Follow the Blacklight
by Nomadic Chaos
Summary: What if Cadmus had the Blacklight Virus and for years had been experimenting on it. Then one day a test subject manages to escape and with a desire to gain revenge on the people who experimented on him and robbed him of much of his memory and life. Rated M for Mature Themes and Gore, Crossover of Prototype, Young Justice and Justice League Animated. Powerful OC, OC X Tala X Dana.
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1: Rough Start)**

The path to being greater is never easy for anyone especially when the world is full of people in a constant and never-ending struggle between good and evil, yet for one, in particular, his journey would start when he's got nowhere to go but up.

* * *

(Cadmus Facility, Alaska, November 15th, 2009, 8:40 pm)

It was the dead of night in Alaska as the Cadmus scientists had been working on an over 3 years long project assigned to them; that dealt by using something known as the Blacklight virus in order to create the apex in adaptive super soldiers, with only one in the 2 and a half out of the 6 years being successful.

"I still can't believe that out of everyone we've had to do this too, that this was the best we could find success in." One of the Cadmus scientists spoke as the sedated test subject lie there unconscious

"Yeah well be glad that he's been fed a constant stream of sedatives because it now we'd be in big trouble since Project Legion over there was so strong that it took us having to call in some people to make so that we wouldn't lose so many of us." Another Cadmus scientist spoke in memory of those events that cost the lives of Cadmus scientists and guards

"Which is the main reason why I'm thankful that those sedatives work on him because it not then we'd be in trouble." The Cadmus scientist added as unknown to him the test subject had been feigning unconsciousness and was manipulating biomass tendrils to undo his bonds

"How bad would it be if he were awake and not sedated?" The other Cadmus scientist wondered looking over as the test subject began to get up

"Well, have you ever seen a Friday the 13th movie? Think of that but on steroids considering that with all that we've done experimenting on him then I wouldn't blame him. Why do you ask?" The Cadmus scientist questioned before a pale arm from the lack of sunlight burst through the glass and impaled him through the chest

"Because do you really think I wouldn't have evolved to grow resistant to all those sedatives you pump me with since I've been waiting for an opportune moment for 10 months." The test subject spoke before soon enough biomass tendrils began to burst forth and absorb the man into him

"Look man I just started here...please I won't tell anyone!" The Cadmus scientist pleaded with him as a fist punched him through the face

"You're damn right you won't." The test subject spoke as he ran throughout the base using the memories he absorbed from both scientists to run to his escape

That in mind the pale test subject raced throughout the base in a blur as he went throughout for the most expedient exit until he was met by opposition from guards that soon opened fire on him, yet he soon jumped onto the wall and began running along it and landing in the middle of the mess. With him then proceeding to tear through them like they were made of silly putty with him punching through their body armor like it wasn't even there, for the bullet wounds inflicted on him would soon heal within moments of being shot by the gunfire.

With the carnage having been kept relatively minimal considering the fact that he absorbed half of the guards into himself both to further aid in overcoming the effects of sedatives, but also to help in allowing himself to make his escape more successful as he rushed throughout the base. For he would soon take out 2 more squads of guards before he soon saw that the place was on red alert, with him soon noticed an air vent off to the corner and going for broke dove through it and began to quickly crawl through it towards an escape.

With him quickly crawling through the air vents and began to focus on his biomass to shift his pale and gaunt form into that of one of the guards as he quickly crawled through it quickly and with haste to gain a definite escape from his captors. And it was soon a bit over a half hour of making sure he was moving stealthily and quickly before he was able to make his escape into harsh Alaskan cold, with him quickly sprinting towards a vehicle and breaking through the window as he reached through the biomass within himself to get a key to start the vehicle.

"And I'm finally golden and out of here...so long you bastards and rest in hell!" The pale test subject exclaimed from within the vehicle as he drove off

_"Now then to get to somewhere; to where I can get clothes and food. Because while absorbing those guys was good and all nothing would beat having real food again."_ The pale test subject thought after all not having had actual food in almost 4 years would make anyone hungry

Yet as he drove off into the distance as the Cadmus facility the surviving scientists knew that they were going to be in massive trouble for letting Project Legion escape their grasp, due to the fact that said test subject and the only successful one of it had gotten out and killed over 2 dozen of those in the base. Not to mention considering that Project Legion was meant to be a highly adaptable and evolving super soldier, which combined with his ability to shapeshift into anyone he absorbed it would be highly difficult to track and or let alone find him.

Meanwhile, the test subject from Project Legion had only one thought on his mind besides clothing and food was to get stronger and once he had acquired the amount of strength start killing off those who stole years from him and experimented on him like a lab rat. For consequences be damned if he was going to get his revenge on the people who kidnapped him, with no quarter given to anyone involved in Cadmus.

* * *

**(2 weeks later, Salem, Oregon, 3:45 pm, November 29th, 2009)**

It was weeks later as the test subject from Project Legion who had a vague memory of his name which was Maynard and was currently within the town of Salem, having made a pitstop to gather himself and be on the lookout for anyone.

_"Well, the good news is that I've managed to get out of those clothes, but the bad news is that I've got no money."_ Maynard thought as for the first time in years looked at himself over in a mirror

He was in his mid-20's; having large almond shaped dark green eyes with his face being gaunt and pale from the years of experimentation and lack of gaining any real food or sustenance as well as sunlight. He had semi matted black hair with shocks of white going through it from the amount of stress put through his body that went to his shoulders, as well as a matching tangled beard that went to his collarbone as he had an angular face and slightly hollow cheekbones that combined with his squared off jaw that combined with his 6 foot 4 height gave him at the current moment a ghoulish appearance.

With him wearing a large long sleeved flannel red and darkened grey shirt that fit his broad-shouldered form and somewhat wiry build good enough; which he wore under a black winter coat that along with his black jeans and matching boots that were topped off by a scarlet colored cap was all good to go.

"Now then to find some money for gas and to still get some more to eat, because consuming doesn't do it well enough like a hot meal," Maynard said more to himself before he witnessed a mugging

_"Well, there's one way to do it."_ Maynard thought to go towards the trio of thugs

"Hey if you know what's good for ya then you'll walk away, or else your gonna get what this broad has got coming to her." One of the thugs threatened as he wielded a pistol, another having a baseball bat and the other a crowbar and the last one wielding a stiletto knife

"Really man? I'm wondering do you actually want to start this because this won't end well I guarantee it," Maynard responded as the gun-wielding thug pointed his pistol at him

"Last chance either keep walking or ya gonna get it." The pistol-wielding thug swore as he aimed it at his face ready to pull the trigger

"You don't have the balls," Maynard responded before getting shot in the face

"That'll show him." The crowbar wielding thug spoke as he neared their target

"Now hand over the goods if you know what's good for you." The crowbar wielding thug added as suddenly a garbled scream was heard

"What the fuck!" The knife-wielding thug exclaimed

That in mind they saw coming out of his back a large 2 and a half foot long blade that was several and a half inches wide; that looked like a cross between a machete and falchion that stopped at his elbow joint while from the elbow upwards was covered in dense brick red and onyx colored biomass that pulsed like a heartbeat. With him having sliced upwards as the two halves of his upper body slid apart revealing a now fully healed Maynard who looked more irritated than anything else as he swiped blood across the pavement, for he was basically daring them to do something.

With the pistol-wielding thug ordering and threatening them to go after Maynard to which they reluctantly agreed to do in rushing after him which proved to be their undoing, considering that unlike the heroes he didn't care about being merciful or sending them to jail. Especially since he took off the stiletto knife-wielding thug's left arm off at the shoulder to literally disarm him of his weapon before splitting his head straight down the middle, as the two sides clattered to the ground while the one using the crowbar moved in to try and bash his brains in..

Which proved to be his undoing with him turning around to impale him through the right lung before slicing downwards and sundering through ribs and vital organs like they were made of perfectly cooked Thanksgiving ham. Leaving only the pistol-wielding thug who began to empty the whole clip into Maynard who merely kept going albeit with staggering from the shots, yet once Maynard closed in the distance he began to rapid fire stab at the man's insides until they looked like they went through an industrial-sized blender.

_"That takes care of that and I wonder if she's ok...and she left...then again I would too if I saw someone just up and slice through some guys like they were made of swiss cheese."_ Maynard thought as he neared the pistol-wielding thug

"Now then time to see what you guys knew," Maynard spoke as he extended his biomass tendrils and began to consume him as memories and thoughts rushed into him

"Well a gang led by some fire-starting asshat, well at least I've got a reason to stay. After all, I could use some of that against Cadmus." Maynard said to himself knowing he could use a little bit of power

That in mind he quickly took to the rooftops to watch as the police did their clean up of the massacre to which he watched because with the information he gained from consuming the thug he was gonna stay a bit in Salem. Not only would he gain a new power out of it but also be able to do some sightseeing as well, after all being stuck in a facility for almost 4 years would leave anyone with a compelling want to see the sights and go around to see all of what they've missed out on in the gap of time.

* * *

**(5 days later, December 4th, 2009, 7:41 pm)**

It was the evening as Maynard was taking in the view of the town of Salem at night as he had to admit that it looked quite peaceful in the snow-covered night, as he'd used the money he'd taken from the thugs prior to getting him some Wendy's.

"Oh man I've missed having actual food," Maynard spoke happily eating his 2nd Baconator

_"And not to mention that at least now from what I can remember that I've got an excuse to do some cross country traveling."_ Maynard thought since from what memories he could recollect he always wanted to do some traveling around the U.S

"Still I can at least have some entertainment by getting rid of tools," Maynard said as he saw some more thugs start robbing a bank

With that in mind he finished his Baconator and fries and soon dropped down and glided towards the destination and landing softly onto the ground and soon attacking the two posted outside with shotguns, as he took out the one on the left by driving his fist through their chest to obliterate their heart and then rushing over and punching the other one in the throat so hard it collapsed like a soda can. He then proceeded to go over to their getaway car and turning his arm into its bladed form and slashed out all of their tires; after all, he'd rather not go on some cliche car chase across town and waste time and energy that easily could've been handled.

That in mind he snuck into the bank and hid away making sure not to be heard or seen as he waited for them to come out into the open, this way he could take them out all at once instead of having to go about chasing them around and further waste time. So with that he played the waiting game and minutes later saw the 6 thugs wielding shotguns and semi-auto pistols with them have no idea what was coming, with him soon leaping from his hiding place and punched one with such force that his sternum shattered like glass and breaking his ribs on contact and sending him straight into a wall on contact.

That in mind they all started opening fire upon him with him ducking for cover and waiting for an opportune moment to strike, as he heard them stop firing as they decided to split up and flank him that way. Luckily he thanked the lights being out which allowed him to hop up onto the ceiling and sneak his way into it to hide for cover, with none of them being the wiser about his position as they looked all over the place for him.

"Damn it where the hell did that guy go?" One of the shotgun wielding thugs wondered searching around for Maynard

"I don't know but I'm telling you that this fucking sucks man, as the boss sent us here to just get some cash and shit and be out. Not fight a damn metahuman." The mini uzi wielding thug cursed at their luck

"Well, all I know is that I'm gonna get out of here and fast because I am not gonna get flash-fried because we couldn't kill some dumbass wanting to play hero." The shotgun-wielding thug responded as both shuddered at the possible punishment

"Yeah as I still remember what happened to poor Frankie when he messed up, as I didn't think you could've incinerated someone's insides like that. But then again when people can fly and shoot lasers out of their eyes I shouldn't be surprised." The 1st shotgun-wielding thug spoke considering the world they lived in

"Anyways let's keep looking as I…" The shotgun-wielding thug tried to say

That was before Maynard dropped down like a specter to snap his neck before he went to the mini uzi wielding one and clamped his hand down around his mouth before punching his fist straight into his chest, once that was done he began to consume the man's biomass as onyx and brick red biomass tendrils extended outwards. Once that was done and over with he quickly morphed into the mini uzi wielding thugs form and went over to join the remaining thugs, with him taking some time to assure them that he'd been dealt with so they could leave and once properly convinced made their departure.

With them walking outside only for the thugs to curse the fact that their getaway vehicle had their tires slashed apart into many pieces, yet amidst their argument over what they should do Maynard snuck up on one of them and clocked him right in the jaw, sending him flying and unconscious with a concussion. The remaining 2 thugs going to open fire on Maynard who deftly leaped into the air before immediately dropping down like a missile, as he delivered a dropkick that caved in the thug wielding the submachine gun with bones crunching like twigs from the sheer force.

Before Maynard turned his attention to the one who had now decided to shoot him as a shotgun blast hit him square in the stomach making him take a step back from the force, yet his biomass merely took care of it and ejected the pellets before rapidly closing up the wound. With him proceeding to shoulder check the remaining thug so hard that it not only violently tore his left shoulder from its socket but also hairline fractured his collarbone on that side, before proceeding to lift him up and slammed him down onto his knee to immobilize him.

"Huh looks like the police officers are arriving." Maynard spoke as police cars began to park their way in the crime scene

"Might as well make like Michael Jackson and beat it, because if there's one thing I've seen on the news is that heroes and publicity are a messy combination I can't afford to want. Especially since I need to keep myself hidden." Maynard said to himself as he jumped away from the scene

That in mind the policemen began to go through the crime scene and gathering up evidence as well as arresting those who weren't killed by Maynard, with the police lieutenant having come to check this out and was currently talking with one of the officers about this.

"Well, boss you gotta admit that whoever this is, that they're doing a better job of getting rid of that bastard's goons than what any of the heroes have been." The police officer spoke to the dirty blonde haired and blue eyed lieutenant

"You got that right, as finally someone who won't pull their punches. Because if there's one thing these heroes do that I can't stand is constantly hold it back. Since it they stopped trying to hold the moral high ground all the time, then we wouldn't have to worry about all of this." The police lieutenant spoke since he was tired of the heroes constant of trying to be on a moral high ground causing more trouble than they what was worth

"So when and if we do find this guy, what are you gonna do?" The police officer asked in regards to what was to be done with Maynard

"Easy enough I'll shake his hand for helping us get a leg up against that damned firestarter. Because thanks to him I've had to deal with enough people losing their homes or getting roasted because they wouldn't do what he wanted. So you can believe that I'll thank him for getting rid of his bastard minions." The police lieutenant responded because to him Maynard was helping out far more by eliminating that pyro's minions

"Good to know because I'd rather have someone like him whose taking the fight to them and making sure they stay down, then some." The police officer agreed

_"Well, whoever you are all I gotta say is thank you for helping us out."_ The police lieutenant thought before leaving the now cleaned crime scene

* * *

**(2 days later, Lexcorp, December 6th, 2009, 2:10 pm)**

It was 2 days later as Lex Luthor was with Vandal Savage with the founders of the Light discussing one thing in particular, that being the escape of Project Legion 3 weeks ago from their base out of Alaska.

"So Luthor you mean to tell me that you've no intention of going after Project Legion?" Vandal Savage questioned with a justified amount of suspicion in his voice

"Correct as before you go off on a tangent about how I should have all of our men scouring the globe for him, let's consider that this is actually perfect for us." Lex Luthor answered back with full confidence

"Explain Luthor." Vandal Savage demanded

"First of all think of it this way Vandal. Because we've been experimenting and toying around with Project Legion for years now, but we've never had a chance to field test it into the open with the League. But now that he's made his escape we can finally see how are super soldier shall fare in the open world." Lex Luthor stated with a small grin on his face

"Because it would be more than a shame to let all of that work on Project Legion go to waste and not have it properly field tested. After all, he would prove most useful in getting rid of the competition, after all the longer we leave him out there the longer he would prove useful in lessening our problems. Because you and I both know that we have loose ends that need tying up and Project Legion's field testing would be our way of that." Lex Luthor added gaining the immortal's attention at that

"I haven't even thought of that prospect, as I can agree that in our trying to have the Light become what it is today that we've left quite a few things left unattended too. Which has proven to be a thorn in our side as of late." Vandal Savage stated having to admit the prospect of that would help out immensely

Because the thing was that in the years building up the Light to its current standing they'd, in turn, left a number of loose ends that were now proving to be quite a problem, which is why allowing Project Legion to go around doing his field testing in the form of his doling out his vengeance against Cadmus would prove beneficial to them.

"So I guess this means that we're pulling away from our Cadmus projects then?" Vandal Savage questioned as to if they'd be leaving Cadmus to fend for itself

"No...well not at the very least anyways, since they still have their uses to us. After all, we've still got Project Kr in the works, something that I've had some personal investment in." Lex Luthor spoke in his project of a more stable Kryptonian hybrid

"Let's hope that this one won't go on a rampage, as we still have the clone of Supergirl that went rogue and had awoken last year from her coma. For that in and of itself has proven to be a headache that never ceases." Vandal Savage replied making a full note of the fact that the clone of Supergirl was now running rampant across the globe

Because suffice to say that when Galatea found out she was being discarded like trash so easily it didn't go well, especially considering that she turned said facility and everything in a half-mile radius into killing field.

"Yes and let's be glad that for now that she's not rampaged in the last few months, for at least the league going after her will take some pressure off of us on that front." Lex Luthor told him of the fact that the League had been searching after Galatea

"At least the League can prove itself useful as a deterrent towards her. But back on topic Luthor with Project Legion. Since how do you know that he won't go joining up with the League and proceed to make things abundantly worse for us?" Vandal Savage wondered considering that it Project Legion joined with the League it could prove disastrous

"Oh, that's easy enough Vandal. Because we engineered his powers and abilities to maximize lethality to make him the perfect killing machine. Not to even mention that what with all that was done to him, do you really think that he'll adhere to their pathetic rule against killing? After all, unlike them, he's too close to hating Cadmus for what we did in creating him to what he is now, so I've no doubt that he won't join them." Lex Luthor assured the immortal after all, unlike the rest of the League he knew full well that Project Legion's vendetta would clash too much with the League for him to join them

"You raise quite the compelling point Luthor, as it seems as though you've thought of everything." Vandal Savage spoke as the bald multi-billionaire's smirk never left his face

"That's the thing Vandal, I have since do you really think I would allow for something like this to happen without at least planning around such events. Because it there's one thing that damned Kryptonian has taught me; its to always plan ahead for every avenue of what's to come." Lex Luthor answered back with confidence as years of being in business and having faced off against the Man of Steel taught him the value of patience and planning ahead

"Hmph, it seems as though your fixation on Superman has begun to finally show reward." Vandal Savage spoke in a condescending manner

"Oh no, you've got me all wrong as the thing is I'm far over Superman. Because to be honest he holds no real form of interest to me anymore." Lex Luthor stated having grown tired of the Man of Steel as the years persisted

"Really now? And tell me what brought this on?" Vandal Savage questioned in curiosity

"Simple enough. For he's so predictable to the point of which I find myself realizing what's the point of doing the same routine without fail and it's gotten to where I don't consider him so much of a rival anymore. If anything its more of the fact that he's a bland annoyance than anything that I won't bother wasting my time on." Lex Luthor explained to the immortal

Because after so many years of having gone against Superman it made the self-made billionaire realize that there wasn't a point to it anymore, for he'd come to realize that Superman had become to him as boring and bland as week-old oatmeal. Which is why he gave up pursuing after Superman since what was there to be gained from it really other than more stress to add and more annoyances to be gained from the Man of Steel, therefore he dedicated his time to more important matters that deserved his time.

"I can't find any way, shape or form to argue with that logic. Since he's the epitome of being a stereotypical boy scout." Vandal Savage agreed as it there was one thing for certain it was that Superman was the standard for being Lawful Good

"Nevertheless we've nothing to really worry about from Project Legion, as I say let him go on his vendetta. After all, he'll be doing our clean up for us and we'll finally be able to see how effective our super soldier is." Lex Luthor told the immortal as after all letting him pursue his vengeance would work out better for them in the end

"Alright I shall agree to this plan of yours, but should we suffer more losses than we gain from letting him run rampant. Then its all on your head." Vandal Savage warned him as the self-made billionaire never wavered in his expression

"Relax yourself Vandal and have patience as I've made plans in case of that since everything I've been doing as of late. I have done and made sure succeeds to benefit me either it is in the short term or in the long run." Lex Luthor replied in his ever-present confident and assured tone of voice

"Because we may be working together Vandal, but never in your life mistake me for an incompetent idiot." Lex Luthor told him his tone of voice only needing a slight change to show the seriousness of it

"Are you threatening me?" Vandal questioned him

"Oh no because unlike most people, I don't make threats since threats are for people who are too weak and or incompetent to follow through with them. But what I am making you is a guarantee and what I can guarantee you is that if you ever cross me or make me look like a fool; then I'll be sure to make your run as an immortal come to an end." Lex Luthor answered back because he didn't deal out in threats as he saw them as petty and weak-willed

"Well, I believe it is time for me to leave then." Vandal Savage spoke feeling that the atmosphere in the room had become uncomfortable

"Yes as do be careful, since there's a snowstorm coming and we wouldn't want anything to happen to you now would we." Lex Luthor spoke as the immortal rose from his seat

"And remember Luthor that I will be watching you and the progress on Project Legion." Vandal Savage told him while the bald businessman remained not intimidated

"I'm sure you will; now unless you want to be caught up in the storm then I'd suggest you'd get a move on." Lex Luthor told the immortal who soon departed the building

"And while Project Legion is taking care of the loose ends we have, that frees me up to continue working on Operation Powershifter." Lex Luthor said with a smile as he began to open up the files for it

"Because the Light shall continue to shine itself on humanity, should they fail to stay at their A-game I will snuff those who threaten it out. For in order to make sure we shine forth we must continue to stay at our best; therefore shall they become fools that fail to keep up then they shall be replaced." Lex Luthor swore since it there was one thing that he wouldn't stand for is anyone not being at their A-game

**So then with the stage set for our virus infected protagonist find out how things shall go for Maynard in the new chapters of Follow the Blacklight**.

* * *

_**And cut as I hoped you guys liked the debut of this new story as for why the chapter had to be short it's because of the fact that for something like this the pacing had to be as such, so as not to bog down the chapter. Yet with that being said let's get down to it now shall we.**_

_**First up we've got Maynard escaping from the facility that he was held at which I thought would be nice since he wouldn't really be worried about doing all of his flashy abilities so much as getting out and safely; which is why he didn't go all out.**_

_**Following that up we've got Maynard killing off some of the thugs and getting himself involved in taking out a gang within Salem, which I thought would be neat to do in showing off one of the powers he does have. Which is the Blade power which is the one that I thought would be good enough for him to start out with besides the basic Claws or Hammerfist; which he will get there in time.**_

_**After that, we've got Maynard stopping a bank heist which I wanted to do to show that Maynard can be more than just brute force and when he commits to it can stealth his way into taking out an opponent. Not to mention that I thought it'd be neat to do a bit between the police to show that not everyone is for heroes, something that will come up throughout the story.**_

_**Lastly we've got a bit between Lex Luthor and Vandal Savage who to be honest were the most important out of the Light; with me having them do this to not only bring up some plot point that will have their merit in the story but also to set Lex up to be something bigger in the story.**_

_**That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible since I know this story can be something really cool; because every little bit you guys do helps the story out. Also, remember that flames will be ignored, yet constructive criticism so long as its well thought out and not an excuse to be a dick is welcomed.**_

_**All that being said this Nomadic Chaos further using the power of said Chaos to give you guys good content to read, for next chapter is Maynard's going up against his 1st metahuman so stay tuned for that and other things.**_

_**Prelude Theme Song: Rusty Cage by Soundgarden**_

_**Random End Song: Take out the Gunman by Chevelle**_


	2. Chapter 2: Burnout

**(Chapter 2: Burnout)**

It would soon be the middle of December as Maynard had been tearing the pyrokinetic gang leader's minion's apart, which by his standard wasn't all that hard to do considering his superior physical capabilities, regenerative factor, and his Blade power. Therefore within a matter of days, he'd torn a swath through the city of Salem, as the citizens while off-put by the brutal display of him taking out the gangsters had to admit that unlike some of the heroes; that he actually got the job done and permanently.

However, Maynard knew he had to make things quick while in town considering that while he loved being out and about after years of captivity; he knew that if he stayed too long that the heroes or Cadmus would start coming and he wasn't ready to deal with them as of now. Which is why he was taking them out as quickly as they popped up and even going as far to take the initiative and hit them in some of their hideouts so that he could fight their leader and have his powers to fight against Cadmus.

* * *

**(December 18th, 2009, Salem, Washington, 8:40 pm)**

It was the middle of December as Maynard had been going non-stop in trying to take out the goons of the pyrokinetic gang leader, as sufficient to say it had been paying off quite well since he effectively was like a buzzsaw in how he went through them.

_"Well with this being the hopeful last of them, I can finally draw him out into the open."_ Maynard thought as he saw them loading assault weapons onto trucks

_"As I wonder when I get his fire powers that when I go to pee it'll be like a flamethrower...questions for later. Because right now it's time for thug murder"_ Maynard thought before he went into action

So with that in mind, he silently crept throughout the shipping yard carefully to not make a sound with him piercing the chest a thug and promptly consuming and then turning into him, with him now wielding an AK-47 with a silencer luckily attached. With that in mind, he proceeded to go ahead and take out some of the thugs with quick bursts of gunfire taking out several of them before he had to quickly hide once again as people came to check out the scene that had befallen their comrades.

With another small group of them coming to check out the disturbance as he took out another 2 as he stood in silence while they approached before he proceeded to empty the rest of the clip into them before they could react. For he then quickly scaled the roof of the warehouse to gain a vantage point to take out more of the thugs, with him briefly activating his blade power and spinning like a top he leaped off and sliced his way through a handful of them before hiding away again to evade detection as they were going on high alert as more deaths happened.

As he soon saw a trio of thugs with assault rifles raised to counter the super soldier that were carefully going through the area, with him waiting until they were below him before they were soon assaulted by the super soldier. With him punching one in the stomach hard enough to have him double over before elbowing him in the back of the skull hard enough to cause a concussion, followed up by him punching one hard in the chest enough to send 3 ribs puncturing their lungs and then finally breaking the 3rd one's neck with a roundhouse kick.

"Well at least I've taken out a majority of them since by that estimate there are only about...9 or 10 left. Huh, I'm really getting good at this." Maynard said as he hopped back on the roof

"Now I wonder what they're saying, as I know it sounds fucked up. But man watching them squirm is fun." Maynard thought to himself in dark delight as he listened in on the remaining thug's chatter

"Damn it guys this is turning out real fucking bad, as we had one job...ONE and now we're fucking dying as I knew I should've turned this down when I had the chance." One of the thugs spoke sweating bullets at the fact their numbers had been so rapidly reduced

"Well, we better do something, since if we fail then he's gonna scorch half the town." Another one of the thugs spoke knowing full well the wrath that the pyrokinetic gang leader would inflict

"You don't think I know that! As hell I watched him firebomb someone's house because of a job that went wrong, so if we don't finish this then we might as well consider ourselves deep fried." The other thug responded fearfully

"Alright say we go after him..what exactly do you guys think we should against this bastard. Considering that even shooting him just pretty much annoys him, like hell, the only one that could really take him is the boss. So by that standard, we're dead either way." A 3rd thug spoke knowing that either way they sliced it they were doomed while Maynard watched in amusement of their fear

"Alright , I think I'll let them bicker a little bit more and then I'll let them have it." Maynard spoke as he readied himself to strike out against the remaining thugs

With it being nearly 3 minutes into their bickering amongst each other he launched himself out at them and clotheslined 2 out of the 9 assault wielding thugs and breaking their necks like they were made of brittle clay. Before squeezing the skull of the 3rd one so hard that it caved in like a walnut as chunks of grey matter, skull and bloody muscle flew across the pavement, as he sped across the area ready to take out the next pair of thugs.

With the next 2 opening fire upon Maynard as in his rushing towards them took some gunfire that tore its way through his body, yet his biomass quickly repaired the damage done before he smashed his fist into the face of one knocking him into unconscious from the concussion. Before Maynard dashed up to the one shooting him and grabbed his AK-47 and snapped it in half, before grabbing his throat and ripping out his trachea and then dashing off towards the remaining thugs while the other one lies on the ground suffocating to death.

As the remaining 4 thugs saw Maynard coming towards them, they opened up fire on the super soldier who jumped up into the air and glided out of harm's way, before dive bombing into the centermost thug and stomping his face into a fine paste. With him using his superior speed to flip out of the way before using his blade power to vertically bisect one of them and cut another in half, leaving him with one that in futility kept shooting at him; yet Maynard stopped this by rushing up to him grabbing both arms and subsequently yanking and twisting on them so hard they were dislocated and subsequently broken.

"What the hell are you gonna do to me, as I swear I'll give you whatever you want the guns are yours man...just don't kill me." The remaining thug sputtered out as Maynard consumed one of the thugs to gain the whereabouts of their leader

"You know what I'm not gonna bother since I'd rather not waste my time on someone who pissed themselves, as seriously man have some dignity." Maynard told him; taking one of the dead thugs' phones

"W-Well could you b-blame me, you just k-killed everyone like a fucking m-m-maniac!" The remaining thug shouted in fright of the blood-covered man before he'd just killed all his comrades

"Fair enough anyways I'll leave you with the cops as I've got more important things to deal with, such as my killing your boss. Because he's got something I want and there's not anything save for the Justice League that's really gonna stop me." Maynard responded as he dialed 911 and mimicked his voice into one of the thugs as he told the cops to come to their location

"Are you insane, the boss is gonna fry you if you go up against him. Because look man I-I don't know if your either very brave or really stupid to fight him." The remaining thug said to him as he finished the call

"Don't know don't care. Since all I know is that I'm gonna kill him and that'll be the end of that. Which is why if you don't mind I got some fire powers to attain and you a date with the inside of a prison cell. So goodbye and I'll never you again." Maynard told the remaining thug who lied there with his 2 broken arms amidst his slaughtered comrades

_"Now then time to kill me a gang leader and then new power, as well as something helps me in taking down Cadmus hear I come."_ Maynard thought to himself as he sped across town to recuperate for the night before going after the gang leader

* * *

**(The next day, December 19th, 2009, Salem, Washington, 6:30 pm)**

It was soon the next evening as Maynard wasting no time had soon rushed over to the base of the leader of the thugs he'd been massacring and stormed the place in order to destroy him, since he rather not waste any more time than he had to as he soon stood face to face with the pyrokinetic gang leader.

"Well then I've finally managed to find you, as I can't tell you how long it took for me to find you here," Maynard spoke looking at the quite pissed pyrokinetic gang leader

"After you've been killing my men and stopping me from taking this town over...oh I've got so much that we need to go over in terms of you screwing with me." The pyrokinetic gang leader spat his hands spiraling with searing flames

"Hey, they started it when one of them shot me in the head, besides you have something I want and I aim to have it." Maynard responded as the flames grew hotter

"You can try, but just like the rest of this stupid town, I'll incinerate you to ashes. Because I'm done trying to take it over at this point." The pyrokinetic gang leader growled out as he shot out a potent concussive burst of flames out at Maynard

That in mind Maynard dove out of the way as the wall was blasted apart and on fire, so not wanting to get hit by another burst of flames in such an enclosed space rushed out into the open with the enraged gang leader following after. With him having to get out of the way of the continual blasts of flame that tried to scorch at him, yet his speed allowed him to evade them before he soon jumped off of a pickup truck like a trampoline and went to shoulder check the gang leader who fired off a child-sized fireball out at Maynard.

With him managing to glide to the side albeit a chunk of his coat being scorched as he collided with the gang leader dislocating his right shoulder from his socket, yet he used his undamaged arm to hit Maynard with a point-blank fireball. For the concussive orb of flame exploded across his face, sending him sprawling back while his face regenerated from the attack, meanwhile the gang leader began to force his shoulder back into place with a few moments passing before succeeding as he glared daggers at Maynard whose face was now healed.

For seconds passed as the two stood across from each other with Maynard's left arm morphing into its blade form and the pyrokinetic gang leader soon having searing hot flames spiraling around his arms, for both glared at each other heatedly. With the tension half as thick as a cinderblock before the two rushed after each other with the gang leader putting up a small wall of flames to defend himself against the blade, as the two stared intensely at one another wanting nothing more than to kill the other and gain victory over them.

"I'm gonna fry your damned face off for getting in my way." The gang leader spat as the two continued clashing with one another

"Go ahead and try I dare you too, but you'll only get one shot and you've already wasted one." Maynard retorted as the two soon broke it off

With that Maynard cut him across the chest and would've broken one of his ribs had it not been for a concussive pulse of flames that would've burned him had he not leapt out of the way, with him landing behind the black haired gang leader who's dark green eyes burned a hole at him as he turned towards him from having his a gash etched into his back. Before blasting Maynard with streams of white-hot fire in retaliation which he managed to get out of the way of albeit with his pants being scorched and him having 2nd-degree burns that were rapidly being healed as he soon dashed back towards the gang leader.

For Maynard had to run and weave his way out of the rapid-fire fireballs that were shot towards him causing a trail of destruction and flames as buildings and other such were set ablaze before he closed the distance and soon thrust his bladed arm into the man's gut before he soon drove him into the ground. So with that in mind he began to try and consume the man's biomass who let out a scream of pain as his biomass was being absorbed, which is why to stop this he conjured up a torrent of flames and blasted him dead in the face with being so hot that it warmed the winter air by about 9 to a dozen degrees.

As Maynard staggered back from his face being scorched off the gang leader weakened from having his biomass partially consumed put his right hand over the wound to cauterize it before Maynard stared back at him with a halfway regenerated face and subsequently dashing after him again with his bladed arm in tow. With him having to jump over twin flamethrower like streams of intense flame before landing as he was once again met by fire that scorched the pavement, for he managed to get close enough to stab him thrice over with 2 being in his stomach and one grazing the size of his left lung causing his breath to hitch in pain.

"I don't know who the hell you are...but I swear to God that I'm going to turn you into a human ashtray!" The pyrokinetic gang leader exclaimed launching out a multitude of fireballs at Maynard who continued to leap his way out of them

"Oh, will you just shove it already, as I keep hearing you talk about roasting me alive. But all you've managed to do is fry my face twice, so shut up and put your money where your mouth is." Maynard retorted as he wanted the gang leader to stop talking and actually attempt to do so

"Gladly." The pyrokinetic gang leader responded as he continued to chase after him

With that Maynard pressed the chase onwards knowing that with the police beginning to close in that he had to end this quickly; lest he have interference from the cops stifling him, therefore he soon continued to leap out of harm's way from the incendiary attacks. For Maynard soon hid within the shadows of the cold winter night as he waited and watched the gang leader search for him, calling out for him and shooting bursts of flame in order to roast him alive as he searched for the super soldier.

Yet it was to no avail as he continued to search for Maynard whom when he saw that his chance to attack was perfect took the opportunity to do so, with him going in when he went to try and draw him out by firing another torrent of searing flame in a random direction. The result was his right arm at the elbow being lopped off, for the bleeding stump spurted out crimson in large spurts that he went to cauterize while glaring at Maynard who went in to press the advantage against him.

The result was the police officers having managed to barely arrive to see Maynard disarm him of his remaining arm before he could shoot out another torrent of flame and then promptly disembowel him as he was left armless as his guts were spilling out, as all of them could only watch as he began to consume his biomass. With a swarm of biomass tendrils covering and soon leaving no trace as Maynard felt a surge within him as his biomass and physical body were now adjusting to this, as memories of how to use his new powers flashed through his mind as he grinned at the possibilities presented to him by his new pyrokinetic powers.

_"Well at least can I can do what little practice I can get in before I have to answer to these guys."_ Maynard thought as he transformed his bladed hand to normal and started using his newfound powers to absorb the flames into himself

"So I take it by you having killed him that you're the person cleaning up our fair town?" The police lieutenant asked as Maynard continued to absorb the searing flames

"Yes I am, as am I under arrest or something?" Maynard asked back as the police lieutenant chuckled at the question

"Oh no and actually the direct opposite. Since you've done what these heroes nowadays won't do and that's put a permanent end to things. So on behalf of the Salem Police Department, we thank you." The police lieutenant thanked him since the policemen were genuinely thankful for what Maynard did

"Well after I'm finished clearing out all of the fire where I could celebrate the occasion; after all, I did wreck up the place in my fight. So it's only fair that I only clean up after myself, as after all only a complete asshole wouldn't do that." Maynard replied after all he found it only fair and reasonable that since he caused the damage that he is around to help clean his own mess up

**(Also does anyone find it weird that despite them being heroes that everytime they fight a villain or such we never see them clean up their mess. Because if they really want to be heroes then they should at least clean up the damage they caused…..sorry mini rant over as I couldn't help it as that's one of my pet peeves in comics.)**

"Thanks as unlike Gotham, we don't have the endless resources to fix up the place." The police lieutenant thanked Maynard for his help

"No problem." Maynard continued as he continued to absorb the flames and feeling pretty decent about himself right now

* * *

**(3 days later, December 22nd, 2009, IHOP, 9:45 Am)**

It was days later as Maynard would be at an IHOP with the police lieutenant named Riley Flanagan who was after the celebration 3 days ago with the policemen quite thankful for his help, therefore he wanted to at least get to know the super soldier a bit better before he headed off towards his next destination.

"I still can't believe you're some factory-made science experiment."Lieutenant Riley stated as Maynard scarfed down his bacon and pancakes

"Well, that's my life story, as for nearly 4 years I was experimented on in every which way you could imagine. Because I've got enough horror stories about what they did to me in that place to last 3 lifetimes." Maynard replied because despite it being a month since his escape his body still remembered every cut, incision, injection and every other horrible thing done to him

"My condolences then, because whatever they did to turn an average joe like you into what my men have been reporting and what we saw last night can't be anything pleasant at all." Lieutenant Riley spoke in condolences for what he went through

For the 5 foot 10 man of 46 years of age that wore his strawberry blonde hair in a crew cut with his age starting to show from 22 years on the job with creases forming on his face and bags under his eyes, yet his deep cobalt blue colored eyes refused to show it as the experience that came with the job was more than worth it as his wiry yet still strong body refused to quit until his job was done. Yet Riley knew that even with all he's had to see as lieutenant of his precinct couldn't even imagine the horror shows that Maynard must've witnessed; because he knew that no amount of training would've ever prepared him for what the super soldier had endured.

Thanks and all, but I can't be worried about it since that's in the past. Which is why for now I'm just gonna be on a cross country trip until spring hits to start gathering up strength, because once I get enough then I'll be able to make my move and actually start doing some damage to them." Maynard replied as he was waiting until springtime before he made his move to strike against Cadmus

"Well, I wish you the best because if there's anything my men can do to assist you let us know. Because that guy you took out had been terrorizing us for the past year and a half. Since it you didn't pay or do as he wanted; then you could guarantee yourself getting turned to ashes."Lieutenant Riley explained the gravity of the situation they had to deal with for the past year and a half

"Ok well, why didn't any of these heroes do anything about it, since you'd think they'd do something about it?" Maynard asked having finished his 3rd plate

"The thing is that they're more or less concerned with the supervillains and the big threats like the Falcone's or the Joker's gang lunatics. As stuff like what we've had to deal with doesn't really get their attention, or it rather would've if he went through with his mass torching of the town." Lieutenant Riley answered as to the reality of what happened in towns like this

"Wow that kind of sounds dickish when you think about it. Because if they're heroes like they claim to be then they should be out to protect and serve the people since crime regardless of the scale deserves to be handled no matter what." Maynard said considering from where he stood it shouldn't matter of the scale as these heroes were there to protect and serve not to dick around in spandex

"Yeah well too bad they're stuck on their moral high ground. Since unlike you they believe in no killing since they don't want to stoop to the level of who their fighting. Which take it from someone who's been on the force; if you have to kill you do it so that the guy next to you or the civilians we're protecting can wake up safe and sound in the morning." Lieutenant Riley spoke as he finished his omelet before looking at Maynard square in the face

"Because to me all their doing is playing dress up while their bullshit moral superiority is getting good people killed off. So for what..just so they don't want to get their hands a little dirty. As that's life for them as sometimes to make sure the people we protect and serve are safe we have to and are needed to gun down someone. For I'd rather blow someone's brains out like the Joker and make sure that the people in this town are safe than do what Batman has and let the morgues fill to bursting." Lieutenant Riley added since he had a very low amount of respect for the heroes who in the police lieutenant's mind dicked around more than they protected and served the people

"Wait a minute that clown looking psycho isn't on death row or hasn't been put in the chair yet? Even with every single person's he's killed off like its a day at the park?" Maynard questioned not believing that in the near 4-year gap he was abducted that people like him weren't on death row

"Nope as I don't know what it is, but every time they just keep throwing him back in Arkham. Which is, in my opinion, a massive oversight, since I don't know what the boys over at Gotham are smoking. But it has to be some good stuff is they continue sending him there." Lieutenant Riley stated in disbelief something that was shared by Maynard

Because it baffled the police lieutenant that even with all the Clown Prince of Crime had done to the city of Gotham that they kept sending him back to the place where he kept escaping since it's happened so many times that he eventually assumed that they were masochists at this point. Since he wondered why no one thought to just put the rotten bastard to another secure location in a maximum security prison, to which he'd be held and then await the death sentence he deserved; for anywhere was better than a place they should simply install a revolving door in.

"Alright one of the few things I'm gonna do besides getting back at Cadmus for what they did to me; is getting rid of a lot of these villains these supposed heroes let run rampant. Because at some point it crosses the line between doing your job in locking up criminals and being incompetent. Since if these heroes were really good at their job then they'd help to ensure that when they get locked up they stay locked up permanently." Maynard told the police lieutenant since he felt that it these heroes were being incompetent then he'd step up and fix their mistakes

"Well, it's nice to see that someone is taking the initiative to fix their fuck ups; which reminds me I do have a colleague that could use your help." Lieutenant Riley replied before someone came to his mind

"Really who's that?" Maynard questioned

"His name is Francis Stone and he's a police sergeant down in Dakota City, Nebraska. Since he's been having to deal with his own share of metahuman problem bigger than ours. Which is why I put in a good word for you and told him that I'd be sending some help down." Lieutenant Riley informed Maynard who had an interest at this

"Well, who am I to argue with being able to attain new powers. Because sign me up for that good stuff, as I'm in." Maynard responded all dead set and ready to go

"Excellent to hear. As I'll tell Sergeant Stone you'll be ready to move out soon enough." Lieutenant Riley said as he'd make the call to the sergeant immediately

"And it was a pleasure getting to know you in the short time I could." Lieutenant Riley added as he extended a hand towards Maynard

"Likewise as I would stay longer and all, but I can't afford to really stay long. Because if I do either the people I'm gonna try and soon go after are gonna get to me and I'd rather not cause you guys that much more trouble. Or the heroes are gonna come snooping around and I'd rather not deal with them any further." Maynard told him as he would stay longer but he had a schedule to keep himself on

"Well if you ever find yourself in Salem or in this neck of the woods then feel free to call. Since after what you did in helping us out, we'll have your back should you decide to come back here." Lieutenant Riley responded as Maynard smiled

"Don't worry as I promise to keep in touch," Maynard swore as he shook hands with the police lieutenant

* * *

**(3 days later, Dakota City, Nebraska, Christmas Day 2009, 12:13 pm)**

It would soon be 13 minutes after 12 in the afternoon as Maynard had arrived in Dakota City with him soon going to the location he was told to meet up with none other than police sergeant Francis Stone so that he could discuss how to best handle the metahuman crime situation.

_"Alright as all I got to do is look for this Francis Stone guy and then I'm golden."_ Maynard thought armed with new winter clothes after his other ones got destroyed

"Huh, I think that's him," Maynard said as he took out a picture given to him and saw the man up ahead to which it matched before walking up to him

"Hey, are you Sergeant Stone?" Maynard asked the red-headed police officer

"Yes I am and who are you supposed to be?" Francis asked back wondering who the man was

"Well my name is Maynard, as Lieutenant Riley sent me from Salem to help you out here with a metahuman problem," Maynard answered the police officer before him

As standing at 5 foot 10 the former gangbanger had come a long way with his goatee having been turned into a well-kempt and close shaven beard, with his blue eyes being no longer filled with juvenile malice and arrogance but instead wanting to help better protect and serve his hometown as his dark red hair was now shortened down to make more manageable. With him having retained an athletic build from years of having to take down gang members.

With him wearing the standard Dakota City police officer's uniform over a crimson colored jacket with his uniform being done professionally with not a single button out of place with him wearing an engagement ring on his hand as he also wore a St. Peter's cross around his neck.

"Then it's a pleasure to meet you then since we've been trying to take them out for a while and really put a stop to it. But when a lot of the people that used to help out have either moved onto college or gone elsewhere to better pastures, then it leaves me to start picking up the slack." Francis greeted as the sergeant knew that with everyone moving on with their lives that used to help out against the bang babies it left him a lot of cleaning up

"Alright, so can you give me an idea of how bad we're looking at here. Since I'd like to know how bad it is before I start going into action?" Maynard questioned wondering how bad the situation was

"So far we've got all the small ones out of the way it's just that the bigger ones have been given us a hard time. Especially since Static decided that he wanted to call it quits after an incident 4 years ago that I'm not at liberty to discuss." Francis stated because ever since the incident with Ebon 4 years prior Static had decided that hero work was too dangerous to continue

"Well, what does he do now that he isn't going around saving people and all that?" Maynard wondered as to what the electrically based superhero did for a living

"Last I checked he's working as an intern at the hospital and trying to be a surgeon," Francis answered as the electrical superhero had decided that he could better put his powers to use in the medical field

"Well, at least he's doing something greater. Because that's the thing people don't really realize is that you don't have to wear spandex or whatever to be one." Maynard spoke thinking it was pretty neat that Static was doing something that could be just as great as being a hero if not more so

"Good that you see it that way, since if we had more thinking like that instead of everyone wanting to be the next Flash or Green Lantern. Then maybe this world could function to be better than what we have nowadays." Francis replied from personal experience that if he had someone like he mentioned earlier in life to help him out then maybe he wouldn't have turned to gangbanging

"But back on topic as we've still got some of these jackasses to deal with that have been making a mess in my town." Francis informed him

"How many are we dealing with here, since I'd like to have an exact number?" Maynard questioned as to how many he had to contend with

"There's Ebon, Shiv, Hyde and Madeline Spaulding. As those 4 are the only ones left that we haven't gotten off the streets yet; in fact, they've gotten so dangerous that the mayor has made it known that since they've caused so much trouble over the years. That they are to be taken out immediately be it dead or alive due to how much trouble they've caused." Francis informed Maynard of the severity of things

Since the mayor was tired of what basically equated to domestic terrorists getting away with this no matter how many times they were put away; therefore he made it clear that if they were seen that they were to be either taken in to be put on death row or killed on sight.

"Huh well, I can definitely work with the dead part. Because that's mainly my whole thing since I was created for the sole purpose of making sure that when I go after someone; that they don't get back up again." Maynard responded since his skillset was focused to be completely and utterly lethal

"Good to know because you'll definitely need not spend any mercy on these guys. Because if you got rid of them then no one would really care the next day since they've turned into the type where at this point we just want them gone." Francis stated since at this point there was no redeeming these people

"Will I have to worry about any heroes getting in my way?" Maynard wondered if he'd have to deal with any heroes

"No as while I respect what they do and all. They don't truly help in giving a permanent solution, since who do you think has to not only clean up the mess left behind by them; but also do the paperwork for all collateral." Francis answered back as while he respects what they do he also despised the fact that they didn't take any accountability for the fallout of their actions

"Yeah, that's something I'm not really getting with them, because if they were so focused and ready about being the good guys. Then they'd take accountability for the aftermath their fights cause or help clean up the cities better than just throwing assholes jail." Maynard agreed with the police sergeant since it they were serious about doing good then they also needed to be accountable for whatever their actions caused

"Well good to see someone with powers wanting to be accountable for what goes on," Francis said as Mayard nodded at that

"Hey, I'm just a firm believer in whatever you've messed up when you clean up. Which is why it really bothers me that they don't take the time to at least finish what they started in the 1st place. Since at that point your not so much being a hero as you are just an inconsiderate jackass." Maynard replied since to him if you were gonna be a hero then the least you could do is to help in upkeeping the city you protect

"Which is why you've got my full assurance that whatever battle I fight in that I will help in cleaning up any property damage that ensues. After all its the least I can do and besides its only the fair thing to do if I'm helping you guys out." Maynard added since it was the right thing to do as a man

"Good to hear. But do you have anywhere to do stay while you're helping us?" Francis questioned as to where Maynard could or would be staying

"Not really since I've been so focused on everything else that I never got a chance to get around to it, so I guess I'll just do the best that I can and start roughing it in my car," Maynard told him since he had no problem sleeping in the vehicle he stole from the Cadmus facility in Alaska

"I think I can do you one better than that. How about I get you to a hotel to stay at since its the least I can do for you." Francis offered to the super soldier

Since Maynard was going to be helping him in eliminating the last bit of major criminal element from Dakota City; then at the very least he could do was get the man who looks like he hasn't slept in a bed in who knows how long a hotel room.

"You don't have to do that as I'm perfectly fine sleeping in my car," Maynard responded yet Francis wouldn't have any of that

"Nonsense, because you're helping us out and therefore I insist on doing this," Francis told him, after all, it wasn't that big of a deal for him

"Well then if you insist then I'm not gonna really argue with it. Besides I'm ready to start the new year off with a bang." Maynard spoke with a small bit of excitement at all of the new powers he'd be gaining

**Well then with Maynard having taken out his first metahuman is now in Dakota City looking to not only help out against the threat of the Bang Babies there but also further acquiring the power to take out Cadmus. To find out how all of this will unfold in the next new chapters of Follow the Blacklight.**

* * *

**_Now then something new I want to try out is doing a Q&A of the reviews here on the story, since I thought it'd be something dope to do. So here we go._**

**_Stratos263: Glad that you like it thus far since I'm just getting started. And trust me as time goes on in the story you'll see that Luthor has quite an investment in Maynard._**

**_Merendinoemilano: Hope you watch the show since its pretty good. Also hope you'll continue to read the story_**

**_Ascandus: Glad you like the story so far. And I've began reading the Biomass Effect, and its given me a lot of fun ideas to play around with, especially seeing as how the world of DC and Young Justice after reading it has given me so many new ideas._**

**_UnsanMusho: Happy that you like things so far. And the Justice League's stance on Maynard will be revealed soon enough, and will get involved soon in the story._**

* * *

**_And cut as I hope you guys liked this chapter since while it was quick these chapters are to help set up for what will be happening in Part 1 throughout the story, which is why for the most part they're so fast-paced. But with that being said let's get down to it now shall we._**

**_First up we've got Maynard taking out the remaining thugs which I thought would be cool to further show that Maynard isn't just brute force, but also the fact that he can put his consume ability to get used for ambushes and the fact he's really good with surprise attacks and stealth as well._**

**_Next up we've got him fighting against the gang leader which I thought would be nice to do to show that for the most part that while he's got the power that comes with the Blacklight Virus, he's relatively inexperienced with it against people such as metahumans, therefore, it'll take him a while to really grow into his powers per say._**

**_Following that up, we've got the introduction of a minor character in the story via Lieutenant Riley who will help in introducing a point with heroes that will become more prevalent as the story goes on._**

**_And lastly we've got Maynard in Dakota City where I'll be showing a years later version of those from Static Shock as well as slightly modifying a few things, since to me Static Shock was a show that was and to this day still great. Which is why I'd like to give it it's due in what approximates to everything being 6 years later from the series finale of the show._**

**_That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible since I know this story can be something really cool; because every little bit you guys do helps the story out. Also, remember that flames will be ignored, yet constructive criticism so long as its well thought out and not an excuse to be a dick is welcomed._**

**_Well this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of Chaos to give you guys great content to read, as the next chapter will be Maynard going up against some of the Bang Babies in Dakota among other things; so stay tuned for that._**

**_Prelude Theme Song: Rusty Cage by Soundgarden_**

**_Random End Song: Burned Out by Sevendust_**


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Get Started

**(Chapter 3: Let's Get Started)**

It was soon the new year as Maynard was going about Dakota to find his 1st target in that of Hyde and what better and quite expedient way to do that than consuming his goons, to which sped up the tracking process immensely. Since it made going after villains and the sort much faster than the way he would've normally done so, after all the fact of the matter was that he had to be aware of Cadmus no doubt coming after him, therefore, he had to be ready for them as fast as possible in the event he encountered them.

Yet besides that, he had to admit that it was quite nice in Dakota City for a short time he'd be here, after all like Salem it would be a nice place to relax once he got rid of Cadmus once and for all. But 1st things 1st he had to keep his focus on the goal at hand and get rid of these 4 bang babies, yet he did wonder what kind of new powers he'd get once he consumed them, after all, he realized that with metahumans the sky's the limit in what powers he could gain from them

* * *

**(January 4th, 2010, Dakota City, Nebraska, 8:40 Pm)**

It was soon the 4th of the new year as after tearing through the Hyde's gang he soon found the metahuman hiding out in at Dakota Downs, with him having kept watch of the Bang Baby before making his strike against him.

_"Well, time to get me some new powers, as I wonder what I'll get from this guy."_ Maynard thought as he gathered between his hands a basketball sized orb of searing flames

"And this should be big enough to get something." Maynard said as he launched the now human-sized fireball and the result was a very decent sized explosion

"Now let's see where he is, as that should've smoked him out of his hidey hole." Maynard spoke as he activated one his powers as his eyes turned dark red as he searched the area and found Hyde soon charging from underground at the disturbance

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but your gonna get yo ass kicked." Hyde's annoyed voice spoke as he was covered in scorch marks  
"That would be me and you've got something that I want." Maynard told him from atop the bleachers

"And who the hell are you supposed to be?" Hyde questioned as Maynard's expression remained for the most part neutral

"No one important to you, but someone who's gonna takes something that you've got my attention." Maynard stated as he leaped after Hyde

That in mind Hyde met Maynard in the middle of the fiery crater with the two connecting as a shockwave burst into existence with such force some of the flames were put out, for Hyde despite his greater bulk found himself struggling against Maynard. With the elephantine skinned bang baby striking out with his other large fist yet Maynard caught it and used his strength to lift Hyde overhead and then chuck him like a giant fugly softball.

But before the larger metahuman could get back up he soon began bombarding him with bolts of white-hot flame until soon enough he came charging after him with major 1st degree burns on his now half-naked body, with him attempting to strike out at him with a haymaker that Maynard leaped over before gliding back down and spartan kicking him in the face. With Hyde stumbling back from his now broken nose that followed by Maynard grasping his face and slamming him halfway through the ground, yet he was then blasted back into the air courtesy of the super soldier launching a concussive burst of searing flames out at him.

With Hyde being launched 8 feet into the air while his burns stinging in the cold winter night, yet he was brought back down to earth by Maynard leaping into the air and punching him in the face to which promptly sent him back down to earth. For the elephantine skinned bang, baby spat out a few teeth in anger as he glared at Maynard, with Maynard who was disappointed by the lack of a challenge made softball sized fireballs and began juggling them.

"I've gotta say that you aren't what I expected. Because here I was thinking that for someone who was causing all this trouble; that you'd be able to throw a decent punch at the very least. Oh well, at least I'll hopefully get something good out of you." Maynard spoke disappointed by the lack of an actual challenge from the bang baby

"Don't you know who I am?! As I'm Hyde the king of this damn town!" Hyde boasted despite his wounds and near 2nd-degree burns

"You're the king of nothing, as from what I've heard you're a high school dropout who couldn't even finish halfway through the 10th grade. So really all you are is just some numbnuts who's not even worth the time it's taking to kill you." Maynard stated having gotten the info from Francis and suffice to say was disappointed

"Hell, I'll take it a step further since what have you really accomplished? As you've been defeated numerous times by a 17-year-old at the time, sent to the slammer more times than you probably have brain cells and to top it off you've wasted every chance you've had to be something greater than just a musclebound numbnuts." Maynard added as he continued to juggle his fireballs

"That tears it, I'm gonna beat the hell out of you until your a goddamn paste. As no one talks to me like that and gets away with it!" Hyde bellowed before charging after Maynard

With that in mind, he quickly merged the fireballs he'd been juggling into one half his size before firing it out like a cannonball that struck Hyde head on and sent him back before promptly exploding, with Maynard averting eyes as the mass burst of searing flame and rubble went off like a half dozen grenades. He quickly walked towards the flames crater cautious of Hyde, with him soon getting a face full of Hyde's burning hand as he charged and slammed him into an adjacent wall and began to pummel his chest with heavy-handed punches that Maynard weathered.

The super soldier quickly turned his right arm into its blade form and taking sight of the burnt away flesh on his upper abdomen and began to rapidly stab into it, causing Hyde to back off from the rapid-fire stabs to his stomach as each strike was aimed at his internal organs causing blood to stain his abdomen. Which allowed him to recover from his now bruised ribs and subsequently launch himself at Hyde with such force that it sent him back 10 feet; while his bladed arm was now piercing into his stomach as Hyde grasped at it to try and wrench it free.

Yet Maynard used his power over fire to superheat the blade and burn him internally causing him to grunt and grow in pain as he stabbed it deeper into him and slashed downwards; sundering his small intestines, before he used as much strength as possible to lop off his arm at the shoulder. For he was soon bellowing out in pain at his now missing limb before he was soon kicked in the balls bringing him down to his knees, before grasping him by the head and forcing the entirety of his bladed arm down his gullet causing him to soon drown in his own blood.

"Well time to see what I get from him," Maynard spoke looking down at Hyde's eviscerated throat

That in mind he extended biomass tendrils out towards Hyde's majorly 2nd degree burned corpse and began consuming his biomass until he felt he had all that he needed leaving only a desiccated mess, as he soon felt a rush of strength burst through him before biomass burst out of both arms and began to wrap around them. Before he soon found them looking extremely muscular like he'd massively overdosed on steroids made of brick red and onyx colored biomass that had metal plating made of biomass like plate armor before shifting back to normal and taking out the burn phone Francis gave him.

_"Mental note start testing out test this out on someone who can take a damn punch."_ Maynard thought as he dialed Francis's number

"Hey, Francis I took care of Hyde," Maynard told him as he began absorbing the flames so the place wouldn't be completely torched

"Excellent as I'll send some people down to collect the corpse," Francis told him

"Alright good to know and by the way I was thinking of going to see that Static guy you mentioned, since he may have some information on Ebon's whereabouts," Maynard spoke thinking that he might gain some information from the former hero

"Look I'd rather you not since that's opening up some wounds that I think are better left closed since some of what went down here weren't all that pleasant, to say the least." Francis told him, after all, there were some wounds that should stay closed

"Fine, I'll lay off for now." Maynard conceded before hanging up and jumping off into the night

* * *

(January 8th, 2010, 4 days later, Dakota City, Nebraska, 8:24 pm)

It was now a few days later as Maynard was now going after Shiv which wasn't hard to do considering the trail the psychopathic Bang Baby had left wasn't that hard to follow, as he was tracking him down.

"Man this guy is sloppy with his kills since you'd think as a serial killer he'd be better than this. Because at least when I do mine I make sure that they're quick efficient; then again not everyone values efficiency." Maynard spoke having expected better but then again not everyone did things with efficiency in mind

"Well anyways at least he's only a few meters away." Maynard thought as he chased after him and after a few minutes of gliding throughout Dakota found his quarry

"Now then time to light him up then." Maynard said as he aimed two thin streams of flames at Shiv's leg's that were deftly evaded by him by the skin of his teeth

"Hey watch it I'm busy trying to have a good time here!" Shiv said with blood-stained clothes and a backpack full of stolen video games

"Yeah and your slicing and dicing Gamestop employees, which by the way was a sloppy job is having a good time." Maynard stated holding out 5 marble sized orbs of flame on his fingers

"Hey they started it when they wouldn't give Halo: Reach on the 360, so I made them give it to me along with every other game I wanted." Shiv responded as Maynard was struck by disbelief at the statement

_"Well any or what little sympathy I would've had for him is gone for that dumbass reason."_ Maynard thought to himself as he jumped from his place on high

That in mind he outstretched his fingers and soon enough had the orbs of flame merge into a 20-foot cone of searing fire that launched towards him that he barely got out of the way from, scorching his shirt sleeves and leaving him with angry borderline 2nd-degree burns. With him stumbling back in pain until a sucker punch from Maynard left him half blind as he was sent sprawling across the pavement with such a painful-looking black eye that it about fractured his right orbital, the pained psychopath for a bang baby soon turned his right arm into a bladed whip and swung it towards Maynard.

With Maynard being caught off guard by it got himself hit square in the face as a jagged gash went across his face followed by two more that soon quickly healed, for Maynard soon grasped the jagged whip made of solidified light and swung it around like a top before slamming him into a wall rib cracking and breaking force. Yet it didn't stop there as he was soon shoulder checked through the building to which one of his lower ribs to break, with him wheezing him as pain Maynard came towards him with him turning his right hand into a sledgehammer in order to try and break his jaw.

Yet it failed as with a nose-breaking punch to the punch to the face that practically caved it in; evident by the crunching sound of cartilage and the ruby red spray of blood that followed sent him sprawling into the streets. With his vision slightly hazy from the repeated blows stumbled and staggered to get back up to his feet while the super soldier stared him down with a mostly expressionless face, which was followed by a blinding burst of heat as he caught a burst of flames to his stomach that began to catch him on fire.

"What the fuck you crazy bastard!" Shiv exclaimed as he began to roll on the ground to put himself out

"Well what did you expect me to do," Maynard spoke as he kicked him in the teeth sending him headfirst through a car

"Now shut up already, as I'm on a time table. " Maynard told him as he walked towards him

"You're gonna regret that...oh fucking yes he's gonna regret fucking with me now." Shiv seethed through his broken teeth and cracked jaw at his now ruined video games in his backpack were ruined

That in mind he rushed out with one arm turned once more into a bladed whip and the other into a serrated machete, with him swinging out his whip-like arm towards Maynard and caught it and wrenched it towards him. Yet this was what Shiv counted on as he attempted to impale him however, Maynard quickly squashed any attempt of him doing so by using a high powered bolt of fire and blasted him square in the face searing and partially melting off his flesh.

With him then rushing up to him while he was screaming out in bloody murder at his burning face and punched him so hard in the sternum you could hear it breaking as his breath hitched painfully, as he struggled to breathe. Yet he soon aggravated further by punching him in his already semi-broken ribs breaking a few as one of them having punctured a lung, with Shiv turning his right hand into an ax blade in an attempt to lop off his head and swung it with all he could.

But sadly enough it failed as he grasped at the offending limb and broke it; with him deciding to end this by turning his arm into its bladed arm and beheading Shiv on the spot with his head rolling across the street, before he soon began to consume the rest of his body with tendrils of biomass wrapping around the headless corpse and greedily absorbing it into himself. With him finally, a surge in strength as his bladed arm warped and morphed as now it looked to be covered with 4 inch long blades that jutted forth on the sides that led to a curved foot long blade where his hand would be; with it being split into 4 sections like a grappling hook.

_"Alright, I can definitely get used to this."_ Maynard thought using his new whip arm that when it struck sliced a minivan in half like it was nothing

"Oh hey, Francis I took out Shiv, just so you know he was really lackluster." Maynard spoke as he answered the phone with his normal hand

"To be fair the only reason he's been out on the streets this long is that his powers allowed him to be a literal Swiss army knife. Which is what made it so hard for anyone to keep him locked up at any time, since how else can you lock up someone who can make and or create out of his hands whatever he can think of to get out of a prison cell." Francis responded, after all, it was hard to kill someone who despite their immaturity was quite crafty

"Well, he wasn't all that much of a challenge for me to begin with since I mainly just manhandled him and that was really it. Since all that's really left is the guy's head." Maynard told him as he walked up towards the severed head

"...I don't really know how to respond to hearing that." Francis spoke since he was sort of at a loss for words in that regard

"Anyways what do you want me to do with it then? Since do you want me to get rid of it or bring it by because I'd like to know my options on what to do with it?" Maynard asked as to what he should do with the severed head of Shiv

"Just...Just bring it down to the station, since I'll need something to confirm the fact that Shiv is now dead. But please be discreet about it; because I'd rather not have the station flip their collective shit over you bringing a severed head into the station." Francis instructed him over what to do with the severed head

"Ok no problem and later." Maynard replied before hanging up the phone

_"Now then I wonder if my new whip arm has a grappling hook feature I can work on, as that's something I will have to workshop for later."_ Maynard thought to himself at all the fun stuff he could do with it

Yet unknown to him a figure emerged from the shadows up to his head with him having jagged scar tissue all over the upper right side of his face and one that crept up from his neck, with him having watched the scene and knew that this contender was just as big a threat as Static was that fateful day.

* * *

(The next day, January 9th, 2010, Dakota City, Nebraska, 1:45 pm)

It was now the next day as Maynard was out with Francis getting some lunch and actually wanting to get to know the former gangbanger better overall, after all, it never hurt to get to know the people your working with better.

"So if you don't mind me asking; how exactly did you go from gangbanger to police sergeant?" Maynard questioned as the two had finished their meals

"Well, it started awhile after the 2nd Big Bang incident. Because I'll tell you this much it wasn't exactly easy going through the academy with my record. Considering that when you've got arson and robbery charges up to nearly your knees, then it's damned hard to get in much less into it." Francis stated after all with his rap sheet it was damned well near impossible to get in

"But thanks to Static vouching for me that I could turn over a new leaf. Because if it weren't for him; then I wouldn't have even stood a ghost of a chance getting in." Francis added thankfully of the former hero's belief in him that he could be better

"Sounds like a pretty good guy." Maynard spoke having heard nothing but good about this Static guy

"Yeah, your damn right he was. Because after everything I've done and all the screw-ups I've made that looking back it now, made me realize how much of a jackass I was. That he was the one person that when everyone didn't want to care about me and let me the system just dump on me; he was the one that never gave up on me. Because of that, I owe him everything." Francis told him with thankfulness in his voice at the former hero

For Francis was forever thankful that no matter what in his long road to getting to where he was now and going through every adversity along the way, Static Shock of all people never gave up on him in the slightest. Because within the heroes eyes he was something worth putting on the right track and someone that was all the worth of being put on a path to a better tomorrow; which is why he would be eternally grateful to him.

"Well, I'd like to meet him then if it wouldn't be too much trouble. Because from what you're telling me he sounds like a pretty great guy to be around." Maynard spoke considering that so far all he's heard great things about the guy

"He was. Because out of all of us he was one of the best and one of the rare few that I could respect. Because unlike me and a lot of the original Bang Babies who went around making a mess of things, he didn't and instead chose to do the right thing. Which is why had I done the right thing as he'd done and not had my head up my ass; then maybe I would've turned out for the better." Francis replied knowing that had he followed Static's example then he could've become a better man than what he had been

"Well you know what I think it's better this way because the adversities you had to go through; helped you to become the man you are today and without them, you may have turned out worse or better. But you know what I'd rather someone stick with the experiences they've had in life than try to wish it all away." Maynard spoke with an almost somber sigh at the end

"Because after having been experimented on and having been opened up in every which way possible, not to mention being treated as something lesser than human all the while. You can believe that I wanted to on everyday wish if possible that it never happened to begin with. But I realized that dwelling on the past in the short nearly 2 months I've been free; one thing and one thing in particular." Maynard added in the passing weeks since his escape

"And what's that Maynard?" Francis asked wondering what it was

"That you have to keep going in life despite the cards you've been dealt and use them to your advantage and make the most out of life. Since mine, we're having been experimented on into being a super weapon, yet I've taken that and turned what they've done to me into my greatest asset." Maynard answered back with a somber smile as his tone wasn't of confidence or even arrogance in his abilities, but a hopeful knowing that it'd be enough to do what he'd have to

Because the thing is that Maynard knew full well that he was in a world with people who had abilities that could end continents if not small planets, therefore he knew that despite the past he was given and the abhorrent experiments were done to him by Cadmus; that he couldn't sulk and brood about his situation. Instead he knew that he had to knuckle down and grit his teeth to continue moving forward, because he wasn't aiming to be some all powerful god among men in the slightest; no what he wanted was to simply have enough power to destroy those who'd snatched away the life he could've had and his humanity.

"I've never really been thinking about it like that. Because I was mainly just trying to get by and go ahead to the next day since everything I did back then caught up to me while I was trying to make my way into law enforcement. And in fact still does, because every now and again I still get dirty looks from people from when I was Hotstreak. Not to mention the occasional brick that gets thrown through my house, yet I can't really blame them when I was being a little shit during my teenage years." Francis stated because from the get-go he was focused on just making it through another day since his past did come back on him with a vengeance

"Well after I get done with these two other dumbasses in your town, then it should be smooth sailing from there on out." Maynard told him in hopeful spirits  
"That's something I can drink too," Francis spoke as the two ordered more drinks in the hopes that things would be getting ready for a new tomorrow

* * *

**(2 days later, Lexcorp, January 11th, 2010, 3:45 pm)**

It was a cloudy afternoon as Amanda Waller was at Lexcorp for the sole purpose of finding out that Project Legion had escaped, so suffice to say she wasn't happy that Luthor had done nothing to nothing about it

"Oh come on now; I don't see why you've got yourself all twisted into a knot about this." Lex Luthor stated as the director of Cadmus was none too pleased about this whatsoever

"I am because you let the one thing we had, that could allow us to turn the tide in this nonsense of heroes vs villains to escape and now run rampant throughout the country. So excuse me if I'm not jolly about this at all." Amanda Waller spat in clear acidic disdain at the bald billionaire having let this happen

"Look, Amanda. You can't have expected to have Project Legion cooped up in there for all that time, besides think of it this way in that we can finally have it field tested like we wanted." Lex Luthor replied nonchalantly which did nothing to alleviate the ire of the Cadmus director

"You forget that Project Legion was meant to be our way of doing covert ops missions to make sure that both sides of the coin were out of the picture. Since that was the design of it so that we wouldn't have attention drawn to us like hungry lions chasing a gazelle. Not to have it out and about doing what he's doing now." Amanda Waller spoke as to what Project Legion was supposed to be meant for

As the basis for Project Legion's true directive and mission statement was to take out key players for both sides of good and evil, to which would effectively leave both sides headless and stalemate them long enough for Cadmus to step in and effectively help and squash the endless cycle once and for all.

"Well just relax already and try not to burst a blood vessel already, after all this can work out in our favors. After all, this gets rid of some loose ends for me and some loose ends for both Cadmus and that Suicide Squad project you have. Because I know that some of them are getting out of hand for you." Lex Luthor stated knowing full well that this could be beneficial for them both

"Don't try to change subject Luthor, as we aren't finished with this by a long shot. Since I had to pull out two members from the Squad that was on a mission to deal with this bullshit." Amanda Waller countered refusing to let him divert her attention away from this

"All I'm trying to do is tell you that this works out for the both of us and winds up as a win-win situation in the end." Lex Luthor stated as he mainly saw this as beneficial either way

"Regardless of what you think I've already sent them out towards his location to recapture him, because the Justice League can't afford to know about him whatsoever." Amanda Waller spoke knowing that if the League got to him it'd be a disaster

"Oh, now you're being paranoid, after all with how we've made him and even with parts of his original personality still intact. He won't want to join them whatsoever; after all his willpower alone to have his personality intact after the initial infection of the virus and after the years of experimentation, was what made him our prime and final candidate for Project Legion." Lex Luthor spoke knowing that one of the things that made Maynard successful within Project Legion was his ability to retain his own personality and sense of identity

"After all we needed in your words a super soldier who could adapt to the situation needed, not a mindless super weapon who'd go berserk with powers that would be another Galatea if left unchecked." Lex Luthor added as the dark-skinned woman cursed that her words were being used against her

"Nevertheless they're being sent to Project Legion's current location to be recaptured." Amanda Waller answered back heatedly

"Oh really and tell me how are you so sure that they'll win against him because its been almost 2 months since he's escaped and with how he's been created, how much stronger than them do you think he has been. Because he will not stop until he's gained all power necessary to kill everything he targets, so what makes you think they'll stand an accurate chance?" Lex Luthor questioned her in bringing up quite a compelling point

Because as it stood Maynard was on a warpath and doing all he could to make it as expedient as possible towards his goal and armed with the adaptive and evolutionary capabilities of the Blacklight virus, Lex knew full well that he was becoming like a juggernaut in that once he got started it would be almost impossible to stop him.

"I'll take that silence as you don't know and I'll even go as far as to say that deep down you know they're going to lose." Lex Luthor assumed in knowing that even with the two sent out against him they wouldn't be of any match

"Well even if they lose, at least they'll give intel on how and what I should do next against him. Because he wasn't and can't be allowed to run so rampantly, as I've already had one disaster with Galatea. So as you can see and tell I don't need another one." Amanda Waller stated as she didn't want a repeat of Galatea out and about

"Yes but remember that we might as well make the most of it. Since the more we try to send after him, then that's more ammunition that the League is going to use to go after us and I know we both want none of that." Lex Luthor told her knowing that the League were like bloodhounds as all it took was for them to keep messing around with Maynard and the League would be on them like the plague

"Once again you are right, but that will not stop me from sending more out to re-capture him before the League takes notice and tries to get to him. After all, stranger things have happened." Amanda Waller responded as she got up to leave

"But remember Luthor if he comes for you in his vengeance, then just remember what I told you in us having gotten to him earlier." Amanda Waller told him as the bald billionaire stared back at her

"If that is my time to die then so be it. After all, no man lives forever and I've made peace with everything I've done and will do in the future." Lex Luthor stated in contentment that if Maynard comes to kill him then he will not fight the inevitable

"I didn't expect you to be so accepting of death considering everything you've gone through up till now, tell me what's changed?" Amanda Waller asked of him

"That's easy, really, as I've merely come to face the fact that I'm not immortal, neither am I some all-powerful alien, or some powerful sorcerer or what have you. For all I am is simply someone who's trying to do the best he can for what he believes is the right thing for humanity to continue pushing forward." Lex Luthor replied knowing that he was merely a mortal man doing what he thought was best to help humanity overall stand strong for what was to come

"Well, then I wish you the best from one to another with whatever you've got planned." Amanda Waller spoke before leaving

"I'll need it since if Project Legion is to make an impact on the world, then he'll need to be as strong as possible. After all, he may be just what I need to make sure the Light stays on track and doesn't get careless." Lex Luthor said in afterthought as he knew that Project Legion needed to continue to be out and about to make sure everything would stay on track

**So then with Maynard carving a warpath through Dakota and now is being hounded by Amanda Waller to make sure that Project Legion is taken back before the League or anyone else can get to him. Find out how all of this shall unfold in the new chapters of Follow the Blacklight.**

* * *

**Now then let's get started with Q/A of the reviews from the last chapter.**

_**Unsanmusho: Glad you continue to like the story. And Static will have his role to play in the story soon enough, as there's a good deal that I'd like to do with his character that I have planned.**_

_**Stratos263: Yeah I never understood it either man. As you'd think for people who are all about goodness and protecting the people that they'd at the very least clean up the messes they made, since I'm pretty sure a lot of people do get pissed at heroes for all of the property damage that results in their workplaces getting obliterated or their apartments/houses getting absolutely ruined.**_

_**Merendinoemiliano: Glad you like how I've set up things so far in the story and hope you like the show. And on the subject of Norse dragon emperor that will have to be a work in progress, since upon looking back at it I realized there are some things I'd like to go back and fix.**_

_**Nellis**_:**Glad you think so highly of the story and hope I can deliver more with what I put out.**

* * *

_**And cut as I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter since once again we're winding up into the main story, but nevertheless, I hoped you like what I'm setting up and that being said let's get to it now shall we.**_

_**First up we've got Maynard against Hyde which I thought would be pretty cool to do since it would let me show that beyond the show of Static Shock he wasn't all that much, on top of the fact that it allowed for me to put his knew fire powers to good use.**_

_**Next up we've got Maynard vs Shiv which I wanted to do for the fact that well mainly that I liked to show that aside from a personal dislike of him being a jackass in my opinion in the show, that I could build onto where his character would turn into in his logical conclusion of being a bit of a psychopath.**_

_**Following that up, we've got a bit between Maynard and Francis which I thought would be cool to do, for the simple fact that I could build upon his backstory and do a bit of character development on Maynard.**_

_**Lastly we've got the part between Lex Luthor and Amanda Waller which I did to show that for one it would only be a matter of time before she would come after him and also do some character development for Lex since in my opinion, he's a character that I feel in stories can be done a good deal more than what I usually see.**_

_**That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible since I know this story can be something really cool; because every little bit you guys do helps the story out. Also, remember that flames will be ignored, yet constructive criticism so long as its well thought out and not an excuse to be a dick is welcomed.**_

_**That being said this is Nomadic Chaos signing out till next time to give you bigger and better content using the power of chaos, as next time we've got Maynard fighting some members of the Suicide Squad and meeting up with Static Shock; so stay tuned for all that.**_

_**Prelude Theme Song: Rusty Cage by Soundgarden**_

_**Random End Song: Shuriken by Twelve Foot Ninja**_


	4. Chapter 4: Deadman Walking

**(Chapter 4: Deadman Walking)**

It wouldn't be more than a few days later as Maynard would be going after the 2nd to last of the Bang Babies, which would be Madelyn Spaulding since he wanted to get rid of the person who could move things with her mind. Because while he knew the Ebon would be dangerous at night since the shadow-dwelling Bang Baby would be at his strongest then and there, he also knew that if he wanted him to be destroyed and permanently so then he'd have to go to Static for help.

Since he knew that the former hero turned medical intern and a budding surgeon was the only one he could think of to help him, because if there was anyone who'd have a score to settle and finish with Ebon then it would be him. Therefore after dealing with Madelyn he'd got towards him and request his help in dealing with and destroying him once and for all after all, revenge was a most powerful motivator and he hoped that it would be enough to convince him to help.

* * *

**(January 14th, 2010, Dakota City, Nebraska, 6:30 Pm)**

It was half-past 6 as he saw a flying Madelyn Spaulding with bags of cash surrounding her while Maynard was rushing after her with his whip arm at the ready, as he was so ready to try out a new function he'd been working on.

_"Well here goes nothing."_ Maynard thought as he swung his whip arm towards her

"And jackpot, now then time to reel her in." Maynard said as his whip arm impaled her right leg as the blades extended outwards like a grappling hook and reeled him towards him

"I will not be chased by all of you inferior mongrels!" Madelyn cried out as she sent a telekinetic shockwave that forced him off of her but at the expense of a chunk of flesh being torn out

"Hey, I resent being called inferior." Maynard spoke as he used controlled bursts of fire to safely landed on a roof while Madelyn nearly crash-landed on an adjacent one

"Oh great another Static Shock to get in my way; except you look like a homeless bum. Just my luck that a superior mind like mine would have to fight such a dirty mongrel." Madelyn said in disgust over Maynard's appearance

"Hey, I'm right here you know. As I know I look like the definition of a murder hobo. But cut me some slack, as I haven't had much time to look my Sunday best ya know." Maynard responded at the jab to his disheveled appearance

"I know and be gone already, since I've more important things to do." Madelyn stated callously

That in mind she let out a potent telekinetic shockwave that raced towards Maynard who focused biomass towards his legs and made makeshift ram bolts out of it; in order to not get blasted off the roof that had a chunk of stone turned to dust. Yet he soon propelled himself towards her like a cannonball the moment she launched another one that nearly tore it apart, with him having to quickly use a controlled burst of fire to land quickly on the ground to avoid getting a hearty chunk of his face blown apart; before continuing to rush after Madelyn.

With the 20 something telekinetic having to keep her distance as she saw Maynard shift his right arm into its bladed form ready to impale her; while she threw out telekinetic blasts that tore at the ground and heavily dented the sides of cars with him being staggered back half a foot as he continued to focus biomass to his legs. But he remained impeded as he continued to close the distance towards his target, with her throwing out a concentrated blast of telekinetic force that blew a baseball-sized hole in his gut; that while it stunned him temporarily allowing her to start to fly off and away was only an inconvenience that he soon regenerated from.

With him quickly shifting both his arms into what he dubbed due to their appearance Roid Rage and grabbed a mailbox off its hinges before he chucked at her; causing her to fall down with cracked ribs and in a dazed state at the surprise attack. She soon found herself being assailed once again as Maynard chucked a manhole cover at her with such speed that it caused a caused to form across her head along with a concussion, with her face stained with red; as she soon had a trio of cars launch themselves promptly at Maynard in retaliation.

_"Well, the good news is that the Roid Rage I got from that Hyde guy work like a charm."_ Maynard thought as he threw the cars down in rapid succession only for him to find a bus hovering over him

"Now die with the rest of these inferior maggots!" Madelyn exclaimed launching the bus at him full of civilians and their children

"Good to know that I can catch a bus," Maynard said to himself as he set the bus down and ripped the door off its hinges

"Alright Y'all need to get out of here now, because unless you want to get turned into a paste then move it," Maynard told them as they quickly evacuated before he was blindsided by a telekinetic shockwave that propelled a stop sign into his face

"Any last words before I crush you like the inferior piece of garbage you are?" Madelyn questioned as the super soldier ripped it out of his face

"Yeah,...you're still gonna die," Maynard responded as he threw a pickup truck at her

With that in mind, she managed to stop the pickup truck and the 3 others that followed after it that tried to crush her, yet it was all a ruse as Maynard had used them as cover to appear on her right side and punch her in her right arm. With her letting out a scream of absolute pain as Maynard's Roid Rage shattered the bones in her right arm from her shoulder up that was soon violently dislocated, to her mid forearm as tendons and muscles were shredded from the blow.

To which caused her to soon promptly descend to the ground amidst the cars that were heavily damaged in their descent as she tried to fly off and away cradling her now obliterated right arm, yet Maynard wouldn't let her so easily get away; as he quickly switched to his whip arm and launched it forth towards her where it soon grazed her lungs. With him soon reeling himself towards her despite her trying to force the appendage out of her chest it was too late; for Maynard had soon closed the distance and clocked her across the face, breaking her nose and caving it in as she once more fell to the ground a bloody and broken mess.

With Maynard about to go in for the kill until she launched such a strong enough telekinetic blast that he was sent 2 and a half stories into the air as he felt some of his ribs break from the sheer force behind it, so with the self-absorbed telekinetic thinking the fight was over she began to hobble away. Only for moments to pass before she soon took a loud gasp, as she slowly looked down to see the bladed arm of Maynard impaling her through the chest as he looked at her with a triumphant smile on his face.

"H-How did you survive that? T-T-That should've been m-m-more than e-e-enough to shatter your ribcage and crush your i-insides?" Madelyn questioned before she was soon bisected

"Simple. Because if you really want to be dead set on killing me. Make sure its something I can't regenerate from." Maynard spoke as he sent out biomass tendrils to absorb her upper half that was still held over his bladed arm

"I do wonder what kind of new stuff I'll get out of her?" Maynard wondered before soon enough her entire body was consumed by the biomass tendrils

"Hey, Francis I got rid of Spaulding." Maynard told the police sergeant as he called him

"Good to know Maynard, as that means that the last one left is Ebon and knowing him he's probably lying in hiding; considering how you've within the span of not even 2 months gotten rid of the major criminals here." Francis responded knowing that the shadow using Bang Baby was trying to hide until it all died down to avoid Maynard

"Well, he can't hide forever, as I'm going to make damned sure of that. Especially since I've got something planned to make sure that he won't get away." Maynard told the pyrokinetic policeman

"What exactly do you have planned up your sleeve Maynard?" Francis questioned

"Its something I've been thinking of for a while, but trust me it'll work itself out." Maynard assured him

"Whatever you say Maynard; just make sure its nothing crazy. Because I don't have it in my paycheck to cover damages for something crazy." Francis spoke as Maynard could only let out a small chuckle

"Oh trust me you've got nothing to worry about." Maynard told him before hanging up the phone

_"After all; all I got to do is make a little visit and then off to the next town."_ Maynard thought as he took off with Madelyn Spaulding's lower half slung across his back like a sack of potatoes

* * *

**(The next night, January 15th, 2010, 8:40 Pm, Dakota City, Nebraska)**

It was the next night as Maynard was taking a brief and well-deserved break from Bang Baby hunting; considering he'd been going nowhere but up in taking them out, so to celebrate he got some ice cream.

_"Man it's been a hell of a while since I've had ice cream. Since I can't really remember the last time I've had some."_ Maynard thought to himself as he ate birthday cake flavored ice cream with marshmallows and sprinkles in them

"Since I can honestly say that these past 2 months have been amazing for me. Since I can finally say that things are finally looking up for me right about now. Now if I could just get to killing off some of those people from Cadmus then that would be fantastic." Maynard spoke before taking another bite before he felt heavy footsteps thud across the pavement before he jumped into the air

"I told you that should've let me get the first hit at him." Copperhead spoke as he and King Shark stormed onto the view

"It ain't my fault he's a fast as hell." King Shark spoke as he lumbered towards Maynard who continued to eat his ice cream

"Still we would've gotten the drop on him hadn't you been lumbering around like a damn rhino." Copperhead argued as Maynard took out his phone and texted Francis what was going on

"Well all I got to do is stall them for 12 minutes...I can definitely do that." Maynard said to himself as he finished his ice cream

That in mind while the two were arguing amongst themselves he made a set of fireballs that he began juggling them at a rapid pace and increasing them to about a dozen; before launching them at them that exploded with enough force to stun them as they were left with 1st-degree burns on their person. With Maynard having used the ability of flight he stole from Madelyn Spaulding to fly into the air and shifting both arms into his Roid Rage, he soon dive-bombed King Shark in the shoulder hard enough to dislocate it from its socket.

Before dashing off and away from them to give Francis enough time to catch up with him while still allowing them to catch up enough where they could track him since he had every intention of knowing why they were after him. With him using his greater superior physical abilities to stall them until he soon saw Francis coming; using his powers over flame and fire to propel himself like a human rocket towards the villains.

"The two of you put your hands behind your head and drop to your knees. As either we can do this the easy way; with no mess and no one getting hurt, or the usual way." Francis ordered them since he really didn't want to have to go through this

"Look we've got orders to capture him and either get out of the way or you'll regret it," Copperhead spoke as he bared his venomous fangs

"I ain't going back there, as none of you can make me," Maynard spoke assuming the worst of why they were here

"You're property and like it or not you're coming back with us," Copperhead told him as Maynard's biomass rippled angrily

"So go ahead and struggle, since I love it when my prey struggles." King Shark added as he had an almost frenzied look on his face like his namesake

"Well Francis seeing as how they aren't giving us much option, I'll take Shark if you take the snake?" Maynard asked as he cracked his hands in ready for the battle to happen

"Seeing as how they aren't going to come peacefully, then it's option B as I'll take the snake," Francis answered back

"Excellent. Now if you don't mind I believe my fists have a date with this fugly fishman's face." Maynard spoke as he ran up and drop kicked King Shark

"So then it's just you and me then, as I hope you like a 4 by 10 cell with 6 bars. Because that is where you'll be staying." Francis spoke as his hands lit aflame

"You wish." Copperhead retorted

* * *

**(Francis vs Copperhead)**

That in mind Copperhead used his mutation to fuse his legs together into a serpentine tail and rush after Francis either to slash at him with his venomous claws or bite at him with his fangs, yet Francis immediately stopped this as he raised his hands and a wall of searing flames stopped him in his tracks. With him not having stopped fast enough to have crashed into it and have his costume get scorched in the process, as he hissed in pain from it while they divided to see Francis having a truncheon in hand and him staring down Copperhead with a neutral expression.

That in mind Copperhead tried to slash and swipe at Francis who blocked and swatted aside the attacks with his truncheon; before he promptly swung it like he would a one-handed baseball bat and cracked Copperhead across the jaw. Before doing it twice more and knocking out teeth in the process as a bruise formed upon Copperhead's face, with him lunging out at him again and failing as Francis's years of having fought against Bang Babies and metahumans alike allowed him to block with the truncheon.

For he soon took his truncheon and smashed it into his right leg with such force that it left a nasty bruise on it, with Copperhead having tried to bite him in the neck; only to get a face full of flame that burned at his mouth and nostrils. Before soon enough having the truncheon smash into Copperhead's nose-bloodying it, as it was promptly followed up by a shockwave of flames that sent the serpentine man sprawling back as the police sergeant stared him down.

"This is your final chance to surrender peacefully, as cease your actions now or be taken down with extreme prejudice." Francis told him as he rather he'd surrender so he can do this peacefully

"That will not happen, as you won't get in the way of us reclaiming Project Legion." Copperhead responded as rivulets of blood dripped down his face

"Then you will be arrested and taken down with extreme prejudice, just know that I gave you the option of going quietly." Francis told him as he pressed a switch on his truncheon

That in mind the upper part of his truncheon opened up and sectioned off revealing portions that looked like a high tech lighter and soon enough burst into flames, with Francis now wielding a mace like a truncheon that he used to beat Copperhead with. For the flames around it were concentrated like a blowtorch as it struck him in the dead center of his chest incinerating part of his costume and leaving 2nd-degree burns; that made serpentine villain recoil from the burns that were now on his chest.

For Copperhead tried to bite him in the neck only for him to be struck in the dead in the mouth and knocking out and subsequently burning his fangs, with Francis starting to have had enough Copperhead trying to take him out as the serpentine villain swiped at him with his claws in vain. So with that in mind, he let loose a concussive burst of searing flames from his truncheon like a flamethrower, that propelled Copperhead away from him who had his abdomen covered in painful looking burns; as he struggled to rise upwards.

Only to find a dome of fire rise up around him and swirling rapidly around him as he soon found the oxygen rapidly drain from his lungs; due to the intense heat burning it all away and creating a vacuum within the area. For Francis continued this until minutes soon passed and proceeded to subsequently snuff them out, with Copperhead having had 3 quarters of it burned away and himself suffering full body 2nd-degree burns on his person

"Well, I gave him ample warning to surrender peacefully, as now he can do so within the confines of a cell." Francis said under his breath as he put handcuffs on Copperhead

_"Now then time to take you to your new home and check back with Maynard soon enough."_ Francis thought to himself as he hauled Copperhead's limp body to his police car

* * *

**(Maynard vs King Shark)**

Maynard currently had a very bruised and battered in a headlock and was currently choking out the larger shark man who was thrashing about trying to get him off of him, yet Maynard continued to hold onto him as his arms clamped down onto his thick neck like a python. With him having tried to ram him into a wall with enough force to crush him, yet that failed as Maynard thrust his legs out and stopped it from happening as the brick wall crack as he stopped King Shark in his attempt to try and crush him.

With him pushing a considerable amount of biomass into his legs and soon pushed off from the brick wall with such force that a large section of the brick wall was turned to rubble as they soared into the air, for he then proceeded to soon piledrive him into the concrete with such force they were in the sewers below. For King Shark tried to rush off so as to find a large enough body of sewage to hide in and gain the advantage over Maynard, yet that didn't happen as Maynard activated what he dubbed his Nasty-Whip and swung it out at the shark man.

With the blades on the serrated appendage hooking itself into his flesh as Maynard with a yank of his arm reeled King Shark back towards him, where he proceeded to uppercut him back towards the surface with the crunch of cartilage. Before he jumped up and swung his Nasty-Whip back down and sent King Shark back into the concrete where he landed with a loud crack, with Maynard having swung it once again as it cracked against his skin and took off a layer of it that peeled off to the ground.

"You know I don't get it, I haven't really gone after you guys since I escaped. Since I haven't done anything to go after you guys yet and yet you guys come after and try to force me back. Because the last time I checked; I am no one's property." Maynard spoke in irritation that they'd try to force him back to being a lab rat while he cracked his whip-like appendage

"All I know is, I'm gonna tear your goddamned limbs off! Before you get drug back!" King Shark roared in frenzied rage before charging after Maynard

"I'd like to see you try." Maynard under his breath

That in mind he cracked the Nasty-Whip at King Shark who'd jumped out of the way, thinking that he was going to take out his legs, but Maynard had redirected it; so that it would instead slash him across the face and the serrated blades of the whip-like appendage destroyed both his eyes. For the shark man's vision exploded in crimson causing him to bellow and roar in pain as he was now rendered blind, he then switched from the Nasty Whip to his Roid Rage before spotting a manhole cover and soon grabbing it.

With him then spinning around like a top before hurtling the manhole cover like a discus with such force that the flailing shark man, that he was caused further pain as his left arm was severed at the beginning of his forearm; with him soon bleeding out further his stump gushed out spurts of blood. For Maynard soon followed this up by jumping up into the air and then aiming himself at the blind and one armed shark man, for his right arm soon collided with King Shark's muscled thigh and with an audible crack shattered his right femur.

With King Shark being forced to his knees from the blow and the one that followed that shattered his other femur, Maynard then proceeded to wail on King Shark's face with his Roid Rage until his face down to his sternum was reduced to a bloody pulp. For Maynard to be on the safe side of things incinerated to ashes, as in his mind you could never be too careful when dealing with anyone from Cadmus; which was why he made sure to burn every last inch of flesh down to ash.

"Well bad news is that I gotta quicken my going after Ebon if Cadmus is sending guys out to get me. Which sucks since I was hoping to spend a bit more time here and all" Maynard said to himself considering that the longer he stayed here the more time Cadmus would have to send stronger people to capture him

_"But if I want to get this done then I guess the good news is that I can now go and talk to Static about helping me kill him. So that's a plus."_ Maynard thought as he went off to recuperate for the night before seeking out Static

* * *

**(Freeman Community Center, 2 days later, January 17th, 2010, 1:45 pm)**

It was a few days later as Maynard was soon at the Freeman Community Center where he heard that Static's alter ego Virgil Hawkins volunteered at on the weekends, therefore he decided to stop by and pay a visit so that he could hopefully have the former hero's assistance in taking Ebon out once and for all.

"So I take it you wanted to see me?" A voice asked from across the hall that was approaching him

"Yes as I need your help. Because I assume that Sergeant Stone, has at least informed you of what I've been tasked with doing as of late?" Maynard asked the approaching man before him

"He told me and the only thing I have to say to that is, that I'm mainly happy you're making the streets safer for everyone. In fact, you've started to have me take up arms again. Which is weird to say after having given it up for so many years." Virgil answered as he approached Maynard and revealed himself to the virally infected man

Virgil had grown up in the past near-decade since the 2nd Big Bang with him going onto his mid 20 's has grown his hair out into full-blown dreadlocks that went down to nearly his elbows, with him having grown to stand the same height as Maynard did; with his eyes staring at him with mixed emotions. With his facial features had taken after a bit more after his father in terms of him having a more squared off and rigid jawline and stern expression, while from his mother he had her nose, high cheekbones and warm brown eyes that stared at him with understanding.

For he wore a pair of blue jeans that were held up by a black leather belt, a Bobby Brown t-shirt with the album art for Don't Be Cruel on it, stormcloud grey and black winter boots and a stainless steel watch on his right wrist that belonged to his father.

"I can imagine." Maynard spoke considering how long he's been out of it

"But still I need your help to take out Ebon. Since if there's anyone that's as capable in helping me take out Ebon. Then it's you." Maynard told the former hero as after all who else better to help him take out Ebon than the one who's faced him time and time again

"One thing I will say is that...I will help you with taking out Ebon. However, I will only do so on the single condition that it is me who kills him." Virgil told him agreeing to it, but on that single condition

"Sure, no problem; although I gotta ask how this all came to be?" Maynard questioned him as the former hero let out a sigh

"I think it's better if I tell you all of what happened those years ago. Because I had nearly lost everything and all because I continued to show mercy. So grab a seat, since it's gonna be a hell of a long one." Virgil answered back

That in mind Virgil told Maynard of the events in which Ebon had tried to destroy his life as a whole from his having killed his father via crushing his torso like a walnut, to having put Sharon into a 5 month long coma, to have put his best friend in a wheelchair after having used his shadow powers to put him in a near-fatal car wreck. Suffice to say Virgil had almost snapped in pure homicidal rage considering that he rampaged his way towards Ebon, having electrocuted or flash fried his men in his rage; with him almost succeeding in having taken out Ebon but for some reason he'd let him go in an act of mercy when he saw that all of what he'd done in getting to Ebon was acting like a man his father would be disappointed in.

"And that's what Ebon had done to try and make my life absolute hell. Since I can't even describe to you how enraged I was at Ebon." Virgil told him as small sparks of electricity came from his hands

"Because I could feel it in every fiber that I should kill him on the spot; for what he did to them. But I couldn't bring myself to do it no matter how much I'd wanted to at that moment. Yet I couldn't because I had known that if I had acted out of spite and vengeance, that I'd be going against all of what my father taught me on how to be a man. Therefore out of the memory of my father and not wanting to go against all of what he taught me I let him go in order to try and be the better man." Virgil told Maynard as to why he couldn't have brought himself to kill Ebon that day

"I can respect that. After all, in the face of having wanted to obliterate someone, you instead chose to be the bigger man in that instance and honor your father's memory. But what's changed that you've agreed to help me kill Ebon?" Maynard responded as he could highly respect that from Virgil

"What's changed is that I thought had I put the absolute fear of God into him, that he'd possibly but not likely reform. Or in the best case just stay away from here and not cause any more trouble. But yet I was proven wrong when about a year ago he came back starting trouble again and I thought that I'd let the police handle it. But he's just kept going back to his old ways to prove he's the strongest, or how he's the kingpin of all Bang Babies; like it means something." Virgil spoke considering that when he'd done that act of mercy towards Ebon he'd thought he'd just give up or disappear, but was proven wrong when he went back to his old habits

"Well, have you ever considered that some people aren't capable of change? Because that's the thing most people fail to realize. As some people are just meant to be bastard covered bastards with bastard filling inside." Maynard said considering that one thing that he could get from what memories he had was that some people weren't able to change

"I have always kept hope that they'd be able to do so. As what with Francis and his wife among some of the other Bang Babies, that my friend Richie and I helped get reformed. With some of them leading quite fruitful lives. Yet throughout all of this; Ebon and the others you've...gotten rid of would rather just stay being the same criminals they've always been, instead of moving on and trying to be something better." Virgil replied as he couldn't understand why they would stick with being criminals when they could do something so much better with their lives

"Well like I said some people just are unable to change since it's just that some people are stuck to be nothing but complete bastards." Maynard said as it was something that not many people and especially heroes never could understand

"As much as I want to argue with you on that, I can't what with everything I've seen since taking over for my dad here at the community center as well as being an intern at the trauma unit at the hospital. So when I've seen some of the worst that the streets have had to offer, I truly mean it without a shadow of a doubt." Virgil told him considering between the community center and his soon becoming a resident at the hospital was that he'd seen some of the worst there was

"I'd imagine since what with how things are nowadays with metas popping up, or some guy thinking he's some future crime lord because he has a gun on him," Maynard spoke noting of how everyone thought they could be some big shot because they had some deal of power

"Still I will agree to help you take out Ebon. Since it is time that I correct the mistakes of my past, not out of hate or anger. But to prevent Ebon from doing to me what he did to anyone else's loved ones." Virgil replied considering that he was going to fix his mistake of letting Ebon live once and for all

"Excellent to hear. And glad I can have you onboard for this." Maynard said happily to have the former hero onboard for everything

"I should thank you really. As I can finally put to rest a mistake that's haunted me for so many years. Because so many lives have been ruined or sent into chaos because of my act of mercy and as the man my father taught me to be, I will not let another one be ruined by him." Virgil thanked in appreciation of being able to put to rest the blight that had been Ebon down for good

"It's no problem whatsoever. Besides I've already got him tracked down thanks to one of my powers. All I need from you is to be ready to go and then we can hunt him down." Maynard told him, as he used his hunter vision to easily track down the remaining Bang Baby

"Let us do this tomorrow morning, as I want this done and over with as soon as possible," Virgil said wanting this to be done and over with ASAP

"No problem and glad that you can help me out with this," Maynard said as he felt pretty good about his chances right now

"And thank you for allowing me to put this to rest." Virgil thanked Maynard for allowing him to finally put this thing from his past to rest

* * *

**(The next morning, 6:54 Am, Dakota City, January 18th, 2010)**

It was the next dawn as the winter sun had yet to start rising, as our two heroes soon closed in on Ebon's location; ready to put him out of commission once and for all.

"By the way, I did not know you could fly." Virgil spoke as Maynard flew beside him

"Oh yeah, it's one of the new powers I've gained, as granted...it's a bit weird doing so...but I'm getting used to it." Maynard told him as inexperience over flight caused him to drop and soar in height

"I can tell." Virgil spoke as he saw the virally infected man struggling to maintain flight

"Every time I see one of those spandex wearing tools flying, I now have more respect for them." Maynard commented at the fact that flying was much harder than what he anticipated

"But on a side note; I do like the outfit you've got going on." Maynard commented at Virgil's new costume he wore

"Thank you, as let's say I got the inspiration from someone who gave me a good look at what my future could be." Virgil told him as he wore the costume he'd seen himself wear decades into the future (A/N the Static Shock outfit from the episode Future Shock)

"Neat. Anyways I've found where Ebon is." Maynard told Virgil

With that they dived down towards Ebon's hideout which was an abandoned crack house in which they landed near; albeit with Maynard due to his inexperience with flight face planted into the concrete and had scraped up his face. So after his face took a short moment to regenerate they entered the decrepit 2 story house to once and for all put a stop to Ebon, for it smelled up must, old syringes and crack pipes gone stale from misuse and partly rusted as well.

With them having traveled upstairs guided by Maynard's Hunter's Vision until Maynard soon pushed Virgil out of the way as a hand made of shadow tried to crush both him and Virgil, as coming out of the shadows was the upper half of Ebon. With Ebon having hardly changed in the years since his clash with Virgil except for the right side of his face down his ribcage had disfiguring electrical burns that were noticeable even in his shadow cloaked form, with him having been rendered bald due to Virgil having fried off all the hair from his scalp.

For he wore a wife beater t-shirt and ragged looking sweatshirt covered in grime as his blank white eyes glared a hole at both Maynard and Virgil, at them daring to attack him in his own decrepit and rundown lair; while the two stood ready to engage him.

"So this is what you look like...wow you are extremely ugly." Maynard commented on the disfigured state of Ebon's appearance

"So you're the bastard who's been fucking up my shit, in my town." Ebon spoke with a sneer

"To be fair you guys aren't really that hard to get rid of. Then again considering how I can literally punch a man's head off, then what I do to you guys wouldn't make for much of a challenge anyway." Maynard noted as to the fact that even with his baseline strength a punch from him could snap a grown man's neck

"The real question is what would happen if I punched a guy as hard as I possibly could...questions to answer for myself later." Maynard thought to himself in wondering what would happen if he hit someone as hard as he could

"And the last time I checked Ebon this town didn't belong to you." Virgil stated as he gaze bore a hole through the shadowy form of Ebon

"Like you're gonna do anything to stop me now. Because you couldn't pull the trigger on me then and you can't do it now. Because you're still just punk ass bitch who can't do shit." Ebon spoke as his shadowy form loomed over Virgil

"Just like how your father was just another punk ass nigga who wasn't shit when I crushed his ribs…" Ebon managed to get out before a concussive shockwave of electricity blasted the wall he was in apart into smoking cinders

"You chose the wrong words to say Ebon." Virgil told him as he sparked with electricity

"Because it was only out of respect for my father's memory that you've lived as long as you have now. So for you to disrespect him to my face, makes me wish I had just gone through with ending you like I should have that night." Virgil added with complete and utter contempt for his father's killer

"Look even I can agree to not mocking someone's dead dad wouldn't be in your best interest. Especially considering you're up against the people who are gonna tear you a new one. Both figuratively and literally." Maynard told him as he turned his left arm into the Nasty Whip

"Like you, two can do anything to me because both of you are in my world now. So let's see how long you two last in the dark." Ebon retorted as he tried to slink back into the shadows, only for Maynard's Nasty Whip to quickly wrap around him like a python and slam his body into one of the walls

"Alright let me explain this easily enough for you since I swear nearly all of you villains don't seem to get the writing on the wall." Maynard spoke as he constricted the Nasty Whip tighter around Ebon

"No matter where you go, there's not a single place in Dakota that you can hide from either one of us. Because thanks to one of my powers I can hunt you down no matter which place you try to go through, so good luck trying to escape or pull anything. Since you'll only die trying." Maynard told him since he wanted him to have no illusions of him being able to win

Because unlike other heroes Maynard in every case that he had to fight an enemy, he refused to give them any sort of illusion or hope that they'd be getting away in one piece unless it was within his prerogative to do so. Since to him, it was a matter of them against him to the very unrelenting bitter end and because of that wasn't going to spare any mercy or give them any illusion they'd be sent back to a jail cell, as it would only be an unmarked grave or being absorbed by him.

"Now then time to finish what I started a long time ago because this ends once and for Ebon," Virgil told him as with that in mind he fired off a blast of lightning

**So then with Cadmus sending people to recapture him, Maynard is forced to hasten things and have none other than former hero Static Shock to help him take out the last of the 4 Bang Babies terrorizing Dakota City. Well, find out in the all-new chapters of Follow the Blacklight.**

* * *

**But first off time for Q&A reviews from last chapters**

_**Ascandus: Glad you like the chapter and yeah Amanda clearly underestimated the destructive capability of Maynard**_

_**Stratos263: Trust me man you've no idea how much Amanda has screwed up. Also on the subject of Lex, this version of him is a far more mature and collected one who has had time humble him into what he is within the story.**_

_**Merendinoemiliano: I'm still working on making the fights better but glad you like it so far and glad that you're watching the series. And Alex will appear far later in the story since I have plans concerning his character that tie into the overall story, but not James since I wasn't a really big fan of his character.**_

_**UnsanMusho: Glad you like how things are going in the story and hope I can continue to deliver**_

_**Nellis: I will do my best to continue the good work of the story, as there are still a lot of surprises in store as we move on**_

* * *

_**And cut as I hoped you guys liked this chapter as it may not be much but it's still something that I thought would be pretty cool, also sorry about the cliffhanger but it had to be done because why not. Yet with all that being said let's get down to it now shall we.**_

_**First up we've got Maynard defeating Madelyn Spaulding which I wanted to do, because out of all the villains in the show I found her to be the most annoying and least memorable of his rogues' gallery.**_

_**Following that up we've got Francis and Maynard going up against two members of the Suicide Squad sent after him, which I did for the fact that I wanted to show that Cadmus is actively trying to send people after him. After all, with what Maynard is capable of with the Blacklight virus, it would make sense that he'd be targeted in such a short amount of time.**_

_**Following that up we've got Maynard finally meeting Virgil who I had aptly taken a bit of retirement from being Static Shock, which I thought would be nice not only because of what Ebon's done to force him into that. But also because I wanted to show that within my timeline of things that not everyone continues being a hero or villain and some wind up just continuing on to being other things and having lives outside of being heroes or villains.**_

_**Lastly, we've got the encounter and cliffhanger to the imminent fight that is Ebon vs Maynard and Virgil which I thought would be pretty dope to start and finish up the next chapter.**_

_**That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible since I know this story can be something really cool; because every little bit you guys do helps the story out. Also, remember that flames will be ignored, yet constructive criticism so long as its well thought out and not an excuse to be a dick is welcomed.**_

_**So with all that being said this Nomadic Chaos using the power of said Chaos to give you great content to read, as the next chapter will be the fight against Ebon and Maynard having made a friend similar to himself so stay tuned for all that.**_

_**Prelude Theme Song: Rusty Cage by Soundgarden**_

_**Random End Song: Dead Cell by Papa Roach**_


	5. Chapter 5: Shadows Fall

**(Chapter 5: Shadows Fall)**

It was early in the morning as many things were happening in the January dawn such as people rising up to go to work and earn their living, or ready for their children to go and get ready for the school day to come. In the slums of Dakota City, it was quite something else considering that Ebon was about to have his life snuffed out by none other than Maynard and Virgil, for not only terrorizing the former hero's home but also has given him nothing but grief.

* * *

**(Dakota City, 6:54 Am, Dakota City)**

It was 6 minutes till 7 as the winter sun had soon begun to rise as Ebon was nearly blasted through the wall courtesy of Virgil.

"Nice shot their Virgil." Maynard commented at the large hole in the wall

"Thank you I've had years to practice. Besides I had to hold back or otherwise we'd be one less room if I started going anywhere near my full strength." Virgil told him at still sparking hole that looked like a small grenade went off

"If that's him holding back, I wonder what his using his full strength would be like." Maynard wondered curiously as to what his compatriot's full strength looked and felt like

"Anyways where is Ebon hiding at?" Virgil asked as to where Ebon probably slinked away to

"Oh that's easy he's down the hallway. As I swear people forget that no matter where they go, they still have biomass." Maynard told him considering that as long as a target had biomass his Hunter Vision could track them down

That in mind they proceeded down the hallway where Ebon's enlarged hand tried to swallow them as his fingers lurched forth from the hallway and tried to enclose around them, only for 3 of them to be severed as he turned his left arm into its Blade form and with a singular swing severed them like it was nothing. Which forced Ebon to surface as he clutched at his bloodied stumps for fingers which were currently spurting blood, before Virgil used a concussive burst of electromagnetic energy that sent him tumbling down the stairs.

With them following him down to the kitchen where using his powers of electromagnetism to force the pipes from underneath the sink and under the house to burst forth, wrapping around Ebon's body. Before Maynard rapidly closed the distance and punched him into the ground with enough force to crack apart the wood, sending up a cloud of dust as with each punch at Ebon's body the wooden floor slowly but surely caved in.

For Ebon was forced to endure Maynard's blows as his insides vibrated with each punch as he had to wait until the 9th one were his restraints were loosened enough from the blows, he was now free to enact his plan against them. With that, he used his powers over shadow to allow him too soon warp his body around a now surprised Maynard, engulfing him within the darkened folds of his body; while Virgil looked on at the violently struggling mass within Ebon.

"You probably shouldn't have done that Ebon." Virgil spoke as Maynard was cursing in the confined space he was trapped in

"Why not I got rid of your punk ass friend, who can't cause me anymore trouble. Besides what the fuck are you gonna do about it since we both know you don't have the balls to try anything with him trapped in me." Ebon retorted smugly knowing he had his former nemesis right where he wanted

"So how about you piss off and I'll consider letting him live." Ebon told him as the cursing grew louder

"I don't really have to do anything. Because as it turns out he really doesn't like being in enclosed spaces, so whatever happens to you next is out of my hands." Virgil told him considering that due to having been experimented on for so long he developed a hatred and borderline phobia for enclosed and small spaces

That in mind Ebon soon began to feel a rapid series of sharp pains in his abdomen; before soon enough 5 inches of blade began to poke out as Ebon groaned and soon screamed in pain, as he was forced to release an angry Maynard. With his body going back to its normal form as multiple puncture wounds covered his entire abdomen, as he dropped to his knees in pain before Maynard in his anger at being put in such a small space that it reminded him of when he was experimented on by Cadmus; did what came naturally to him in the situation.

That being he punched Ebon so hard in the face that his nose wasn't so much caved in as it was quite literally punched off his face, with blood spurting out of the hole in his face; before being followed up by him grabbing him by the head and chucking him out into the open like football. With him tumbling roughly across the ground as small chunks of debris following up after him, with him soon being blinded as the rays of the morning sun came up overhead forcing him to close his eyes both in disorientation and pain from Maynard's attack.

With his disorientation causing an electrified stop sign to be ripped off the pole it was attached to and promptly strike him in his aside hard enough to knock him back to the ground, before Maynard rapidly closed the distance and hit him hard enough in the face that it fractured his right orbital and almost reduced it to paste. Before Maynard then chucked into the main street where he stood in a dazed heap and blinded by the sun before Virgil used his electromagnetic powers to cause metal poles and cars doors to wrap around Ebon's body like a metal cocoon binding him in place.

"You know what Ebon I realized something in all this time since then, is that you're beyond help. Because in all the times I've sent you packing you were the one who I could never get to try and change. After everything I tried to do to help you, Sharon tried to do help you and hell even your own brother tried to do to help you; what do you go and do. You go ahead and spit it back in our faces and try to ruin our lives and all for what?" Virgil had realized in that even when he was Static Shock; Ebon had always been the main Bang Baby that had shown he was beyond reformation

"Because all of you niggas kept me from doing what I was meant to and take this town over. As I was supposed to take over this town and be the goddamn kingpin. But no you, you're shit nerd friend and your Dr. King ripoff sellout you call your pops kept fuckin' up everything for me. So I did what I had to do, to take them out and get what's mine." Ebon told him as every last thing he did was so he could be the undisputed crime lord of Dakota City

"You robbed me of my last remaining parent, put my sister into a coma and put my best friend into a wheelchair. Just so you can be some damned crime lord, as we were trying to improve this place and you just damn it and all so you can be something that petty?" Virgil questioned as he struggled immensely not to raise his voice in pure disgust of Ebon

"You're damned right I did, as everything here deserves to be mine. As I'm not gonna have anyone fuck up what I deserve to have. Since these streets and everything in it deserved to be mine." Ebon answered as within his perspective he deserved to be the undisputed ruler of Dakota's streets

"Well you know what if you feel that badly about it, then you can rule the streets alright. But you'll rule them in hell where disgusting trash like you belong." Virgil responded with pure disgust

That in mind he used his electromagnetic powers to lift the metal cocoon Ebon was covered in and pretended like he was wading up paper into a ball, as more pieces of metal slammed into him and simultaneously began crushing him. With him doing this until he couldn't hear the muffled grunts of pain from Ebon any longer, as a warped metal orb stood in place of where Ebon once was.

"So are you gonna be alright their Virgil?" Maynard asked as the sunlight now shined over the area

"I...I'll be fine….I'm just gonna need time to myself...considering I just found the incredibly stupid and petty reason...why my family and best friend almost had their lives torn asunder." Virgil answered back considering that a myriad of emotions ran through him

"Alright well I'll dispose of Ebon; so you can go and cool off. Since you look like you need it." Maynard replied as he hefted the dense metal orb over his shoulder

"T-Thank you. Because after this morning...I just need to be alone right now, because I don't know if I should feel enraged or disgusted right now." Virgil spoke before summoning a manhole cover and taking flight to go and be left alone

_"Alright time to dump you out to sea."_ Maynard thought as he went to dispose of Ebon's corpse

* * *

**(1 week later, January 25th, 2010, 2:10 pm, New Orleans, Louisiana)**

It was a week later as Maynard had gone to New Orleans after having been thanked for his help in getting rid of the Bang Baby threat, and was currently finishing his lunch and desert and generally enjoying a good time.

_"Well, this is just what I needed after having to deal with those Bang Babies."_ Maynard thought as he finished his gumbo and his fried alligator

"Who knew that these guys could make such great food." Maynard spoke practically inhaling his food

"Your ice cream sir." The waiter told him as he gave him his extra large cup of birthday cake ice cream he specifically ordered for

"And you, my good man are a godsend for getting me my food on time and this ice cream flavor. For that, you deserve this." Maynard replied as he reached into the wallet he'd taken and had taken out 25 dollars to tip the waiter with

"Sir you don't have to tip me this much." The waiter said in shock of the generous tip

"Nonsense you've done more than a good job and as such, you should get rewarded for it." Maynard answered back knowing that the waiter did a good enough job besides with all the money he took from killing and or absorbing criminals he had more than enough money

"Thank you, sir, I appreciate it and I'll get you your bill soon enough." The waiter spoke quite happy with his generous tip from Maynard

That in mind after paying for his bill he began to walk the streets of New Orleans eating his other cup of ice cream, until he soon saw a 7 and a half foot tall gator man that he vaguely recognized as Killer Croc; who in his charge across the streets of New Orleans had knocked Maynard's ice cream out of his hands. With this angering the virally infected super soldier considering that if there was one thing he loved it was his ice cream and Killer Croc doing this, would not stand as he proceeded to storm up to him.

"Hey scale for brains, you owe me an apology for ruining my ice cream." Maynard spoke angrily that his ice cream had been ruined

"I don't have to apologize to you for a damn thing." Killer Croc told him as Maynard stood before him

"The hell you don't, as you are gonna apologize for ruining my ice cream. Or we're gonna have a problem here." Maynard responded as he wasn't going anywhere till this man apologized for ruining his ice cream

"I don't have time for your shit; so piss off." Killer Croc spat as he sent Maynard sprawling with a clawed backhand that tore out his windpipe and jugular

**"Yep he ruined my ice cream and tore my throat to shreds...I'm gonna kill him. I'm definitely gonna fucking kill him."** Maynard thought to decide his course of action on how to deal with Killer Croc

Once his wound to his neck regenerated he used his Hunter Vision to track down Killer Croc to his location, he broke into a full sprint and turned both his arms into his Roid Rage as he rapidly closed the distance. For once he did so; he leaped after Killer Croc and Superman punched him in the back knocking him face first into a car with enough force to nearly crush it in half, with Killer Croc turning around to see Maynard glaring at him as he reached towards the ground and grabbed a manhole cover.

That in mind he threw it like a frisbee; albeit with Killer Croc catching it although with it nearly breaking one of his hands in the process, yet it left him open to a two-fisted punch from Maynard with such force that it shattered some of his scales from his body and caused him to hack up blood and saliva. With him being halfway sent through a brick wall and tearing the car he was up against in half, with Maynard deciding to hold nothing back punched a hole into his deep muscle tissue sending him through 3 buildings in the process.

Meanwhile, Killer Croc was recovering from the blow he just received as he struggled and staggered to rise to his feet, which was met by his body painfully protesting due to the hole in his abdomen that stained his body crimson. With Maynard having fired of 3 rays of scorching flame out at Killer Croc who managed to get out of the way from the first one, the other two struck him in the chest leaving scorch marks across his scaly hide.

"You know what all of this could've been avoided had you just apologized for ruining my ice cream. But instead, you had to go and be a jerk." Maynard told Killer Croc considering that had he simply apologized for destroying and ruining ice cream then none of this would be happening

"Like I told you I don't gotta apologize for shit, besides I'm the damn Killer Croc and I'm gonna tear you to shreds." Killer Croc boasted as though he were the superior predator

"You say that now, but like everyone else I've come across...well they aren't alive anymore to say otherwise," Maynard spoke as he changed from his Roid Rage to his Nasty Whip

That in mind Killer Croc tried to charge after him, yet with a crack of his Nasty Whip, he had it wrap around the gator man's maw and swung him into the street where he tumbled like a sack of potatoes. With another crack of the whip like appendage he sent it out after the nearly 8-foot tall gator man like a speeding crossbow bolt; for Killer Croc raised his scaly arm to block it, as he did exactly as Maynard had counted on him doing.

With the bladed end of it hooking itself inside his flesh and with him yanking it forth as hard as he possibly could, for Maynard had not accounted for him using the amount of strength he had in said motion for it to take off his left hand at the beginning of his forearm. With the Nasty Whip retracting back to him and absorbing the chunk of flesh into him, as said wound sent a now bloodlust filled Killer Croc after him; who's charge he met as he switched back to his Roid Rage.

That in mind he found himself bit on one of his arms by Killer Croc who tried to tear off a chunk of his biomass, only to be met by disappointment in pain as he used his free arm to pry open his bottom jaw and then promptly dislocate it with a hard yank; that nearly tore it from his face. That in mind he decided to end this and decided to take a flurry of body shots at Killer Croc's torso, with the force of the consecutive blows soon turning the gator man's insides to slush as he spared no mercy with each jab, cross, and haymaker; for Killer Croc's consciousness was soon faded away as the blows easily ruptured his organs.

"And this is for ruining my goddamn ice cream!" Maynard exclaimed as he finished him off with an uppercut that sent his reptilian skull soaring 15 feet into the air

"Now then time to see what I'm gonna get from you. Since if I'm not gonna have my ice cream then absorbing you will be a close second." Maynard though as he sent biomass tendrils to absorb Killer Croc and virtually leave him a hollowed out reptilian husk of a corpse

_"Well since that's settled I'll go and test out what I got from him later."_ Maynard thought as he leaped off elsewhere as two heroes stood on the scene having witnessed what Maynard just did

"Hey, Arrow we're telling the League about what we just saw right?" Speedy asked his mentor considering they watched someone quite literally beat Killer Croc to death

"Trust me this ain't gonna be something we can just forget about. Especially when Batman hears about this..he'll most likely have a field day about what happened here." Green Arrow answered back knowing that what happened was to be immediately reported to the League

"You know you're telling him right." Speedy said as the emerald archer blanched at the realization

"It's time like this where being a hero really sucks." Green Arrow sighed knowing that having to inform the League of this was gonna blow big time

* * *

**(3 days later, New Orleans, Louisiana, 8:42 pm, January 28th, 2010)**

It was a few nights later as Maynard had taken a bit to practice with the new ability he gained from absorbing Killer Croc, which had come in the form of a pair of deadly claws he could now form on both of his hands.

"Well, so far this has been quite a productive month for me." Maynard noted considering that things had been quite productive for him as of late

"Let's see I got myself a good deal of new powers and killed an actual villain, granted it was one that's just an overgrown lizard. But still a victory nonetheless still a victory." Maynard thought as he soon heard sounds of people getting the tar beaten out of them

That in mind he soon saw a group of metahuman muggers evident by the flashes of energy and the acid burns among other things in the area as the defender was thrashing them about like they were in the 4th grade. With her having grabbed the one who was spraying acid at her and before he could spew another spray of acid out at her, she grabbed him by the mouth and sent a blast of heat vision down his throat causing his head to explode into charred fragments that she threw down amidst the other corpses.

For she stood at 5 foot 10 with fiery strawberry blonde hair that went to her elbows done in a fishtail braid and bright azure blue eyes, with her facial features causing her to look almost like Supergirl except aged by a dozen years; albeit with them looking more razor sharp in definition. With her having a very muscled figure reminiscent of someone who'd been a veteran M.M.A fighter, who had a solid DD cup bust, wide flared hips, and muscular legs and a firm peach shaped rear end.

With her wearing black jeans, a long sleeved red shirt with the Spiderman emblem on it in black and over it a blue jean jacket with her wearing black winter boots with cobalt trim on it, with her wearing atop her head an azure blue winter cap.

"I was gonna ask if you needed help here but assuming what you did to these guys. Then I'm pretty sure you're well taken care of." Maynard noted as to one of the assailants had part of their skulls caved in

"Well when compared to me, there isn't much that can compete with me." The woman told him as she dusted herself off

"But mind tellin' me who you are stranger?" The woman questioned him

"I'm Maynard and pleasure to meet you. But then again, who are you?" Maynard asked in turn

"Well let's see here...I used to get called Galatea but that was ages ago before I had a chance to get an actual name. So just call me Sharona." Sharona told him as her time as the clone of Supergirl was one of which she'd long since gotten over

"Pleasure to meet you then Sharona, as mind telling me what you're doing here in New Orleans?" Maynard asked the Kryptonian clone of Supergirl

"I'm here just doing some sightseeing mostly. That and just doing your now and again thrill-seeking." Sharona told him as to what she's been mainly doing in New Orleans

"What about yourself, as what are you doing here?" Sharona further asked

"It's a bit of a long story, as trust me there's a...there's a bit to unpack." Maynard told her considering that with all he's gone through there was a good deal to unpack

"Alright well tell me, since I've got nothing else to do right now...except for maybe going out on Bourbon Street tonight." Sharona told him considering that was really the only other thing she had planned to do

That in mind he told her of his being abducted by Cadmus and the subsequently experimented on him to be a virally infected super soldier with enough potential to decimate nearly any metahuman threat, with him having recently escaped and has been gaining strength to take on Cadmus and gain revenge. With Sharona who was formerly known as Galatea having a bit of her own axe to grind with them; after her defeat with Supergirl instead of trying to revive her from her coma they tried harvesting her to use for clones and then promptly trying to dispose of her and suffice to say when she escaped she was very much enraged, to say the least.

"Looks like we both have something in common...a complete hatred for Cadmus." Maynard spoke seeing that they both had a mutual hatred for Cadmus as a whole

"Trust me I wanna watch their bones snap and their bodies crack like cheap glass at a pawn store and burn every single thing they love to the ground." Sharona spoke as nothing more than their complete destruction for casting her aside like a bottle of cheap perfume

"Well then I think you and I can agree upon something that can satisfy our mutual hate for them and all of what they've done." Maynard replied as an idea came to mind

"What do you have in mind?" Sharona asked as to what he had in mind

"Well why don't you and I just simply team up. After all, between the two of us, I'm pretty sure that we'd be able to much faster destroy Cadmus in a mutually assured bout of destruction and ultra-violence." Maynard suggested considering that what better to destroy Cadmus than with a friend who wanted them dead just as bad

"Oh, I can more than get behind that, as I haven't just been going around the world just to see what its got to experience. Although granted I've more than enjoyed doing so. But more than that I've also been spending time in making sure I'm as lethal and strong as I can make myself. Because oh boy am I just generally excited about this." Sharona told him as she'd spent her years since that fateful day she's also been doing everything possible to make herself as lethal combatively as possible

"I think we'll be able to get along just fine, considering that my powers are mainly suited towards killing anyone who gets in spitting distance," Maynard told her as he snapped his fingers

With biomass soon covering both his arms as soon enough they were formed into four-fingered claws with each claw was in the form of a 2 and a quarter long machete-like blade except broader and slightly more curved, while the thumb was a full foot and a half foot long and more straightened, as what looked like quill-like blades made of biomass 3 inches long ran up the length of them.

"Since I haven't had much chance to test these out on anything decent, but with all the other powers I've acquired in the short span of 2 months...that I can handle roughly anything," Maynard responded as he'd yet to have a test run on his claws or name them but he figured he'd get the chance to do so soon enough

"Neat. As I've got the feeling that we'll go hand in hand together in a fight." Sharona spoke as she stretched herself out

"So the real question is what do you want to do now before we go out and kill us some people at Cadmus?" Sharona added as to what they should do now

"I don't know really, as probably go dancing and get something to eat. Since it wouldn't hurt to go partying before we go and say hello to the wonderful people at Cadmus." Maynard suggested as he thought the idea would be quite nice all things considered

"Besides with the crazy 2 months I've had, it definitely wouldn't hurt." Maynard thought considering that he needed a night out without something either hunting him down or trying to kill him

"Sure I'd love that, as its been awhile since I've had a good night out." Sharona replied and with that, the two headed off to go clubbing and eating

* * *

**(2 days later, January 30th, 2010, The Watchtower, 1:45 pm)**

It was a quarter till 2 in the afternoon as some of the Justice League members were gathered after Green Arrow had informed them of what had gone on in his trying to stop and capture Killer Croc.

"I'm telling you I saw that guy beat Killer Croc to death with his own hands." Green Arrow told the gathered Justice League members

"Since I'm pretty sure that there's footage of it having happened." Green Arrow spoke before the Flash soon pulled up something on his phone

"I think I found what Ollie is talking about." The Flash spoke as soon enough he pulled up on the viewing screen a YouTube video of Maynard wailing on and then subsequently killing Killer Croc

"Someone wielding this power can't go unchecked, seeing as how someone with these powers that we've not really seen before could stand as a possible flight risk." Wonder Woman said knowing that Maynard could present a flight risk

"Agreed as there have been reports of him in both Dakota City and in Salem, Massachusetts killing off criminals and the metas there. For what reason still remains unknown, but one thing is for sure in that he needs to be watched." Batman agreed as the threat that Maynard represented was very much a credible one with his abilities

Considering that a metahuman who had no records to speak of that popped up out of the woodwork and soon enough started cutting a swath through the U.S.A despite it being common thugs and some villains of minor note it still was something that they couldn't ignore.

"Wait just a moment Bruce there is one thing that we're not considering to do." Superman spoke up

"And what would that be?" Batman questioned

"Well why not try to find and recruit him into the league." Superman answered back as a suggestion

"You can't be serious." Batman spoke as Superman's expression unchanged

"Why not as he's a metahuman that's simply had no one too help him and show him the way. Which is why it wouldn't be so out of the picture to not do so?" Superman questioned not seeing why they couldn't do so

"There's the fact that he not only possesses powers which for the most part we've never really encountered before, not only that but the thing is, does he even want to be a hero. Considering that he may simply enjoy doing what he does enough to where it just may not be a viable option." Batman answered back considering that Maynard may not want to be a hero but also was too stuck in his way of killing off those against him

"Well that is the thing, we won't know until we try. Besides given enough time he may prove to be invaluable to the league." Superman countered knowing that it wouldn't be for certain until they tried

"I gotta agree with Supes on this one. Granted seeing what the kid can do is pretty damned scary in its own right, but I'm all for having someone join the league. Since anyone can be a hero if you think about it; you just have to give them an opportunity." The Flash agreed due to his personal experiences knew that anyone could be a hero and all that was needed was for the opportunity to be given to them

"Thank you. But what about you Diana and Oliver, since your input on this matter is just as needed?" Superman asked the two other members of the League as to their input on the subject

"While I do support this, I do have to agree with Bruce on the fact that he does represent a danger and a very credible one at that. Which is why I say that if we are to do this, that we be extremely careful. Considering that by the footage we've just been shown and the reports given to us that he is something that we can't afford to take even the slightest bit lightly on, therefore I purpose that all League members that we do sent after him are to be on utmost guard. Since it'd be on all of our heads if something were to happen because we didn't properly advise those under us to be on their guard." Wonder Woman spoke knowing full well that Maynard even just starting out as he was, wasn't to be taken lightly in the slightest

While Wonder Woman was a hero no doubt she was also a warrior as well and as such she knew that someone with Maynard's capabilities and combative strength wasn't to be taken lightly or underestimated whatsoever. Therefore she knew that all League members should they encounter him should be on guard in knowing full well that if they didn't then it'd be on their heads should they have death befall them because of their mistake of not taking such a credible threat seriously.

"Agreed. Which is why if we are too do this then all League members that are either sent to him to try and recruit him into the League or encounter him, he is to be treated with the same threat level as any other villain. In fact if not more so due to the rather unique capabilities." Batman spoke in knowing full well that Maynard threat level needed to be treated as such

"Look I only came to you guys with this information because of the fact that he pretty much ragdolled Killer Croc, other than that I don't want any part of this. Because in the event that things go wrong, I don't want him to come back on me or worse yet Roy and all because I pissed him off." Green Arrow stated considering that a guy that could tear apart Killer Croc and cut a swath through Dakota's metas like it was nothing was someone he didn't want to piss off

"Understood as this meeting adjourned as all League members will be notified of him and be cautioned to stay on guard against him. However, I want a word with Superman." Batman spoke as all of League members nodded before soon leaving with exception of the Man of Steel

"I don't understand why you think this is a good idea? Since we are playing with fire here." Batman questioned considering that Maynard was a threat they still had no idea about

"Oh now you're just overreacting Bruce, as there's nothing to worry about." Superman answered back while the Dark Knight's expression didn't change whatsoever

"Not all of us have bulletproof skin, so excuse my cautious towards a threat that we barely have any idea about and add to it that from what I could gather is growing stronger by the literal day. Since this isn't something we can simply just take lightly because not everyone is cut out to be a hero." Batman said as his mind flashed back to the memories of his 1st Robin before Dick the one that made him realize that grim reminder

"So what. Does this mean you've lost hope, as everyone is deserving of a chance to do good they just need to be shown the way and given that chance." Superman responded believing wholeheartedly that everyone could be a hero if given the chance

"Everyday we're faced with the same fight against villains and with no end in sight. With their being only so much we're able to do before even hope that the fight will get better. Since it seems as though now there are more villains than heroes popping up and slowly but surely we're becoming outnumbered and outmanned." Batman replied as unlike his counterpart in the Kryptonian he was no idealist

Instead of having to be Gotham's Dark Knight as well as his time in the League had him become a pragmatic realist and had to face the reality that things are changing and that heroes were in an uphill battle against the forces of evil.

"Which is why I do not like this because at best we should keep a close eye on him. Because in having him join the League and having to become a hero we may just wind up creating a monster. Since when people who aren't made for the life of heroes try to become one and fail, then they turn into something far more sinister. Which is why with the unknown that he is, it is not a good idea and in fact, an incredibly bad one to do this." Batman added in knowing that the people who tried to become a hero and failed due to having found out the reality of it wound up in increasing cases much worse villains than what they normally did battle against

"Well I do have hope that it'll work as all that needs to be done when he joins League that he can be shown the way and that he'll become a great hero and League member." Superman said in having full confidence that when Maynard was recruited and after awhile in its ranks would become a great hero

"Believe what you will. But when he racks up a body count amongst the League members then it'll be on your head seeing as how this was your idea." Batman responded considering that any deaths that befell a League member would be on the Man of Steel's head

"Since at the rate he's going within a year or maybe more he'll eventually have enough power and ability to shatter the Man of Steel, and when that happens it'll be your fault. Because you maybe a god compared to the rest of us, but at times you can be such a fool." Batman added before leaving the meeting room and leaving the Man of Steel with his thoughts

_"I know this will work, as everyone can become a hero if they're given the chance."_ Superman thought to himself knowing that if given the chance then Maynard would make a fine addition to the Justice League

**So then with Maynard having met the clone of Supergirl formerly known as Galatea the two now embark on an attempt to destroy one of the Cadmus bases, meanwhile the Justice League is now made aware Maynard's presence and now seek to recruit him into their ranks.**

* * *

_**But with that out of the way its time for a Q&A of the reviews from the last chapter.**_

_**Ascandus: Glad you continue to enjoy Maynard's growth in power as he basically becomes an apex predator of sorts, and while he won't be absorbing Kryptonian DNA or at least in the foreseeable future, he will be absorbing other DNA that will make him strong enough to make Supes bleed. Also with the absorption of Killer Croc the whole Blacklight's revulsion to water is pretty much nullified due to Killer Croc being a giant gator man who can swim underwater quite well as his name suggests.**_

_**Stratos263: Yeah he's not just screwed but uber boned as you could tell.**_

_**Merendinoemiliano: Glad you like it so far. And I will continue to work on the raw technique of what Maynard's capable of since with all that he's got he's still learning and evolving his powers, so give it time and it'll happen as he improves. Also, I don't hate James as I do mildly like his character, just not enough that I'd have him fit within the context of the story without it complicating things.**_

_**Unsanmusho: Glad you liked Vergil's part in the story since I wanted for his being aged up to have some significance that I thought would be badass.**_

_**Nellis: Glad you like the awesome work I've done and hope I continue to deliver.**_

* * *

**_Well, that takes care of that and hoped you enjoyed this chapter since it was a fun one to have written out, but as always, let's get down to it now shall we._**

**_First up we've got the continuation of the Ebon vs Static and Maynard fight which I hoped you guys enjoyed considering that from the start of things it was mainly a squash match, considering that the two of them were of greater ability and strength than Ebon. That and I hope I did a good job with how things unfolded at the end of it._**

**_Next up we've got Maynard killing Killer Croc which I thought would be a bit humorous in the reason why he'd do so, considering that he both had it coming and out of it he got the Claws ability as well._**

**_Following that up we've got Maynard encountering Galatea or as she's called Sharona and the start of their eventual friendship with one another, which I will expand a bit upon in the following chapter._**

**_Lastly, we've got the League finding out about Maynard and their decision to try and recruit him into the League which was only a matter of time, considering that what Maynard's done wouldn't go silent for very long._**

**_That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible since I know this story can be something really cool; because every little bit you guys do helps the story out. Also, remember that flames will be ignored, yet constructive criticism so long as its well thought out and not an excuse to be a dick is welcomed._**

**_That being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said Chaos to give you great content as the next chapter will have Maynard and Sharona going after a Cadmus Base among other things so stay tuned for that._**

**_Prelude Theme Song: Rusty Cage by Soundgarden_**

**_Random End Song: Heaven nor Hell by Volbeat_**


	6. Chapter 6: Friends of Destruction

**(Chapter 6: Friends of Destruction)**

It would soon enough be the month of February as Maynard and Sharona were en route towards the location which was just in the next state over, therefore it was merely just an 8-hour drive away as the two had headed off. With them arriving in Little Rock and mainly just taking a few days to take in the sights and get to know each other a bit more before they went to obliterate Cadmus, after all, they weren't in that big of a rush so a little time of leisure could be afforded.

With the two having found good company in the other with Sharona having found Maynard's rather easy-going and straightforward attitude to be quite nice to be around, as the super-soldier regained more of his memories his pleasant company continued to be even more so. By contrast, Maynard welcomed Sharona's personality as granted her pugnacious demeanor was something that still took time to grow on him, but otherwise, he found her free spirit and fearlessness to be quite charming in its own right.

* * *

**(February 3rd, 2010, 8:40 Pm, Cadmus Base, Little Rock, Arkansas)**

It was 20 minutes till 9 at night as Sharona and Maynard were now atop the building of the Cadmus base ready to destroy it and bring it to the ground.

"So Sharona are ya ready for this?" Maynard asked as the clone of Supergirl gave a wide grin

"Does this answer your question, Maynard" Sharona responded as she used her heat vision to blast a man-sized hole

"Well then let's get to it now shall we, and remember not one trace of this plays leaves alive," Maynard spoke knowing full well that nothing in this base could be left to escape

"Don't worry I'll have that all covered, Now let's get started already," Sharona spoke as she jumped down the hole

With that in mind, Maynard followed suit as the two jumped down and soon enough began traveling downwards with it not being long before they encountered guards who prevented them from going any further, so the response to this being Sharona punching holes through their chests and obliterating their lungs and major blood vessels. With Maynard blasting a security camera with a bolt of fire as they traversed further down in knowing full well that they were going to be expecting company soon, which is why he promptly shifted his right arm into his Nasty Whip.

Since it wasn't long before they encountered armed guards that the ones who ran towards them were soon taken out swiftly via a few swings from Nasty Whip either destroying their rifles and pistols or severing their limbs completely. With Sharona using a focused and wide-swept beam to borderline incinerate the remaining ones as their charred corpses lie on the ground, with Maynard making sure to scorch any rooms with Cadmus researchers or tech in them with searing flames in wanting to make absolutely sure that nothing related to Cadmus left alive.

With Maynard and Sharona continuing to carve a path of destruction as they tore apart everything in sight in their mutual hatred for Cadmus, with any guard, researcher or anything related to Cadmus either being incinerated by flame or heat vision or beaten to death by Sharona or sliced apart by Maynard's bladed arm or his Nasty Whip. For the two were like avalanches in their unstoppable path of carnage as not a single person was spared within the walls of the Cadmus Base, since both of them knew that if one person was to escape then things would get much more difficult for them.

"Hey, Sharona what do you want to get to eat after this?" Maynard asked as he used his Roid Rage to punch a Cadmus guards' head clean off their shoulders

"I'm down for getting some Red Lobster afterward," Sharona replied brutally snapping another's neck

"Sweet as I've never been out to Red Lobster's before as I heard they've had good shrimp, and of course fucking lobster," Maynard said considering that from what memories he had he'd never been there before

"Trust me they've got great seafood, as you don't know what you're missing out on," Sharona spoke making a mental note to treat Maynard to some Red Lobster after this

Now further motivated by Red Lobster the two continued to their carnage throughout the Cadmus Base with blood, dismembered limbs and bodies, smoke and flames dotting the area in a morbid display as the two cut through them at a rapid pace. With bullets either bouncing off Sharona or Maynard's biomass absorbing the impact of them and rendering them all but useless, with their attempts to use grenades or flash grenades failing due to the two of them possessing superior reflexes and speed that allowed them to punt and throw them right back.

In short, those within Cadmus rapidly realized they were trapped with these two monsters considering that even when the guards or researchers tried to escape their grasp, Maynard would merely use his Nasty Whip to reel them back or split them in half or Sharona would use her heat vision to blast them apart. Therefore while the two were tearing apart the base they decided to set loose what they've been working on them and released Project Thunderclap upon them knowing that it would be there best chance to survive against them.

With it being mere minutes before they reached another of the lower levels of the Cadmus Base where they soon were faced with Project Thunderclap, with it being a 6 foot tall humanoid that looked like a demonic specter that was once human evident by the parts of it that remained human on its torso, thighs, left shoulder, and lower jaw. While the other parts that drew their attention besides the quartet of jet black and bright blue spine line protrusions on it's back like lightning rods, was the electric blue armor-like carapace that covered the parts of its body that weren't flesh like a biological suit of plate armor.

"Huh... well, this was unexpected. So Sharona did you know they'd have this thing here?" Maynard spoke seeing Project Thunderclap before them

"Nope as I just knew they'd be experimenting on stuff, I didn't know they'd have a human lightning rod here," Sharona spoke as they both dodged out of the way from a bolt of lightning

"So after we kill it, do you mind if I absorb who and or what this thing is? Because I wouldn't mind having lightning powers." Maynard requested considering he thought that it'd be a pretty dope addition to his growing skillset

"Sure why not, besides this way if I ever need to charge my phone I can just find you." Sharona cheekily replied as Maynard rolled his eyes and turned his right arm into its blade form

"Whatever smartass," Maynard responded as Project Thunderclap

That in mind the two rushed after Project Thunderclap with the entity lashing out with deadly forks of lightning that raced towards them, with Sharona countering with her heat vision to which caused a small explosion of pure heat in the process. With Maynard using the Nasty Whip to reel in Project Thunderclap towards them as the whip-like appendage sent the entity crashing into Sharona's fist with an audible crack that sent it flying back like a football.

Yet it proceeded to in a pulse of electricity stop itself and in a burst of intense speed rushed back towards them with Maynard stepping before Sharona to take the hit, with him luckily having decided to force biomass into his chest from the incredibly fast and electrified punch. With him shifting to Roid Rage and grabbing Project Thunderclap by the offending limb with one arm while he reared back his fist and struck the electrified entity in the stomach hard enough to force it to one of its knees; before Sharona kicked in the side and sent it spiraling.

With her immediately following up with a blast of heat vision that clashed with a blast of lightning that was shot out by it once it recovered at the last moment with the two clashing, before eventually Sharona's heat vision won out and struck it in the chest blasting off some of its armor-like carapace. Before said carapace had lightning pulse into it and semi-repair the damage done as it then glared at them with bright golden voids for eyes that were ready to electrify them to ash.

"Well, at least we know of what its capable of now," Maynard spoke in reference to its electricity manipulation and superhuman reflexes and speed

"Which means we can start taking off the kiddy gloves and get it started?" Sharona asked as now that they knew what it could do at the most they could go in for the kill

"Of course it does since I can't wait to see what I can do once I have that power in me," Maynard answered back as he was quite excited to see all of the new stuff he'd be able to do once he absorbed Project Thunderclap

That in mind the duo went after Project Thunderclap but this time with renewed aggression with Maynard having clocked the electrified entity in its chest cracking off a large section of it and following it up with a right hook to its face breaking its nose and knocking out some of its teeth. With Project Thunderclap having launched out a blinding flurry of punches at Maynard who was able to shift his biomass into torso and face so as to mitigate the damage dealt by the lightning infused assault, before countering with a shockwave of searing flame that blasted Project Thunderclap back.

With Sharona having followed up with a jaw-cracking uppercut that sent it into the air with Project Thunderclap shooting out forks of lethal lightning at Sharona who dodged out of memory from the last time she was hit by electricity, before unleashing a barrage of vicious punches to its abdomen. With the rapid-fire punches having cracked away at the armor-like carapace faster than the lightning it generated could repair it causing blood to spew forth from its mouth, for it was within mere moments punched into the ceiling so hard that the reinforced steel ceiling began to heavily crack apart.

This was until the clone of Supergirl then grabbed it by the leg and threw it back down to where it was met by a gatling gun like barrage of fireballs courtesy of Maynard; to which Project Thunderclap was able to stop a handful of them by emitting a barrier of electricity to protect itself against them. Yet it served as only a distraction for Sharona to use a devastating haymaker to it's back with rib breaking force to send it back down, which was further compounded by Maynard following through with a punch to its face that shattered its jaw like glass and evident by the audible tearing of flesh.

"I'm surprised that it's actually still standing," Sharona spoke as she blasted a chunk of its leg off via her heat vision

"One thing I will say is that it's stood up to us for a good long while, but I think its time we get this over with. Besides I want to try out that Red Lobster right now." Maynard said as he shot off a burst of fire that ringed around the researchers who were trying to sneakily getaway

"Fair point since I'm getting bored of him since the novelty of fighting this thing has worn off," Sharona told him as boredom had begun to set in

"Well then let's finish this then," Maynard spoke as he switched his arms to their claws form

That in mind Maynard pumped biomass into his legs and launched forward after Project Thunderclap with the entity having shot forth another torrent of lightning at Maynard who tanked it head-on as he continued his charge towards the entity. With him soon closing the distance and landing a small flurry of swipes that left a crisscross of gashes across his torso and shoulders and sundering its carapace that clattered to the ground in a shower of electrical sparks as it screamed in pain with the sound of electrified metal scraping against each other mixed with a man's voice.

For Project Thunderclap tried to charge up enough electricity to fry Maynard once again yet Sharona using an immense amount of speed had charged forward and punched it so hard in the face that its right eye was instantly turned to mush as the cracking of skull and shredding of flesh was heard. With it being followed by another punch to the top of its skull from Sharona and Maynard thrusting his claws through its body until a full foot of his claws from pierced through its chest cavity, the result being its skull-cracking like a walnut and its brain nearly liquefying from impact while its vital organs and major blood vessels were impaled without mercy.

With Project Thunderclap going into its death throes as lightning began to haphazardly arc off it as its life began to rapidly fade away, yet Maynard soon enough absorbed Project Thunderclap into himself as a swarm of biomass tendrils engulfed it. With Sharona watching as biomass and electricity began to cover Maynard as he continued to absorb the entity into himself until he stood there with his biomass rippling from the intake of power as knowledge of how to use his newfound powers flooded his mind.

"So Maynard how ya feeling?" Sharona asked as Maynard's biomass continued to ripple while electricity began to arc out of him

"Let's just say that I'm feeling all sorts of wonderful right now, especially since I've got another power that I can't wait to test out," Maynard answered while sparks of electricity arced off him

"Great to know, as you doing that had me a little bit worried there...not to mention it's super disturbing to watch happen," Sharona replied considering that having watched Maynard absorb Project Thunderclap very much went onto her list of things she'd never be able to unsee

"Fair enough as even I'm still getting used to being able to do that," Maynard spoke as his absorption ability still took him getting used to

"Anyways what do you want to do about them?" Sharona questioned looking over towards the researchers trapped in the ring of fire

"Well since we've got to leave no trace and I do want to know more of what they're up to, I might as well go for broke. After all in for a penny, in for a pound" Maynard answered as he waltzed over towards the now frightened researchers

So after Maynard absorbed the small score of researchers he and Sharona continued to destroy the Cadmus base until it was up in flames; because by the time they exited out of it the place was now a bright inferno. With the duo having had their fun of destroying the place only had one regret and that being the lack of supplies to make s'mores with, but regardless the two were in good spirits in having sundered one of Cadmus's bases.

"That was really fun even if the final boss wound up being more of a disappointment," Sharona said as she'd admit that doing this was quite enjoyable

"You got that right and to top it off I got a new power out of it," Maynard replied as his hands sparked with electricity

"So what do you wanna do now that we've destroyed their base?" Sharona questioned as to what they wanted to do now

"Well since Red Lobster is probably closed since by the time we get over there it'll be past 9 at night. Why don't we go over to a Popeye's and share a few buckets of chicken?" Maynard suggested as to what they could do next

"Sure why not, as I could go for a bite to eat," Sharona replied as the two then headed towards Maynard's car

* * *

**(The next day, February 4th, 2010, Little Rock, Arkansas, 2:10 Pm)**

It was the next day later as Sharona and Maynard had just finished having lunch at Red Lobster with Maynard having to very much agree that their shrimp and lobster was amazing, with the two merely enjoying the sunny day going on.

"You were right Sharona their shrimp is wonderful!" Maynard said happy that he got to go to Red Lobster

"I told you their seafood was amazing, its a shame you didn't try their crab though," Sharona replied happy to have gone on this outing

"Hey, I gotta save some money for later. Granted taking people who I absorb and or kill's money and emptying them out for all their worth is fine and all. But I still have to budget my resources like everyone else." Maynard responded considering that despite his having a decent amount of money from those he killed/absorbed he still had to make sure it was budgeted

"I can't argue with you on that. Seeing as how along with my traveling and sightseeing around the world the past couple of years, I've done a few odd jobs for people in helping them out with things. Which I will say have been pretty fun and making wonderful use of my talents." Sharona replied considering that her odd jobs never left her with a dull moment

"And what are these odd jobs that you do?" Maynard asked as they sat on a park bench and decided to take in the nice February day

"Simple really. Mainly jobs that pay well to my love for ultra-violence and other such things." Sharona answered back with a small smile

After all the odd jobs she was hired for was for making sure that either criminals and or heroes and the like didn't get back up again since she was the one you called when you wanted to make someone disappear and do so without a single trace left of them.

"That oddly makes a lot of sense given how you act in the short time I've known you," Maynard responded knowing that the type of odd jobs she was talking about made too much sense given her pugnacious attitude and love to fight

"Then again I'm surprised you wouldn't go for doing my odd jobs. I mean seeing as how you're a walking arsenal of powers and from what you've told me can literally turn into anyone." Sharona said a bit surprised that Maynard didn't go for doing the type of odd jobs she did

"Well, Sharona right now I'm just solely focused on tearing Cadmus apart as much as I possibly can. That and until the time where I can launch a full offensive on them, then I think the best option right now is for me to keep it moving. Besides at the rate, I'm gaining powers it'll be nice for me to have some downtime so I can experiment and perfect them to the best of what I can take them." Maynard responded considering that with him focused on taking out as much of Cadmus A.S.A.P then his attention needed to be put to mastering his current powers and ones he'd soon gain

"Once again I can not argue with where you're coming from. Seeing as how I was in the same boat as you once and had to build myself up to what I am now, which is why luckily enough I had enough programmed into me to make me a quick learner." Sharona spoke in agreement since it was lucky for her that in the years since awakening from her coma that she was programmed to be a very quick and adaptable learner

"Thanks for seeing where I'm coming from on that Sharona." Maynard thanked her for seeing his side of things on the matter

"No problem," Sharona replied as she looked up at the sun

"Although if you don't mind me asking what are you gonna do next since we've had our little bit of fun here in destroying that base?" Maynard questioned as to what the adventurous clone of Supergirl would be doing and going next

"Well let's see I'll probably be headed over to see some sights in Berlin, seeing as how its beautiful this time of year and I've been wanting to go for the longest time," Sharona told him since she'd been wanting to visit the major city of Germany for a very good while now

"I hope you have fun there whenever you leave," Maynard said in wishing her the best

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere just yet, because I won't be leaving till next week at the very least. So we'll still have plenty of time to hang out." Sharona assured him considering that she wouldn't be leaving for quite a while

"Good to know, since I've got to admit you're quite good company to be around Sharona," Maynard told the clone of Supergirl in having grown fond of her company

"Same to you Maynard. Since your a pretty cool guy." Sharona spoke in having enjoyed Maynard's company as well

"Which reminds me. Where are you gonna be going next once we part ways?" Sharona added in wondering where the virally infected man beside her would go next

"I don't know really as I'll probably go to Georgia where a Soilwork concert is going on. Seeing as how from my memories I really, really love death metal." Maynard responded as that's where he'd planned on going soon enough

With one of the prevalent memories in his mind that remained throughout his being experimented on was that he held a love of death metal and other such music with bands such as Soilwork, Decapitated, Soulfly, Amon Amarth and Children of Bodom and other such bands held a soft spot in his heart.

"Huh, I never would've thought you to be the guy who'd be into that," Sharona spoke as Maynard's disposition didn't exactly point towards him liking such things

"Well like I've shown you I've just been full of surprises," Maynard replied as he absentmindedly played with electricity that arced off his hands

"Once again I can't argue you with you on that, seeing as how we've hardly known each other for not even a month. So I can't expect to know every little thing about you like we're an old married couple." Sharona quipped causing a small chuckle to come from Maynard

"That sounds hilarious considering how much of a dumpster fire we'd be as a couple," Maynard replied in knowing none of them were equipped or wanted to be the adult in the relationship

"Yeah as I swear we'd more often than not either beat the hell out of each other, laugh our asses off at the world around or cause destruction just cause...or a mix of all three," Sharona spoke knowing that if they got into a relationship it'd be a total destruction filled clusterfuck

"I really don't see you being in a relationship. Because I'm pretty sure there's no man that can either handle you or is sane enough to date you." Maynard joked in knowing that there wasn't really a man that could handle Sharona

"Besides what man could tie me down anyways. Since I'm not letting anyone tie me down anytime soon." Sharona spoke considering she had too much stuff she wanted to and was too adventurous to settle down and be in a relationship

"Still I hope ya have fun at that concert in Georgia when we split ways," Sharona added as Maynard smiled at that

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Maynard thanked her

"No problem after all what are friends for," Sharona replied as the two continued to enjoy their nice day out together

* * *

**(3 days later, February 7th, 2010, 3:21 Pm)**

It was soon the 1st Sunday of February as all was going well for the duo; with the keyword, being was until Atomic Skull ruined their day out, so suffice to say the pair wasn't too happy about it in the slightest.

"Well, at least I have a new test dummy for my electrical powers," Maynard said irritated that their being able to hang out together was now ruined

"So then do you wanna take the first shot at him or should I?" Sharona asked her eyes glowing faintly with heat vision

"Let me do this one since I do like a moving target," Maynard answered back as his hand crackled with lightning as he took aim

That in mind a bright blue bolt of lightning raced towards Atomic Skull like an artillery shell being fired and the result was Atomic Skull being nearly knocked to the ground and sent headfirst into the hood of a car, with Maynard being impressed at the strength of the attack considering it wasn't even fully charged. Meanwhile, the glowing green skull of Atomic Skull was not glaring at them as he melted his way out of the car hood, only for him to have Maynard's Nasty Whip wrap itself around him like a python and him being subsequently reeled towards the two like a fish hooked on a line.

With him being subjected to an almost organ rupturing punch to the stomach that had him tear apart the ground as he skidded like a stone across the surface of a lake, with him getting back up and just as quickly as he'd gotten up Maynard and Sharona were right there with their fists colliding to his face and sending him through a building window. For the radioactive villains' cranium soon had notable cracks in it as he stood up to see an irritated Sharona and an annoyed Maynard glaring daggers at him while he got back up to his feet seeing double from the concussion given to him.

For the radioactive villain tried to blast the duo in retaliation, yet Sharona's heat vision easily countered it in a brief clash before soon enough splitting it in half and punching a small hole through his chestplate that smoked heavily from the attack. With Maynard using his Nasty Whip to grab the nearly downed supervillain by his left leg and used it to not only send him flying but also sunder and shred his boot and some of his flesh like it'd been hit by a razor filled blender.

"You know what I would've expected more from someone who was in the Legion of Doom years ago, but honestly I'm just not seeing it." Sharona spoke in not seeing how he was able to have been a member of the Legion of Doom

"...I don't know how the Justice League found me...but I ain't going back to Belle Reve." Atomic Skull said his hands glowing with radiation

"You see that's where you're wrong. Because one we're not heroes, just people who were trying to enjoy a nice day before you ruined it with your antics, secondly we're not even close to being with the Justice League. Now lastly you aren't going to prison, in fact, let's try an unmarked grave." Maynard casually listed off considering that unlike the Justice League they were gonna put him 10 feet deep in the ground

"Like hell, you'll kill me as I will…" Atomic Skull tried to say before a blast of lightning and heat vision silenced him

"Anyways let's get to it already, as we're gonna be missing happy hour if we waste any more time on him," Sharona spoke not wanting to miss out on such in dealing with this low tier garbage

That in mind Atomic Skull upon getting up his body aching with pain shot out a volley of radiation blasts to which Sharona and Maynard beat back with heat vision and lightning in a series of small explosions, with the two closing in on Atomic Skull. With Maynard morphing his arms into their clawed form and proceeded to lay into Atomic Skull like a rabid honey badger; clawing away at his armored plating and skull leaving deep furrows until the ground was stained in the glowing crimson of his blow, before ending it devastating diagonal swipe across his chest to which sundered his flesh and broke a few ribs.

For he tried to fire a blast of energy at Maynard only for Sharona to quickly rush towards him and grab the offending limb and with a yank not only broke the bones in his forearm but also dislocated his shoulder as it was now limp at his side. With Maynard then shifting from his claws to Roid Rage and landing a harsh punch to Atomic Skull's femur that broke it with an audible crack forcing him to his knees, before being sent spiraling away from them in a crumpled heap as he wearily tried to stand back up again as his leg screamed in protest.

With Atomic Skull refusing to go down without a fight and at least trying to land a surefire hit on one of them and proceeded to launch a powerful blast of radiation that streaked towards them like an emerald comet of lethal power. The response to this was Maynard channeling lightning into himself as it headed towards them and Sharona doing the same thing with heat vision before firing out and the duo's attacks merged into each other, to which the result being that it punched through Atomic Skull's attack like it was wet tissue paper resulting in a very potent explosion that was practically deafening.

"Hey, Maynard he's still alive somehow!" Sharona called out to Maynard in having flown over to see if it killed him

"Really?" Maynard spoke pumping biomass into his legs and then promptly leaping to where Sharona was at

"Well, I'll be damned. Since I'll give him credit on being able to take one hell of a beating from us." Maynard added seeing that Atomic Skull was shaking and battered from the 3rd-degree burns covering his body as the green flames covering his skull was now flickering

"So then any other words you have to say before we send you downstairs where you belong?" Maynard questioned the severely wounded man

"You...don't h-have the b-balls." Atomic Skull taunted in not believing they'd follow through with it

"Well, Sharona do you wanna do the honors?" Maynard questioned as her eyes were glowing crimson red

"Gladly and with pleasure," Sharona spoke before blasting Atomic Skull's cranium to smoking shards

"Well, that takes care of that," Sharona added as Maynard started to incinerate Atomic Skull's corpse

"So what do you wanna do now?" Maynard questioned

"Well, I'm gonna go and see if happy hour's over, what about you?" Sharona answered wanting to and get a few drinks going

"I'm gonna stay back and help clean up, after all, you clean up what you mess up is what I always say," Maynard responded considering that with every fight he held a personal belief that made even more sense now that he had his powers

That being to take responsibility enough to clean up your messes regardless of the situation which is why he took the time to clean up the aftermath of his fights seeing it as his responsibility to do so, which was one of the reasons as to why he held a strong distaste for heroes in general due to the fact they never if rarely cleaned up the mess left in the wake of their fights.

"Alright then, well I'll see you later," Sharona spoke as she jumped into the air and flew off elsewhere

_'Well looks like I got a full day ahead of me.'_ Maynard thought knowing he had a lot of cleanup to do

* * *

**(Lexcorp, 4 days later, February 12th, 2010, 1:35 Pm)**

It was the following day as Lex Luthor had been tracking the progress of Project Legion and so far was very impressed with how he was progressing, with him and Sharona uncovering one of the Cadmus facilities that he apparently hadn't authorized with Cadmus, therefore, Waller was here considering she had explaining to do.

"Well, I don't see what you're so upset about, seeing as how Project Legion is progressing quite nicely." Lex Luthor said as he was very much happy with what Maynard was doing

"This isn't a laughing matter Luthor, as he and Galatea have destroyed one of our facilities, on top of what rumors my men have that the Justice League are looking to recruiting him." Amanda Waller responded at the fact that Project Legion was starting its warpath on Cadmus

"For one I'm sure that he won't join them due to how his powers and abilities work, and the fact that he has a strong distaste for heroes. Even before we began experimentation it was already present." Lex Luthor spoke considering that if there was one thing about Maynard that wouldn't change it was that

Seeing as how one of the small myriads of things that stuck around in Maynard throughout his being experimented on was his quite strong distaste for heroes and their inaction to do what had to be done, among other things, that and combined with his personal code of peace through superior firepower is what Luthor banked on in knowing that he wouldn't join them.

"Because at the end of it Waller I know that despite the experiments done on him in binding him to the virus, that his personality and moral code will not let him join the Justice League no matter what. Because he may do save lives and fight against all those petty criminals, but he will never join them considering that in a way like myself he'll do what's necessary." Lex Luthor added in knowing that he and Maynard were similar in that both of them would do what was necessary in order to protect humanity

"While you remain confident in his not joining the League, something I'll hold you too. That still doesn't change the fact that he's now going on a warpath on us in having destroyed one of our facilities." Amanda Waller spoke in knowing that with someone like Maynard wasn't going to stop there

"Yes about the facility in question. Tell me how come you didn't tell me about Project Thunderclap as well as the dozens of others you've been running behind my back, after all, I thought that since I was helping to finance Cadmus after everything that's happened in the past number of years. That I would be privy to giving authorization to these projects as I'd done with Project Legion." Lex Luthor replied catching the dark-skinned director of Cadmus by surprise

"How do you know about that?" Amanda Waller questioned as the bald billionaire smirked

"Easy enough really. Because you didn't think I wouldn't keep my hands in things; especially concerning Cadmus? Therefore, I've done some digging around since then and found out about all of your hidden projects you've been keeping a secret from me. So next time you should really do a better job of keeping your secrets from me as they weren't hard to find." Lex Luthor answered back considering that he didn't get to where he was by not going on the attack and keeping himself up to date on any and everything

"You weren't supposed to find out about this until it was completed since Project Thunderclap like our other projects was still a work in progress." Amanda Waller responded earning a scoff from him

"Yes as keeping from me a metahuman that you were making capable of producing so much electrical power that at his current state; before Project Legion got to him would be able to continuously power Metropolis for 2 and a half years straight without rest. Then I agree that keeping this from me was such a great idea." Lex Luthor said with sarcasm so heavy you could break a chair into pieces with it

"I get it that a mistake was made. But understand that you weren't told about this because we didn't need your vendetta against Superman costing us so much of our hard work." Amanda Waller admitted at the fact that she should've informed him but at the time couldn't risk doing so due to his vendetta against the Man of Steel

"Yet you've forgotten that I've moved on from that useless vendetta. Since all it's given me is nothing but disappointment, anger, and regret for having wasted my time on him when I could've spent on things far more worthwhile. Which is why I've spent time investing in other things and mainly trying to make better use of my resources." Lex Luthor stated in having grown beyond his petty hatred towards Superman and moved onto other things that were more worth his time

"After all, why waste any more of my time with the world's most overpowered boy scout. When I can be doing things to better myself." Lex Luthor added after all he had far better things to do with his time than bother it with Superman

"It seems as though you've actually grown up and seen the light." Amanda Waller unknowingly quipped causing a chuckle to escape him

"Yes, I have over these past few years. But back on topic from now on, I want details about all of the projects you have going on Waller. Since had you informed me of them prior to Project Thunderclap then I could've more than amped up our security measures to have prevented it from being taken." Lex Luthor told her seeing as how he could've easily amped up their security detail to prevent this from happening

"Fair enough I suppose. Since this could've easily been avoided had we just communicated and kept up to date with each other more." Amanda Waller spoke considering had they just kept up to date with each other and talked more then the incident could've been avoided

"Excellent now then I'd like a compiled list on the locations of all Projects that Cadmus is working on currently that I've been kept in the dark about. From there I can start on making more preventative measures from making sure Project Legion doesn't reach them." Lex Luthor replied considering that once he got the list of locations he could get to work on buffing up their security

"Besides it'll be fun to see how he handles a real challenge." Lex Luthor thought to himself intrigued as to how Maynard would handle a challenge

"They will be sent to you by the day after Valentine's day." Amanda Waller told him as she got up

"Good to know and if there's nothing else you have to say then you may go." Lex Luthor spoke as the director of Cadmus left

_'Now then time to turn my attention towards more concerning matters.'_ Lex Luthor thought to himself as he opened up a file named Project Kr

"After all, I feel as though if he's going to one day surpass or replace him, that he might as well have a few helping hands before he's ready." Lex Luthor said to himself, after all, he felt that Project Kr could use a few upgrades if he was going to one day surpass Superman

**So then with Maynard and Sharona having destroyed a Cadmus facility and having defeated a villain together and with them parting ways what adventures will follow afterward. Well, you'll have to find out on the new chapters of Follow the Blacklight.**

* * *

_**That being said let's get down to reviews from the last chapter now shall we.**_

_**Guest: Hope you've enjoyed this update**_

_**00RaiserXL: I'll consider that in the near future, although I'd have to read up on the Soul Eater manga and watch the anime again so that I can get more familiar with the source material again.**_

_**Zammy: I've been filling in the blanks here and there with how the Blacklight has affected Maynard, considering how they've been experimenting on him and with it for so many years within the story that its bound to cause some mutations within Maynard.**_

_**Lazymanjones: Well hope you continue to hold interest in the story then.**_

_**merendinomilliano: Glad you liked the last chapter and I believe the Killer Croc your talking about is from The 2004 Batman animated series which I somehow forgot about. Also for Maynard's level of power being as it is, its because he hasn't really gotten the chance to absorb many more people or have the chance to really start getting creative with his powers just yet which is why when he does he's gonna be really dang strong. Furthermore happy you liked the reunion since I wanted to show both sides on Superman and Batman's argument. Furthermore, I know that Dick was the 1st Robin, but I'm taking a liberty in flipping it around so that Jason in this timeline was the 1st Robin instead considering that soon enough I will be doing my take on the Red Hood storyline..except this time modified to fit within the Young Justice timeline.**_

_**Ascandus: Glad your loving this and trust me I have something planned so that the team will know full well along with that of the League just how actually powerful Maynard truly is. Considering that as of the current moment he's still getting started on what he can actually do.**_

_**Stratos263: I don't really like it either, which is why I'll be going a bit more in-depth on why he has that rule, to begin with. Not to mention that you can't really argue with someone who uses cold, hard logic.**_

_**UnsanMusho: Their logic concerning Maynard while its a bit rough at first will be developed more as the story goes on, especially since Maynard will be having a hand in the development of the Team as the story goes on.**_

_** : Sorry about that as I forgot that Killer Croc was more of an ambush predator, as had I remembered that during the writing of that fight scene I would've made sure to go in depth about how truly terrifying something like that can be.**_

_**kronos797: Too be fair thugs in DC usually have the brain capacity of a walnut, so can't really expect anything else from them except being hired muscle.**_

_**stylo1: Dude did you really have to waste time to comment on how bad my English supposed is. Especially when you haven't even read through all of the story to make more of a complete opinion about it.**_

* * *

_**Well, that ends things and hope you enjoyed the chapter but without further ado let's get down to it now, shall we.**_

_**First up we've got Sharona and Maynard destroying a Cadmus base which I thought would be cool to do as well Maynard having gained a new power out of it.**_

_**Following that up, we've got a bit of the two just hanging out and bonding with each other which I thought would be neat in giving both their bit of character development and expanding on their relationship a bit.**_

_**After that, there's the Maynard and Sharona vs Atomic Skull which was really fun in having written in showing them just go to town on the dude.**_

_**Lastly, we've got the part between Lex Luthor and Amanda Waller which showed further character development for Lex, as well as the fact that there are other Cadmus projects out there to which are now officially established and Maynard can go after for all sorts of fun.**_

_**That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible since I know this story can be something really cool; because every little bit you guys do helps the story out. Also, remember that flames will be ignored, yet constructive criticism so long as its well thought out and not an excuse to be a dick is welcomed.**_

_**Well, this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said chaos to give you guys good content to read as the next chapter will be Maynard having some encounters with the heroes and his being given a reason to go to Gotham.**_

_**Prelude Theme Song: Rusty Cage by Soundgarden**_

_**Random End Song: So Heavy by Psychostick**_


	7. Chapter 7: Encounters

**(Chapter 7: Encounters)**

It was soon days after Sharona had parted ways with the clone of Supergirl having given him a specially made phone for when they'd be able to keep in contact with each other, without anyone tracing their calls so as to track them. So after parting ways, Maynard spent a few days practicing with his powers considering how his electrical powers were extremely potent and made him a living battery of electricity, but on the positive side had been working on a way to chain together his pyrokinesis in with his biomass related abilities.

But at the current moment, he was very much joyous that he was able to have gone to a concert that was apart of the few things he enjoyed and had to admit that gaining this small reprieve from gaining strength to destroy Cadmus was quite nice.

* * *

**(February 19th, 2010, Atlanta, Georgia, 11:37 pm)**

It was 23 minutes till half past 11 at night as Maynard was feeling pretty good about life right about now considering how the concert was outstanding by his opinion, then again after all he's been through it was at the top 10, of things in the passing few months he's been free as he was currently at a Wendy's getting something to eat.

_'Well I got me a Baconator and Dr. Pepper on top of going to a great show...yep life is really looking up for me right now.'_ Maynard thought as he continued to eat his meal

"As truly this has been a pretty good night." Maynard said to himself as he continued to devour his burger and fries

That was until he saw Black Mass fighting against Black Canary and Zatara who were doing an adequate job against him, yet his superior durability made it difficult for the former to land a decisive blow on him, and his use of gravity manipulation and superior strength making it hard for the magician to use his magic effectively due to him making sure that the magician was well within range for his attacks. So in seeing that it was going nowhere Maynard downed the rest of his Dr. Pepper and proceeded to join the fight, via shifting both arms into their Roid Rage as he grabbed a manhole cover and began electrifying it.

That in mind Black Mass was caught off guard by a rapidly spinning manhole cover that had electricity arcing off of it caught him in the back of his skull with such force it temporarily stunned him, with him turning around to find Maynard landing a Superman punch to his chest hard enough to knock him through a brick wall. With this causing Black Canary and Zatara to turn their attention towards Maynard who quickly shifted his right arm into its Nasty Whip form and proceeded to reel himself towards Black Mass for a dive kick, that while he was caught by the towering brick wall that was Black Mass he had actually hoped for it.

Considering how he then launched a point-blank blast of flames that knocked him off-kilter as burns covered his body and caused him to stumble and stagger back from the surprise attack, in which Maynard kept the pressure going by cracking Nasty Whip and sending multiple slashes towards him that slashed apart his attire like it was made of cheap window glass. With Black Mass using his gravitational powers to crush and immobilize Maynard in place, with the virally infected super soldier finding his every movement weighed down until he was nearly brought down to a knee by the increased gravity.

"I don't know who the hell ya are, but just like them damned bastards in the League, I'm a crush you all the same." Black Mass spoke as he thundered his way towards Maynard

"Huh so you can manipulate gravity I'm guessing? Well, you'll make a fine addition to my powerset since there are all sorts of fun stuff I can do with you." Maynard questioned considering that gravity manipulation was something he wouldn't mind having due to the supplementary and defensive applications of it

"Ya damn right I can, but that ain't gonna matter one bit once I squash you like a bug." Black Mass spoke as he stamped his massive foot down on Maynard

"Good to know, because good news is you won't die, but the bad news is what I'll do to you is far worse," Maynard replied as he retracted his Nasty Whip into its normal state as his right arm

Before using a good deal of strength to overcome the gravitational field and stab upwards at the thick muscles of Black Mass's thigh with his blade arm with half a foot of it going through sinuous muscle, causing a bellow of pain as Maynard forced it in deeper. With Maynard following it up by sending out a concussive blast of electricity at him with enough force that it sent him spiraling, so pumping biomass into his legs he leaped after him with enough force to crack the concrete he was once forced onto.

With him then shifting both arms into the claw form that he soon aptly named Honey Badger and began a vicious assault as he began to rapidly swipe and slash at Black Mass's chest and stomach, and quickly began tearing into his thick and dense flesh with a viciousness that befitted the animal he named his ability after. Yet Black Mass wouldn't stand for this and let loose an omnidirectional shockwave of gravitational force that knocked Maynard a good 20 feet away from him before he used his claws to hook himself into the ground, but he was soon forced to direct biomass to his chest, arms, legs, and face as Black Mass soon used his gravitational powers to send out debris like rapid-fire shrapnel.

For Maynard soon began to charge through the storm of shrapnel that fired out at him whilst swiping through what he could with Honey Badger as he charged an electrical current between the claws of Honey Badger as he soon closed the distance. Yet the moment he went in for a swipe that while it hit and managed to hit some of the deep muscle tissue of Black Mass he was soon sent into the concrete by a gravitational field that once again rendered him immobile as Black Mass began to return the favor by wailing on him with his ham-sized fists.

_'Well hopefully this works, let's hope my attempts at precision do what I need it too.'_ Maynard thought as he began to focus as much as possible with his pyrokinesis on Black Mass's face

"You may've been a difficult bastard to pin down, but now I got ya. Since you and those other damned heroes I'll be crushing flat in no time!" Black Mass boasted as he continued to rain down body shots on Maynard's body

"That's what you think," Maynard whispered as he continued to build up concentration despite the blows rained on him like cannon fire

"What's that I couldn't hear you…." Black Mass spoke before stopping and soon feeling a scorching sensation in the back of his skull

"W-What the hell are ya doing to me?" Black Mass questioned

_'Well, it's now or never.'_ Maynard thought to himself as he let what he planned to do go full force

The resulting concentration albeit causing his nose to bleed and the blood vessels in his eyes to pop like balloons heavily from the amount of precise focus it took to make it work was worth it, considering that the right side of Black Mass's face starting from his eye and radiating out from his jaw to his left temple erupted in searing flames. With Maynard seizing the chance to once again go on the offensive and charge up a powerful bolt of lightning that when it was released sounded off like artillery fire, as a large fist-sized hole was made in Black Mass's flesh that came out through the other side of his gut nearly twice the size.

With Maynard then switching to Roid Rage once again and pumping biomass into his legs charging after Black Mass who was reeling from the attack, and crashed into him with the force of a pickup truck while he rained down body shots all the while. For Black Mass was forced to withstand the assault that continued onwards for a full city block as bones began to break and muscles tore like wet tissue paper from the sheer force of the punches until he unleashed a jaw-breaking uppercut that broke it like glass.

Then without missing a beat Maynard then proceeded to jump high into the air and grab Black Mass by his legs and throw him as hard as he could back to the ground to which he created a small crater. With Maynard finishing it off with a stream of fire that crashed down on Black Mass like a meteor strike, washing the area in bright reddish-orange light as he dropped down and soon ended the stream of fire to reveal the blackened and unconscious form of Black Mass

"Well, then time for me to get another power-up." Maynard spoke as he rammed his fist through Black Mass's skull and began to absorb him as jet black and crimson tendrils began to absorb him

"Oh and Y'all can come out, as I'll be with you two in just a moment!" Maynard called out having sensed the presence of Black Canary and Zatara in the background as he absorbed Black Mass

"W-What did you just do to him?" Zatara questioned as Maynard finished absorbing Black Mass

"Well, I beat the living tar out of him and then ate him, which your both welcome for considering you two were having a tough time with him. Not that I could blame you since his gravity powers proved to be a hassle." Maynard told him considering that the gyrokinetic villain was a challenging adversary without a doubt

"A-Alright then, well thank you for your assistance even if your methods were a bit extreme." Zatara thanked him for considering that seeing what Maynard did to Black Mass was disarming, to say the least

"That's not really extreme, considering that if I was to do my iteration of extreme. Then everything in a hundred-foot radius would be a smoking crater or he'd probably be a puddle of gore right about now." Maynard stated considering that had he really wanted to let Black Mass have it then the results would be far messier

"Still if there's anything the two of you would like to ask me then do it now, otherwise I'm gonna leave?" Maynard asked considering that if there was nothing else to be said then he'd be taking his leave and go on to train on refining and experimenting with his new powers

"Yes as we've heard about you and what your capable of, seeing as how your the one that killed Killer Croc." Black Canary spoke

"In my defense, he started it after he ruined my ice cream and then slashed out my throat like an asshole. Because I want to know if either you have any idea how hard it is to regenerate your windpipe since it's not as easy as you think and feels very gross having to choke down your own blood while it's reforming." Maynard responded considering that he still couldn't the taste of blood and ice cream out of his mouth

"Nevertheless, we were if we ever did encounter you were to extend you the offer of joining the League." Black Canary informed him as Maynard's eyes narrowed at that

"Well, for the time being, I'll have to decline due to a few reasons that I have. With you two although its nothing personal play a role in that." Maynard responded considering that he had a few reasons as to why he didn't want to join the League

"Would you mind telling us so that we can inform the League?" Zatara questioned

"Sure, first of all, is that for personal reasons of my own is that I'm not a very big fan of heroes, because from what small collection of memories, that I do have from events that had happened to me years ago my memory is shot. But what I do remember is that I simply can not stand heroes and what they are now, since it just makes me feel disgust." Maynard answered in knowing that from what small myriad of memories he did have his potent distaste for heroes was one that always came to the forefront

"I am sorry that your experiences with heroes have left a bad impression on you. But understand that we are doing our best in protecting the people." Black Canary spoke in knowing full well that heroes, as it stood, didn't have a particularly good opinion in the eyes of the growing public

"That's something that I've yet to see truly happen from the number of people that still pull all of these shenanigans that get people killed. Because when people stop living in terror of all these numbnuts that the League let's go around freely, then I'll think I will hold the opinion that they're protecting the people for later when they do so." Maynard replied bitterly in knowing full well that if they were truly adamant about protecting the people then they'd do what was needed in order to permanently destroy the threat of villains running rampant

"I suppose I can't argue with you on that front. Since I have a daughter of my own and the Lord knows that I would do anything to protect her." Zatara stated in knowing that if anything were to happen that would endanger Zatanna's life then he would damn the consequences and destroy whoever did her harm

"Well nice to see that you care enough to do whatever it takes to protect." Maynard said smiling at the fact that someone had the nerve to do whatever was necessary concerning their loved ones  
"Indeed. As after an unfortunate incident that has left me widowed, she's all that I have left in this world." Zatara replied with a now sobering tone of voice at the fact that Zatanna was the only thing he had left

"Anyways. Moving on from that the other reason why I won't consider joining is because of the fact that if they want me so bad, then they can come down here and tell me they want me to join themselves. Because I find it rather insulting that if they're so adamant about wanting me to join that they don't come to find me and tell me this themselves." Maynard spoke since if the League wanted him so bad then they could do the courtesy

"So tell them that if they want me they can come and find me themselves. Since if I'm that important to them then they'll seek me out themselves." Maynard added as he began walking back to his car

"Now if you don't mind I must be going, as I've got a lot to do." Maynard spoke as he leapt into the air before flying off back towards his car

"Well, the good news is that we found him and gave him the offer." Black Canary said as Maynard had flown off

"Yes although I'm sure enough that even with all that we report to the League that the chances of him joining are slim if any." Zatara spoke in knowing that the virally infected super-soldier probably wouldn't join the League

"As much as I'd want to disagree you're not exactly wrong, then again not everyone's meant to be in the League much less heroes." Black Canary agreed in knowing that not everyone was meant to be in the Justice League and much less be a hero

"Regardless let us return to the Watchtower seeing as how there will be much to report back." Zatara told Black Canary as he cast a spell that teleported them to the Watchtower

* * *

**(6 days later Salem, Massachusetts, February 25th, 2010, 3:45 Pm)**

It was nearly a week later as Maynard had driven to Salem once again considering that Lieutenant Riley had called him back up to Salem for something important, and considering how he actually liked the police Lieutenant he decided to go ahead.

"Hello, Lieutenant as I didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon." Maynard greeted the police Lieutenant who seemed to be in good spirits

"Yes as things have been looking up since you've done us that great service months ago." Lieutenant Riley greeted him in

"I can tell. But I'm guessing you didn't call me to come up here just to tell me that things are doing better and that you wanted to do some catching up?" Maynard guessed

"You'd be correct as although things have been going well in us being able to have swept up crime more effective, ever since you took that blasted pyro out of the picture. About two weeks ago we've been facing some outside problems that have been causing us a few problems that we could use your help with." Lieutenant Riley told him with an irritated grimace of his own

"Well enlighten me then. Because what is it that I'm gonna be up against?" Maynard questioned as to what he'd be fighting

"It's all thanks to Gordon and the rest of them not being able to put their foot down on that infestation of criminals they've got in Gotham that it eventually spread out and tried to infect my town as it has theirs." Lieutenant Riley answered back in disgust of Gotham and the crime-ridden hive it was practically known for

Considering that to the police lieutenant Gotham had no business being a crime-riddled shithole that let criminals and all sorts of malevolence run amok throughout, because if he had his way about things he'd bring down the full force of the law and make sure that they never saw sunlight again for their crimes or worse yet get the death penalty as they deserved.

"Because it seems as though Bane the one person who was able to break the Dark Knight's back years ago has been spreading his Venom throughout the U.S more so now. With him sending his thugs to try and make a foothold here in Salem and granted we've been holding them off for a good bit now. I've reports from my informants that they're trying to establish a base here. Which is why I need your help to take them out before they can get anything started since God only knows the chaos that would come about from that happening." Lieutenant Riley informed him of what Bane's goons were trying to do and knew that if they built a base here then all hell would soon break loose at the Venom using criminals and junkies in his town

"Well, I'll be more than happy to do this not only so I can give some of my new abilities a test run. But also because unlike the Justice League, I want to make sure that anything like what Bane is doing or the rest of their rogue's gallery is given a permanent end. Since what they fail to acknowledge is that in order to get things done peace through superior firepower is needed." Maynard responded as he knew that even with his scrambled and lost memories that a permanent end to things like this was needed

"Great to hear because I will not have anything like that running rampant in my home. Because I refuse to let Salem become another Gotham if it can be helped." Lieutenant Riley thanked him as he refused to let the home he grew up in and later served to be corrupted into another shithole like what Gotham was

"Don't worry Lieutenant I'll have it all handled and better yet I'll do you one better," Maynard told him with a grin on his face

"Really and what will that be?" Lieutenant Riley asked curiously as to what the super soldier had in mind

"Simple after I take out that base their trying to build I'll go onto Gotham and personally make sure that every last bit of Venom is effectively wiped out from that place. Which will practically cripple any production of the stuff for months and or years if I do it as planned." Maynard answered back with a wide grin on his face

_'Add to it that Gotham is a veritable playground for which I can test out my abilities, thin out the herd of criminal filth that calls that place home and possibly gain new way in which to take out Cadmus. Makes this all a practical goldmine.'_ Maynard thought to himself considering that his going to Gotham to exterminate Venom would be a wonderful thing for him

After all in addition to crippling Bane's supply of Venom to amp him and his minions up like steroid junkies, it would also prove highly useful to him in making it so he'd be able to test out his powers and abilities on criminal filth who deserved it on top of possibly gaining new ones to boot. In short, his doing this would go a long way in helping to tear apart Cadmus brick by brick and therefore a chance that Maynard would be completely idiotic not to take full advantage of.

"Well, then Maynard once you take these bastards out of my town then I'll wish you good luck in Gotham. Considering that since your gonna be headed towards that shithole, you're more than gonna need it." Lieutenant Riley told him in knowing that he'd have a long road ahead of him in going to Gotham

"Thanks but with how I've been stacking myself up lately, I don't think I'll need luck," Maynard responded completely confident that his biomass abilities and the ones he's gained from his absorptions over the past few months would serve him well

"Even with all those superpowers you've got under your belt, there's always someone out there that can take the piss right out of you. Which is why take it from me to always watch your back." Lieutenant Riley advised knowing that there was always going to be someone out there that would be higher than you on the proverbial food chain

"Oh, believe me, I know that. Especially with the people that I'm both trying to destroy and are gunning for me, I know that they are on a higher level than what I'm capable of. Which is why in these past few months I've been doing all I can to make sure I'm as ready as possible for when I finish winding up and start really going on the offensive." Maynard responded in knowing full well that there were people out there that were on a higher level than him which was why he was doing his best to amass as much power as possible for his fight against Cadmus

"Well, the only thing I can say to you is good luck on preemptively getting Venom out of my town and also doing what Gordon and Batman fail to do and truly clean up Gotham." Lieutenant Riley said in hoping that Maynard could do what GCPD and the Dark Knight have failed to do

"Don't worry I've got this Lieutenant. After all, a lot has changed in these two months, so while I'm not strong enough to one-shot every single person in the Justice League with one arm behind my back and blindfolded. One thing I'm confident in knowing that I can get the job done regardless." Maynard responded in knowing full well that while he wasn't strong enough to obliterate the Justice League in one fell swoop he was still enough to get the job done

"Anyways like I've been saying I wish you the best. Also, I will get you the location of where they're building their base, as well as when their shipment is coming so that way you can hit them all in one go." Lieutenant Riley told him as Maynard nodded

"Don't worry Lieutenant I'll have this done before the night is over," Maynard assured him with complete and utmost confidence

* * *

**(2 days later, February 27th, 2010, 9:45 Pm**)

It was 2 nights later as Maynard was currently flying overhead where the newest shipment of Venom was being delivered to the base of Bane's minions that was still being finished, with the super-soldier already planning his attack

_'Well here goes nothing.'_ Maynard thought as he summoned twin fireballs in hand

That in mind he let them grow until they were the size of a large house and then sent it crashing into the ship that housed the Venom within it and the result being a mass firestorm consuming the ship, with those inside it being flash incinerated from it while the explosion lit up the February night sky. With those in the radius having severe 3rd-degree burns or were killed instantly from the force of the shockwaves of the explosion, with those surviving scrambling about to either gather their weapons or start juicing up with Venom at the threat to come.

At that moment Maynard decided to drop down as he shifted both arms into their Honey Badger form with him gliding down and eviscerating several in his wake has their bodies slumped to the ground, with those on Venom having tried to rush after him only for Maynard to cause a gravitational field of crimson and black to form around them. The result being that of them floating harmlessly in the air as zero gravity to its effect while bullet fire opened upon him, with him shifting one of his arms into the Nasty Whip and one he had a mass of flame within it as his darted across the now made battlefield on how he'd annihilate his targets.

With him having thrown out the mass of flames that went it struck burst into life as a wall of hellish flame 2 stories high, 40 feet long and 3 inches thick while he used the Nasty Whip and with a few swings reduced a small score of the gunmen into blood chunks that lie on the pavement. For he used his superior speed to evade the gunfire and while he did take a number of bullets to his person they were nothing absorbing one of them to speed up his regeneration until he decided to take off into the air again and plan out his next move.

_'Well, then time to make use of the other part of my gravitational powers. I just hope the Lieutenant is ready to clean up blood splatters.'_ Maynard thought to himself as an idea came to mind as he looked at the floating Venom using thugs immobilized by his gravity field

"Wait a minute what the hell is that?" One of Bane's goons wondered as he saw something hurtling towards them

With that in mind he soon found out as the Venom using thug was sent hurtling like a crossbow bolt on meth and crashing into him with such force that said thug wasn't only reduced to a near bloody paste, but also obliterated the lower legs of the goon who was left screaming in agonizing pain. That in mind Maynard found the use of rapidly increasing gravity to send the thugs that were left helpless in his gravity field dropping onto the opposition like makeshift rockets to be very effective, which was now evident by him sending them crashing down as the rapidly increased gravity had them crashing down like meteors made of flesh and bone.

With them all in disarray as they ran about trying to either get out of the way or trying to shoot down the fleshy meteors, only for the latter to do little to nothing as they still impacted with great force with Maynard watching as chaos ensued amongst them. Once all of the now corpses had impacted the pavement Maynard had decided to swoop down once again and swung the Nasty Whip about, causing limbs to be severed bodies to be either bisected or eviscerated outright, or even be disemboweled as the whip-like appendage cracked and moved about with the lethal grace of a serpent.

Once he landed he soon began charging up lightning as the air began to become suffused with the almost overpowering scent of ozone, before Maynard unleashed a small storm of lightning that struck with such power that their flesh immediately blackened. With Maynard having eventually stopped after seeing the multitude of charred corpses that many of which were crumbling to piles of ash, yet once Maynard stopped the stream of lightning he soon realized that he overdid it evident by how his hands were healing from the patches of burnt and blackened flesh that were healing.

_'Mental note practice more with higher outputs of power on my lightning manipulation.'_ Maynard thought to himself as he traveled to the entrance

"Almost forgot one last thing, as I can't go around leaving loose ends for the lieutenant to clean up. Since that would look extremely bad for my track record." Maynard spoke as he conjured forth a large fireball the size of a pickup truck and tossed to where the remaining thugs were surrounded by his prior made wall of fire

Once Maynard saw that they were nothing more than the charred skeletons once he absorbed the flames into himself, he headed inside the fledgling base and wasted no time going to work against those inside as he shifted to Roid Rage and began laying waste to those inside. Either punching holes in those unlucky enough to cross his path despite their Venom enhanced strength or tossing anything not nailed down with bone-breaking force, that's not even counting him using his newfound gravity manipulation to pin them down and crush them like insects.

With him traveling throughout the base and either tearing apart those within or setting the place ablaze and making sure that there was no trace of Venom left to be found, with Maynard making sure that nothing survived this place. For he made use of his powers to make doubly sure that not a single centimeter of the place wasn't left untouched considering that he would make immensely sure that everything and everyone was nothing short of eradicated.

The place was soon covered in blood and gore while smoke filled the area as Maynard within the minutes passing soon had scanned the area with his predator sense, and saw that not a single person was left alive. Yet as he exited the building he was making sure that the place was sufficiently destroyed and therefore unleashed torrents of searing flame upon it, with him doing so until the place was nothing more than an inferno from which not even the police would be able to find any evidence of what happened this February night.

"Well, at least I can safely say that nothing will be surviving that, since I'll be surprised it one single trace of Venom is even found in that place," Maynard muttered to himself as he dialed Lieutenant Riley's phone number

"Hello Maynard, as what're you calling for?" Lieutenant Riley questioned as to why he was being called at 6 minutes after 10 at night

"Simple anything related to Bane or Venom has now been destroyed. Since I've made sure that nothing would've survived from what I've done here." Maynard answered back in having made sure that his assault would leave no survivors

"Well, you sure work quickly, since I expected this to take you a lot longer to accomplish." Lieutenant Riley spoke actually surprised that Maynard finished things as quickly as he did

"I didn't want to waste any time seeing how this was an extremely important matter to you. Because for me to laze about on this while they cause havoc in your home would make me a rotten bastard, something of which I just couldn't let happen." Maynard responded feeling that if he procrastinated on this then he'd be an overall rotten person for doing so

"Well just know that you've done Salem a massive favor in doing this since there are just some threats that even just our normal police department can't handle. Which is why people such as yourself are a godsend." Lieutenant Riley thanked Maynard for his help on this

"No problem at all Lieutenant, I'm always happy to help out when I can be of service," Maynard told the police lieutenant in being happy to help out

"Anyways I'm going to turn in for the night seeing as how I've got a contact in Gotham to reach out to, that I think will be able to help assist you in Gotham." Lieutenant Riley told him as he hung up the phone

"Well looks like things are continuing to look up for me," Maynard said to himself as he walked off back to his car amidst the February night

* * *

**(3 days later, March 2nd, 2010, 1:45 Pm, Salem, Massachusetts)**

It was the beginning of March as Maynard once again was meeting up with the police lieutenant after having destroyed all traces of Venom, with the police lieutenant having gotten in touch with his contact within Gotham.

"Well, Maynard I've gotten a hold of my contact in Gotham." Lieutenant Riley informed him

"Excellent, and would you mind telling me who this supposed contact of yours is? After all, if we're gonna be working together I'd like to know who they are." Maynard questioned in wanting to know the identity of whom he'd soon be working with

"Well my contact goes by the codename Red Hood, and from his resume of what he's shown me and told me has shown himself to be very capable in what he does." Lieutenant Riley answered back considering that this Red Hood had made an amazing career for himself as a mercenary for hire

"Just how capable are we talking here?" Maynard responded in wondering how capable he was

"Enough that he was able to put down a rebellion uprising in Khandaq in the span of a month it that's any indication of his skill set." Lieutenant Riley informed him of what he was capable of

Considering that even while having a small arsenal at his disposal among other gear that he was within the span of a month able to put down a rebellion that was takin Khandaq 10 times the amount of time to squash was nothing to be underestimated.

"Ok. I can agree that putting down a rebellion from what I'm assuming is almost single-handedly is more than qualified to be capable." Maynard spoke in knowing that you had to be on some top tier stuff to pull something such as that off

"Yes, which is why I think that the two of you will do great in getting rid of Venom and crippling that roided up jock. Not to mention that you can do what Gordon and Batman have failed to do and actually make a dent in things where they couldn't." Lieutenant Riley replied in the hopes that Maynard and the Red Hood would do what they failed to do

"Well if he's as good as you say he is then I'm pretty sure that we'll be cleaning house in no time," Maynard said with a wide grin in knowing full well that together they'd be able to clean up shop

"As I know you will." Lieutenant Riley responded in knowing Maynard had it covered

"But before I go is there anything I should know about Gotham in advance? Since this is quite literally going to be my 1st time in that place." Maynard wondered as to what to expect from the crime-infested city of Gotham

"Easy enough really and that's to watch your back while your there. Because take it from someone who used to serve there before getting luckily transferred back to here, since that place is like going into shark-infested waters. Which is why even with all of those fancy powers you got I still caution you to be on your guard or otherwise you may just end up with a few shotgun slugs in your skull." Lieutenant Riley spoke as he unbuttoned his shirt to show scar tissue marking up his body

"Since I didn't make it to the rank of Lieutenant without gaining a few scars in the process, heck even when I did some tours in my army days especially for Desert Storm I never thought I'd go in a warzone like Gotham. Because don't let the glamour of things fool you, Maynard, since that place is a fucking hellhole." Lieutenant Riley told him as his chest and stomach were marked up with old wounds with some of them being from his army days and some of the more serious ones being from Gotham

"Being in Gotham did that to you?" Maynard questioned

"Yup served in their SWAT team and was one of their best ones yet, but after getting into deep in trying to fight both Black Mask and the Falcone's not to mention the blasted Joker's gang…...the results speak for themselves." Lieutenant Riley answered as he buttoned up his shirt

"Which is the main reason why I'm telling you to be careful, because nowadays with all the metahumans and everyone arming themselves up more and more then its the main reason why I warrant you to have caution. Because now anyone be a mass terror on society while these supposed heroes do next to nothing to stop it." Lieutenant Riley added considering nowadays anyone could pose a potential threat to the world as they knew it

"Trust me I will take your advice. Considering that I'm still not to where I can be the one who one-shots the Justice League all in one go, which is why I'll be making sure to be on my guard." Maynard assured the police Lieutenant seeing as how he knew that he was nowhere near being able to hang with the heavy hitters of the world

"Good to know, since you seem to be a good man. Which is why I'd rather not see you get destroyed by the scum of this world." Lieutenant Riley replied in not wanting to see Maynard be terminated by this world

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, for I've got too much to do in order to even think about going down for the count." Maynard told him considering that there was absolutely no way he was gonna go down when there was still so much for him to do

"Still I wish you the best of luck in that hellhole, and Godspeed to you." Lieutenant Riley spoke as he extended a hand towards Maynard

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Maynard thanked him as the two shook hands with each other

Another set of days would pass as Maynard would soon drive himself towards Gotham City and the location of where the Red Hood had his base at which was as a rundown and large hardware store, which had security cameras soon poke out as Maynard stepped out of his vehicle and parked it soon promptly retracted. With a passageway opening up that Maynard soon entered and found that unlike its outward appearance was that of a high tech base colored in dark greys with brick red outlines while computer screens showing various areas of Gotham lined the walls, and over the place there were a small handful of racks with firearms ranging from pistols, shotguns, submachine guns, and medium machine guns.

While other gadgets such as shock batons, bowie knives, and grapnel guns were on display while grenade launchers and other such things were on the wall, as well as a few high tech cannons and what looked like plasma rifles. With Maynard traveling through it as he saw a heavily armored tank of an SUV in crimson and black that was being worked on by a young man about a year or two older than Maynard with close-cropped jet black hair, fair skin and standing at a solid 6 feet tall with a very muscular frame to himself similar to Chuck Liddel or Rampage Jackson.

For he wore black jeans, a grey wife beater, black heavy duty gloves as he worked on the tank-like vehicle before he soon rose to his feet to look at Maynard with dark grey eyes like a storm cloud staring at him, while upon his otherwise handsome and rugged face stood single scar in the shape of a J like he'd been branded.

"So your this Maynard that Lieutenant Riley had told me about?" Red Hood questioned setting down his tools that he used to work on his vehicle with

"Yep I'm him and a pleasure to meet you since I very much look forward to working with you." Maynard spoke as he extended a hand towards the vigilante to which he shook

"Same to you as I saw that you killed Killer Croc by yourself." Red Hood replied

"How does everyone know about that?" Maynard questioned as to how they all knew

"Because some idiot put up on Youtube for everyone to see, by the way, good job on beating the overgrown alligator to a pulp." Red Hood informed him as he one of the screens flip to a Youtube video of him pummeling Killer Croc to a bloody paste

"Well, this was bound to happen sooner or later." Maynard thought to himself in knowing that it was inevitable for him to eventually be recorded

"In my defense, he started it." Maynard responded considering it was the overgrown reptile's fault

"I don't blame you for doing so since he's was more animal than man really." Red Hood spoke in knowing that Killer Croc's mind was more reptilian than man

"Anyways I'm glad to have you here for however long you will be here in Gotham. Since there's a lot of ground we've got to cover." Red Hood told Maynard who merely smiled and cracked his knuckles

"Trust me, Mr. Hood, I think we'll be able to get a lot of stuff done. Especially considering that if we keep things pushing on a consistent basis I think we can knock most of the stuff out in Gotham by at least May or June at the latest." Maynard replied in confidence that they could get things done no problem

After all with the combination of Maynard's powers and the Red Hood's arsenal and skills then the virally infected super soldier was sure that they could easily accomplish this endeavor in no time flat.

"Well then get your stuff and take it to your room, since I'll let you get settled in. Because we've got a long few months ahead of us." Red Hood told him considering that once Maynard got settled in they'd be off to work

"Alright and don't worry I won't take long to get everything in since I don't really need all that much," Maynard responded considering that with everything going on he didn't really need much to go about his life as it was

"Anyways pleasure meeting you and can't wait to get things started," Maynard spoke as he went to go get his stuff out of his vehicle

"Same to you Maynard." Red Hood spoke as he then went back to working on his own vehicle

_'Well now that I have his help I'll be one step closer to putting all these rotten bastards out of commission for good, and once they're out of the way then I'm coming straight for that damned clown.'_ Red Hood thought to himself as his hand briefly went to the scar on his face before continuing his work

_'Because one day I'll finish what you couldn't Bruce.'_ Red Hood thought as one day he'd finish what the Dark knight could not

**So then with Maynard having added a new power to his arsenal and come into contact with Lieutenant Riley once again, our favorite virally infected super soldier now comes to Gotham and with Red Hood's help will work to cripple Bane's supply of Venom. So find out what'll come to pass in the new chapters of Follow the Blacklight.**

* * *

_**Let's get to reviews from the last chapter now shall we.**_

_**Ascandus: Trust me I've been thinking up a few ways on how to make him go into being a super horror virus, as there's a reason why I love stories that put DC and Prototype together if not for the fact that you can make someone who is unparalleled in terms of body horror that will come up later.**_

_**Stratos263: Trust me they won't need luck, so much as the people that get in their way will.**_

_**merendinomilliano: Glad you like the description of his powers considering that there's a lot more I have planned to do with them on future chapters.**_

_**UnsanMusho: I'm happy you like how I portray Lex in this, since he deserves to be portrayed as more than just a generic Superman villain. Yet for what his endgoal is...that's something that will be revealed once Part 1 gets started. Also Amanda Waller isn't a villain in this as she is someone who knows that despite the shadier things she does, its because she believes that its the only way to combat the terrors of the world**_

* * *

_**And cut as I hoped y'all liked this chapter as it sets up what will be a 3 or 4 parter of Maynard going to Gotham and teaming up with the Red Hood to take down Gotham's Venom supply and some of its heavy hitters. Also yes I know that Red Hood wasn't the 1st Robin in canon, but for what I have planned I'm making it so that he was before Dick, which will fit more in line for what I've got planned as the story progresses. So without further ado let's get to it now, shall we.**_

_**First up we've got Maynard fighting Black Mass which I hoped y'all liked since I wanted to give Maynard a bit more of a challenge and show his interaction with some League members, via turning them down.**_

_**Following that up we've got the return of Lieutenant Riley to the scene and giving a chance to expand more on his personality.**_

_**After that, we've got Maynard going serious for the 1st time in the story in showing what he's capable of when he actually starts taking things seriously and such.**_

_**Lastly, we've got more character development for Lieutenant Riley and Maynard then meeting the Red Hood, and the reasons for why he is the way he is now will be much more expanded upon in later chapters.**_

_**That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible since I know this story can be something really cool; because every little bit you guys do helps the story out. Also, remember that flames will be ignored, yet constructive criticism so long as its well thought out and not an excuse to be a dick is welcomed.**_

_**With all that being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the powers of said Chaos to give you guys good content to read, with the next chapter being the mini-arc of Red Hood and Maynard teaming up so hope y'all will stay for that.**_

_**Prelude Theme Song: Rusty Cage by Soundgarden**_

_**Random End Song: Hats off to the Bull by Chevelle**_


	8. Chapter 8: Venomous Part 1

**(Chapter 8: Venomous Part 1)**

It would be the beginning of March as Maynard and the Red Hood were getting down to not only crushing Bane's operations and crippling his Venom supply but also taking out some of the heavy hitters within Gotham. After all, while getting rid of Venom was something he was more than happy to do it was also the fact that he could possibly gain some new powers and or abilities he could use to fight against Cadmus and practice with the ones he already had.

So overall Maynard was more than happy to be in Gotham and not for the sights and such but for all of the opportunities presented before him he could take advantage of in his mission to destroy Cadmus.

* * *

**(Gotham City, March 8th, 2010, 9:45 pm)**

It was a quarter till 10 at night as Maynard and Red Hood were outside one of the bases that were used to make Bane's Venom, with them being meters away.

"Well, are you ready?" Red Hood questioned as Maynard cracked his knuckles

"Let's get it done Hood since this is gonna be good." Maynard answered back

That in mind Red Hood hefted up an RPG and once he found a spot that would deal the maximum output of damage to the base and then soon promptly fired as the projectile barreled towards it and causing a large explosion as it did so. Yet Maynard soon used his ability to control the flames of the explosion to spiral out and strike out at those within it and setting them ablaze, with that in mind Red Hood gathered his firearms and Maynard soon grabbed him and went into action against them.

With Red Hood using the chaos made by Maynard to open fire with his pistols taking headshots and aiming at their hearts and jugular veins for quick and efficient kills, while Maynard offered support via him using gravity manipulation to deflect any bullets fired at them as they began storming the base. Since the duo soon entered as a mix of gunmen and goons hopped up on Venom began to entering the place while Red Hood continued shooting up the place.

For Maynard soon turning his right arm into its Nasty Whip form and soon swung it taking several of the gunmen and Venom enhanced thugs heads off in a single go while Red Hood had in that same span gunned down 5 more goons. With Maynard soon setting up a barrier of electricity to protect them from the oncoming bullet hell that was unleashed upon them, while this was going on Red Hood soon took out of his jacket a pair of grenades and began taking out the pins.  
"Alright on my mark we go." Red Hood told him as Maynard already had his Honey Badger claws out and ready

"Let's do this already," Maynard responded as soon enough Red Hood flung the grenades

That in mind the grenades exploded revealing themselves as flashbangs that deafened and blinded the unlucky ones caught in the blast radius, which left them susceptible to being gunned down by Red Hood or worse yet being mauled by Maynard's claws. With the thugs blinded and deafened having no chance to defend themselves against the onslaught, and those that did get out of range soon opened fire on the duo but it was more or less made useless due to Maynard using his electrical powers to shield Red Hood from the bullets while his natural durability and regeneration took care of the rest.

With Red Hood quickly reloading and firing out at his targets with surgical precision with bullets whizzing through the air as they pierced through skulls, throats, and chest cavities with ease while Maynard was tearing anyone in his line of sight to bloody chunks. With the room being turned into a bloodbath of shredded body parts and bullet-ridden corpses, as Maynard promptly used his gravitational powers to levitate Red Hood towards him as the duo headed further into the base.

The guards and Venomized thugs coming towards the intruders were met with a harsh incendiary end as those foolish enough to enter the fray as a brief wave of searing flame rushed past them, causing partially melted corpses in its wake. With the shock of seeing this being soon rectified as automatic gunfire rang forth with Red Hood having switched to a collapsible AK-47 he bought with him, for the vigilante wasted no time in gunning down all that were in his way.

"So how much longer do you give this until we clear this place out?" Maynard questioned as he set rooms with Venom canisters and chemicals related to it on fire

"I'd say another 5 or 8 minutes at the rate we're going." Red Hood told him as they continued to lay waste to all those in their warpath

"Good to know. Since I'd like to get back to working on something I've been wanting to do a bit after I broke out." Maynard responded as he impaled a Venomized goon with his blade arm

That in mind the duo continued their warpath throughout the base as those they didn't kill tried to evacuate the premise, but it was to no avail with Maynard using his gravitational powers to flatten them across the walls and floor to crush their chest cavities and skulls. With the place being filled with the potent smell of smoke, gore and gunfire as all those within were fighting a losing battle against Maynard and the Red Hood who with their combined forces proved to be an overwhelming terror upon them.

With the place itself going up in flames by either Red Hood tossing grenades to blow apart the labs of where Venom was being created, alongside Maynard unleashing fireballs and torrents of flame to scorch containers of Venom or just incinerate anyone who got in their way. For it was minutes later before they soon cleared the place of all targets and every shred of Venom in their sight as the was now aglow with searing flames.

Yet this wasn't enough for the super soldier who wanted no trace left which is why he instructed for Red Hood to stand back from what he intended on doing, with the helmed vigilante obliging as Maynard gathered power for his next move. With the area around him distorting due to the intense gravitational pressure before he made a gripping gesture towards the building, and within moments it began to collapse in on itself as a crimson and onyx singularity began to suck everything inside of it crushing and imploding it all into rubble.

"There we go. Now any physical evidence linking us towards this place's destruction is now erased. Since anyone that comes through here will think that the place merely was demolished from what I've done." Maynard spoke as only piles of rubble now remained

"When were you able to do that?" Red Hood asked in shock of Maynard's display of power

"About now-ish." Maynard spoke nearly collapsing on his ass from the exertion

"I'd recommend you not do that again seeing as how you look like your about to keel over." Red Hood remarked as Maynard straightened himself out

"I'll be fine. Besides I recover quickly." Maynard replied as his recovery rate was second to none

"But let's not get down on ourselves about that, since tonight went off without a hitch. Which I think calls for a rousing round of celebration." Maynard added feeling that their accomplishment in what happened tonight deserved celebrating

"I will not argue with you on that subject; seeing as how its been a very long time since I've celebrated anything." Red Hood responded feeling that tonight with how efficient they've been deserved some measure of celebration

"Excellent to hear! Now, how about we go to a TGI Fridays and get some good food and have a good time since I feel like you and I deserve that much with what we're doing." Maynard suggested to the helmed vigilante

"Sure why not." Red Hood replied with a shrug of his shoulders as they walked off

"By the way your lucky I brought backup clothes in case yours got ruined. Because I don't think they'll serve us if we look like we shot up a grocery store." Maynard spoke as he handed Red Hood a backpack full of spare clothes from within himself

"Do I even want to know how you store that?" Red Hood questioned as he took the bag albeit with some repulsion from seeing that

"...It's better if you don't think about it." Maynard said as even he didn't like to think about the fact that his powers made his body a miniature storage unit

"Fair enough." Red Hood replied as they headed off towards TGI Friday's to celebrate

* * *

**(4 days later, March 12th, 2010, 3:45 Pm, Red Hood's Hideout)**

It was a quarter till 4 as Red Hood soon saw Maynard hard at work on something evident by the fact that both of his hands were a blur as they sketched and drew on multiple pieces of paper.

"What is it that your working on that has you writing like a speedster on cocaine?" Red Hood questioned as Maynard broke himself away from his focus on what he'd been working on

"Oh, this is some things I've been having the ideas for, for a few months now. Actually with where we are its things that I could actually work on now that I'm on Gotham. Some of which can actually benefit you enough that you could probably go head to head with Bane if it works." Maynard replied getting Red Hood's attention

"I didn't think you were some super genius to come up with stuff like that." Red Hood spoke as he saw the drawings that Maynard had made were chemical formulas for something

"No...well not initially. But after absorbing some Cadmus schmucks it did give my brain one heck of a super boost. So much so that I can finally put together one of the things I read growing up into actual action." Maynard explained considering that absorbing those Cadmus scientists gave him quite an intellect boost

"Can you explain what one of these things are?" Red Hood questioned

"Alright, if you ever read Marvel comics then you know about how Captain America had the whole super soldier serum done to him, and promptly made him the world's first Avenger. Well, I'm working on that but for you. Because I want you to be able to always hit like a truck and stand up against whatever comes your way, which is why I've been working on it a bit before I got here...only 4 times more potent." Maynard answered back as to what he'd been working on as a mini project

"So you want to make me a super soldier?" Red Hood asked in understandable surprise

"Yeah, man. Since you seem like the best guy who can protect this shithole of a crime-infested place. Which is why I want to help in making sure you can do it at the best of your ability when I'm gone, and you can't tell me that it would be super cool to be a fucking superhuman beating the shit out of people like its Halo." Maynard told him as the former Robin would admit that it would be super cool to do so

"Ok I'll agree with you it would be pretty awesome going through Gotham like I'm Doomguy." Red Hood admitted to the fact that being an armored badass stomping the shit out of scum with beyond peak human physical ability would be awesome

"I knew you would. Which is why I'm hoping that by a bit after April that it'll be all good to go, but I do need to do some 'shopping' in order to get the rest of what I need." Maynard told him as to what the timetable would be needed for him to make Red Hood a super soldier

"What do you need to get?" Red Hood questioned as to what was needed

"That's the thing. It's not a matter of what I need but a matter of where I need to get it is the big thing." Maynard answered back since the materials needed to make this work were at one place in particular

"Where do you need to go then?" Red Hood questioned once more

"Waynetech. Since I'd need the technology and a good handful of the chemicals their to get what's needed for this to work." Maynard revealed to the helmed vigilante as to where he had to get the materials for it to work

Because Waynetech had the majority of what he needed for the super-soldier idea to work, with him having 'appropriated' some of what he needed for it from the last Cadmus base before he destroyed it and having stored it deep within his biomass like an extra storage bin if you will.

"I can easily help you get in and out of there no problem. Since getting into Waynetech security should be easy enough to bypass and get what you need for this to work, especially with how fast I've seen you move." Red Hood replied because along with being an accomplished martial artist and marksman, he was also skilled with hacking

"Great to know, and you won't need to worry about me lollygagging. Because I can be easily in and out of there in no time once I've got all I need." Maynard told him seeing as how it wouldn't take him long to get in and get out

"Anything else that you'd need for this all to work?" Red Hood questioned

"Yes but the final thing is something that can wait until we've squared away everything in Gotham. This is why until then we can continue to take it easy, and keep doing what we've been doing in the short time we've teamed up." Maynard answered back since the final piece they needed could wait until later on down the line

"Anyways I hope that in a month or so that you'll like being able to punch through brick walls like your the Kool-Aid man. Because if all goes accordingly then you should be more than able to go head to head with any of these punks with ease." Maynard added seeing as how the moment Red Hood was given his boost then he'd be able to stomp out most of Gotham's crime single-handedly

"All I know is that I can't wait for when that day comes, but until then would you mind helping me with some of my grenades? Because now that you're an expert chemist now, I could use the help." Red Hood requested as Maynard organized his notes together before standing to his full height

"Sure what do you need help with?" Maynard asked as to what he was needed to help out with

"I've been working on some new tear gas grenades, and one thing I've been having problems with making a decent paralyzing agent." Red Hood answered back considering that he wanted for his new tear gas grenades to be able to stun and stop someone in their tracks

"Alright, well lead the way so I know what to do." Maynard spoke as with that he and Red Hood went to working on perfecting a new set of grenades

* * *

**(2 days later, Gotham City, March 12th, 2010)**

It was the next set of days later as Maynard was in the sewers of Gotham for one purpose, that being to track down and eliminate Clayface who was one of the more difficult of the villains in Gotham to take out; yet the reward for doing so and him absorbing Clayface much outweighed the danger.

"Alright, Hood how much further until I reach the bastard?" Maynard questioned as to how much further he had before he reached Clayface

"It shouldn't be much longer, as my drones have him locked about 10 minutes away from you if you take a right and go south." Red Hood answered back as his drones had tracked him down to that location

"I can make it a bit under half that time." Maynard spoke in knowing that with his great amounts of speed and agility that he could clearly half the time

"Then what are you waiting for, go for it and get rid of him already." Red Hood replied over the comlink

That in mind Maynard dashed off throughout the sewers in a blur of onyx and crimson, as he dashed about the sewers at subsonic speeds with him closing in closer and closer on Clayface as the prospect of absorbing him and gaining new power from this brought a smile to his face. With it being mere minutes before he closed the distance and turned both his arms into their Roid Rage and proceeded to punch Clayface in the chest, knocking the clay-based villain prone on the ground with a hole in his chest half the size of a soccer ball.

With Clayface lying in a daze amidst the sewage before having to use his powers to partially liquefy himself out of the way from a bolt of lightning that struck like and artillery shell, before solidifying himself once more and morphing one of his arms into a spiked wrecking ball and swinging it towards Maynard. Yet the super-soldier caught it with ease and swung the villain into a wall that large cracks formed in it, before blasting him with so much electricity that it caused his malleable body to harden before he was blasted through the wall and sent careening 15 feet away from Maynard.

With Maynard looking for where the monstrous-looking villain was as he used his Predator sense to where Clayface was at and found that he had tried to surprise attack him by launching tendrils to gore him with from beneath the sewage. Only for Maynard to counter by using the sewage itself as an electrical current to violently electrocute Clayface with such force that he reconstituted himself into solid form, with Maynard merely looking at him with impunity as he cracked his knuckles.

"Here are the only two options you've got. You can either give up now and make this infinitely easier on yourself, or the other option is you continue to do this and I just outright destroy you." Maynard told Clayface as either way he was going to die and then be promptly absorbed

**"You've just got lucky. Since all you've done is get in a few lucky shots."** Clayface responded turning both his arms into spiked clubs

"That's what they all say." Maynard spoke before charging at Clayface

That in mind Clayface swung his arms at Maynard in an attempt to cave his skull in, yet it was proven futile as Maynard merely used his gravitational powers to repel them before clocking Clayface in the skull hard enough warp and distort his face. With Clayface having tried to use this as an opportunity to engulf Maynard into his slimy clay body and suffocate him, but even that was proven futile as another intense electrical shock from Maynard forced his body to stay corporeal as he back away from having been electrocuted again.

With him following it up with an uppercut that blew apart more of his chest cavity, before going into a short combo of punches that knocked apart his right arm and shoulder from his body, causing him to recoil from the force of it all. For Clayface had tried to use his severed limb to try and engulf and crush Maynard yet he once more used his gravitational powers to repulse the mud like villain away from him, with Clayface landing in a crumpled heap regenerating from the wounds dealt to him by Maynard.

For Maynard merely began to advance on him with his Roid Rage crackling with electricity as he soon launched himself upon Clayface and began to wail on him, with each blow warping and distorting his clay like body as he bellowed in pain. With the last blow having wound up turning him into a large puddle like mass as Maynard stood over him glaring at him, as he turned his arms back to normal and went to absorb him, yet Clayface used this as an opportunity to regain his sense of cohesion and turn himself into a semi-liquid state and begin to start enveloping him.

**"I told you that all you've done is got some lucky shots in."** Clayface spoke as Maynard began to panic at the thought of being trapped and crushed in the confined and abhorrent confines of Clayface's body

"Get the hell off of me!" Maynard exclaimed in a panic as Clayface laughed maniacally as he began to pull Maynard in more and more into himself

**"What's the matter you scared? You should be, as let's see how you do when I suffocate you inside me."** Clayface taunted as half of Maynard was sucked inside of him

"I said let….me go!" Maynard demanded as his body began to spark with crackling flames

**"Or you'll do what? Since I doubt you'll be able to do anything when you run out of air to breathe and there's nowhere to go but you getting crushed like an ant inside me."** Clayface spoke with a laugh as Maynard began to get pulled in more and more as his body became more alight with fire

With the thought of being pulled into Clayface to suffocate and die in the dank, slimy, and confined space in the mud-like villain in Maynard's mind, the super soldier's fear of enclosed spaces took complete hold of him. The result being that Maynard exploded into an inferno of searing flame that combined with the gases of the sewer formed a powerful explosion that erupted into the East End of Gotham, sending flaming, sewage, roaring fire and debris hurtling onto the surface like a minor meteor shower.

Clayface laid on the ground struggling to reconstitute himself after being blown apart by Maynard, while Maynard's panic soon turned into absolute rage from being nearly forced into a death he feared most and rounded on Clayface with absolute fury. With him having turned both his hands into their Honey Badger form and before Clayface could regenerate into a full facsimile of a humanoid form, Maynard was upon him like a rabid animal as he proceeded to mercilessly shred him with his claws that were covered in arcing electricity.

For Maynard didn't rest until Clayface lie in enough pieces that he was barely alive evident by the fact that he resembled a shredded stick figure made of play-doh, once Maynard saw that he was barely hanging on as he struggled further to reconstitute himself he angrily sent out biomass tendrils to absorb him. With Clayface in his very much wounded state having tried to struggle against the wounded state, but after being shredded, electrocuted, and blown apart he was in no condition to put up a real struggle seeing that within moments he was absorbed by Maynard.

"Maynard are you alright?!"I heard an explosion over the comlink." Red Hood questioned as he radioed in after hearing the explosion

"I'm fine...I just...really...really hate tonight!" Maynard answered back angrily over what had just happened with Clayface

"I'll take it that eliminating Clayface wasn't too successful then?" Red Hood asked in wondering if it was a failure

"No it was a success..I'll tell you about it later." Maynard told him since having nearly been suffocated and crushed by Clayface really put him in a sour mood

"Understood, anyways come back when your all better then." Red Hood responded cutting off the com-link

_'Once again I really fucking hate tonight.'_ Maynard thought to himself as he decided to just lay down for a hot minute

* * *

**(3 days later, March 14th, 2010, Red Hood's Hideout, 2:10 Pm)**

It was a few days after Maynard's fight with Clayface with the virally infected super soldier after a bit of time to himself, was feeling better and soon enough would go out to test what new power he gained from his fight against Clayface.

"Hey do you mind if I ask you something?" Maynard asked Red Hood

"What is it that you want to ask me about?" Red Hood wondered as to what the question in mind was

"Well, I've been wondering what exactly do you have planned once you take out the major players here in Gotham? Since you still have to contend with Batman even if and when we pull this all off?" Maynard asked back as to what Red Hood's game plan was once they cleared out stuff here

Because Maynard was curious about what Red Hood's game plan was once they not only neutered Bane's Venom supply and foothold in Gotham, but what Red Hood was going to do after he had left and they had practically cleared out most of the opposition.

"That's easy to answer. Because once we've effectively gut Bane's operations here in Gotham along with taking out some of this place's heavy hitters as an added bonus as well then that's when I plan to move onto the next phase of operations." Red Hood told him considering that once they finished gutting Bane as well as picking off the competition one by one then the helmed vigilante would move onto the next phase of things

"If you don't mind my asking what is the next phase of things once I'm done helping you out here?" Maynard questioned as to what phase 2 for Red Hood meant

"That would be my ramping things up to take care of the more organized crime here and Gotham. Because unlike Batman I'm not going to get rid of it, but rather control it." Red Hood answered back as he now had Maynard's full attention

"So what, your gonna become some kind of mega crime lord?" Maynard asked seeing as how that's what this was sounding like to him

"Not necessarily. Since unlike Batman I know that you can't stop crime, because crime is like a cancer. No matter how many times you try and treat it, it always comes back worse and worse. Which is why unlike Batman I know that instead of trying to treat this as some disease that you can manage with some over the counter medication. I'm going to control it and stamp out as much as I can and take it over because there's no point in wasting time in trying to reform rampant diseases like these criminals are." Red Hood answered back seeing as how he knew full well that Gotham's underbelly needed to be purged and taken over with an iron fist

"I can't really blame you for wanting to do this. Since Gotham really hasn't any better options. Because when you look at it from the bigger picture, the villains and criminals here are getting less and less afraid of him." Maynard spoke in agreement in knowing that what Red Hood had planned was the best option at the moment seeing as how the Dark Knight was becoming something less and less a thing to be afraid of

"Glad you see where I'm coming from. Because the Batman used to be something that was feared and kept the sum on the streets in check, and the villains scared enough that they'd at the very least think twice before pulling off anything stupid. But now, everyone's becoming less scared of him and its only a matter of time before someone who's no longer afraid of him decides wise up and decides to storm the Batcave and outright blow his brains out in his sleep." Red Hood replied in knowing it was only a matter of time before the fear that Batman brought soon wore out and it eventually got him killed as criminals became more brazen

"Which is why the next step of what I have planned is completely necessary. Since the only thing they understand as fear and intimidation, which is why what I have planned once you finish helping me out will be what brings actual stability to Gotham. Because at least what I do will be permanent instead of the fragile stability Batman has." Red Hood added in knowing that his plans for Gotham

Unlike the fragile and very much temporary stability that Batman brought to Gotham by being the Caped Crusader, Red Hood planned to be a much more permanent solution since he knew that what Batman did wasn't enough to bring order and stability to Gotham. Which was why when he took over Gotham's underbelly with an iron fist, he would do what Batman did not have the will to do and bring order to the chaos that has all but devoured Gotham.

"I guess that's why you're armed to the teeth, and why you're working on that battle suit I've seen around." Maynard spoke noting the black and crimson battle-suit Red Hood would often work on

"You'd be right. Since even when you help make me a super soldier, I know full well that it won't be enough to win the war on Gotham's underbelly. Which is the main reason why I'm trying to make sure that when I begin my war that I'm not only armed to the teeth but also prepared against whatever I face." Red Hood responded as he knew that it would take the right equipment as well as brute force to win the war he wanted to wage

"Well even after we finish this. Feel free to always call upon me. Because I'm always down to help, besides I do agree with you in that a permanent solution is needed. Which is why I will always be at the ready to lend a hand if you need it." Maynard told him as he agreed completely with the fact that he would always be ready to lend a helping hand towards Red Hood

"Which I'm thankful for, as so far you've made a lot of what I've been trying to accomplish far easier." Red Hood replied in being thankful for Maynard's assistance

"No problem. I'm just happy to help you out." Maynard spoke in being simply happy to help out

"Besides that anything else you'd like me to help you out with, before we go raiding another one of Bane's bases later tonight?" Maynard asked in wanting to know if he could be of any assistance to Red Hood at the moment

"No not really since you've been a major help in perfecting my new tear gas grenades. All that needs to be done is to test them out tonight." Red Hood answered back seeing as how Maynard had been a real help in improving his grenades

"Good to know. Anyways, I'm gonna go out for a bit and practice with the new powers I got from Clayface." Maynard told him since he wanted to get some practice in with his new powers

"Good luck then, and try not to draw too much attention to yourself." Red Hood told him as he'd rather not have Maynard draw unneeded attention to himself

"Don't worry everything will be just fine." Maynard assured him before heading out

"Well, at least I know that he's been a godsend so far." Red Hood thought before looking at the incomplete battle-suit

"But one thing remains clear. Since soon enough I will have order brought to Gotham, and nothing not even Batman is gonna get in the way of that." Red Hood swore to himself before going off to get tools to start working on said battle-suit

**So with Red Hood and Maynard having begun their warpath towards neutering Bane's presence in Gotham among other such things, as so far things it seems to be looking up for our duo. As find out all of what will happen with them in the next chapter of Follow the Blacklight.**

* * *

_**Now then let's get onto the reviews from the last chapter now shall we.**_

_**Merendinomilliano: Glad you like the last chapter and hope enjoy this one. Also, that's the thing about the Blacklight virus in that it doesn't really have any weaknesses considering that once Maynard starts consuming people and creatures he essentially becomes an apex predator. Not to mention that in the relative scope of DC and Young Justice he's still not reached the OP levels of Superman and the Flash.**_

_**PhantomSymbiote: Happy you liked the story and hope you'll continue to.**_

_**Dazac (Chapter 2): I'll do my best to improve on that since I'm doing my best to improve my writing, furthermore if anyone does want to be a Beta Reader for me then they just have to PM me. My requirement for having one is that you have to have 1 completed story under your belt.**_

_**Stratos263: Trust me Gotham's criminals and Batman's rogues gallery are for the most part are gonna get the shit kicked out of them.**_

_**Ascandas: Gravity manipulation really is an underrated power when you think about it, since no one really takes into account how devastating it can be such as what I showed when Maynard used it to erase a base out of existence. Also thank you for the new ideas on how to combo his fire and gravity manipulation together, but that's just the small stuff considering how I want to eventually get Maynard to soon making his own miniature suns to launch at people.**_

_**Unsanmusho: Oh trust me Batman will find out, which will lead to Maynard having a talk with the Dark Knight. Glad you liked Riley's character, but he did actually make his debut around Chapter 2-3. **_

* * *

_**And cut as I hoped you guys like this chapter since it was a good deal of fun to have written out, but without further ado let's get down to it now shall we. Also, the reason why I've been absent for so long is because I've been dealing with finals and recently my uncle had passed away due to heart problems which is why I've had to take some time off.**_

_**First up we've got Red Hood and Maynard's assault on one of Bane's bases/hideouts which I thought would be a simply cool scene to have written out.**_

_**Next up we've got Maynard and Red Hood having a bit about the fact that Maynard is working on making Red Hood a roided out version of Captain America, which I thought would be cool to do since the thought of Red Hood being like that sounds too cool to pass up.**_

_**Following that up we get Maynard fighting against Clayface which I hoped you guys enjoyed, as the fight was a bit difficult since in Young Justice they don't give you much to work with in terms of Clayface being a villain so I hoped you liked it nonetheless.**_

_**Lastly, we've got the bit that talks about what Red Hood's endgame is towards Gotham City overall, something I got the idea for via a mix of the Red Hood animated movie, and having read the Judge Dredd comics which gives us what he intends for Gotham.**_

_**That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible since I know this story can be something really cool; because every little bit you guys do helps the story out. Also, remember that flames will be ignored, yet constructive criticism so long as its well thought out and not an excuse to be a dick is welcomed.**_

_**That being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of Chaos to give you guys good content to read, with next chapter continuing on with the mini-arc so stay tuned for that.**_

_**Prelude Theme Song: Rusty Cage by Soundgarden**_

_**Random End Song: Disease by Sevendust**_


	9. Chapter 9: Venomous Part 2

**(Chapter 9: Venomous Part 2)**

A bit over 2 weeks had passed and so far things were continuing to go well in their crusade with them cutting a bloody swath through Gotham, as the underworld of Gotham was on red alert for the duo who'd been rampaging through them. Meanwhile Maynard and Red Hood were on top of the world as they continued to clear through any opposition in their way with impunity, because between Red Hood's firepower and Maynard's powers they were basically unbeatable.

* * *

**(March 30th 2010, Gotham City, 8:40 Pm)**

It was 20 minutes till 9 as Maynard was casually strolling towards one of Bane's bases/hideouts ready to once more field test his new power he gained from Clayface, while Red Hood hid to lay down suppressive fire when things started popping off.

_'This is gonna be too much fun.'_ Maynard thought darkly as the thugs aimed their guns at him

"I don't know who you are, but either get the fuck away from here or get your brains blown out." One of the goons ordered him while a broad sinister smile crossed Maynard's face

"How about I do the 3rd option." Maynard responded as biomass soon rippled and covered his arms

"Shit! It's the guy whose been fucking up the bases, open fire, I repeat open fire!" Another one of the goons shouted as they saw Maynard's arm transform into their new form

With Maynard's arms being covered with primarily onyx biomass that formed itself in an almost spiral like formation had glowing crimson biomass at the mid shoulder and inner forearm, with his hands now being 3 large almost grotesque talons that were outstretched and ready to do their deed. For Maynard thrust both hands outward as tendrils of biomass that were twice as thick around as a grown man's fist that raced out and struck with such speed, that it tore apart the unlucky souls caught in his way to where they were violently mutilated in the process.

That in mind Maynard continued to use his tendrils to mutilate and dismember the goons that came his way, while Red Hood laid down suppressive fire forcing them to take cover as they were assailed by Maynard in the meantime. Yet the moment Maynard saw them trying to take cover and scatter he focused biomass into his tendrils and shot them out at an unlucky thug, the result was them impaling him and bursting out of body and impaling anyone in a 20 foot radius before rapidly reeling them towards the target and violently crushing them in a semi bloody paste.

With Red Hood who managed to see the attack go off felt his stomach upturn at the display before going back to laying down suppressive fire, as Maynard continued to use his tendrils to dismember the thugs that were within his eyesight. It was soon enough mere minutes before the outside was clear and rendered a bloody mess, evident by the tendril leaving a web of biomass that was connected by the mutilated corpses of the thugs in the area.

"Out of all your abilities so far, this has to be the most fucked up." Red Hood remarked at the macabre display made of ripped apart corpses that were connected together by web-like tendrils of biomass before him

"Fair enough, but you gotta admit that it does a very efficient job at getting rid of them." Maynard replied as his eyes briefly glowed red as he absorbed the biomass connected gore into himself

"Also I will still never get used to seeing you do that." Red Hood spoke with a level of disgust as Maynard continued to absorb a good majority of the corpses while incinerating the others

"Well my powers work off of me absorbing these guys, so sorry if its disgusting but this how it works." Maynard replied as he continued to absorb the biomass of the dismembered thugs into himself

Once Maynard finished his absorptions they entered the now barricaded front door before them with Red Hood attaching to the door one of his new grenades he'd been working on with Maynard, that being a metallic cobalt and silver spherical grenade. That in mind seconds passed before a bright blue glow emitted from it and the door as it was caustically blown apart in a flash of blue light, leaving only partially melted steel doors as the two entered inside.

That in mind Venomized goons and thugs armed with rifles and pistols were subject to a large discharge of electricity that violently electrocuted those who were in a 15 foot radius into blackened corpses, before all hell broke loose. With Maynard using his gravitational powers to repel any gunfire that tried to hit Red Hood as he returned the same kindness to their opposition, while Maynard used his blade power to slice apart any Venomized goon that tried to clobber him like they were made of wet tissue paper.

With them clearing out the room they were in with meager opposition as not a single bullet they fired made it past the barrier of gravitational force Maynard created leaving Red Hood to freely take headshots at the thugs who opened fire on him. Meanwhile Maynard was dismembering anyone who so much as dared to get in close range of him, effectively acting as a human blender as limbs were slashed off, organs falling from their chest cavities from being disemboweled, or heads being lopped off from their shoulders.

"I swear these guys are not as big of a threat as I'd thought they'd be." Maynard spoke over the gunfire as he continued to use his gravitational power to repel bullets harmlessly away from himself and Red Hood

"Well considering that I'm teamed up with a walking one man army, then the threat they would've presented is severely downgraded." Red Hood responded as he lobbed a grenade at their feet that was further propelled by Maynard using his gravitational powers to propel it with greater force

"Fair enough, I was just hoping to fight something that was semi-difficult." Maynard spoke having hoped to have fought something that was an adequate challenge

"This is Gotham Maynard, you just may get your wish yet." Red Hood responded as he took out a thug via shooting him in the jugular vein

That in mind the two continued to destroy the base either by Red Hood shooting up the place or lobbing grenades that blew up the rooms filled with men and canisters of Venom, or Maynard sending out lethal forks of lightning to violently electrocute anyone in range. With it having been easy pickings for them as they continued their onslaught until Maynard had to focus his gravitational barrier to protect them from a potent stream of teal colored acid that was launched at them with the force of a fire hose.

With them seeing the leader of the area being a man of above average height with lightly tanned skin, close cropped reddish brown hair and harsh green eyes with a rounded off jaw while he wore a short sleeved black shirt and jeans, while a metal apparatus on his back filled with compressed amounts of Venom was on his back. With Maynard sensing the danger of an acid spewing metahuman that could be juiced up on Venom, Maynard quietly told Red Hood to go on without him and keep in contact with him via the com-link should anything happen while he dealt with his new competitor.

"Well mind telling me who you are? Since I like to have a face to match the person who I'm gonna get rid of." Maynard questioned as the virus had him wanting to absorb this guy since acid breath would make a lot of obstacles less troublesome, besides it would be a cool power to bust out on people

"It's Kenny, and you've been messing with my boss's stuff for far too long with that helmeted asshole you're teamed up with." The now named Kenny told him as electricity arced off Maynard's fingers

"Well Kenny nothing personal but all of your boss's Venom has to go, and your in the way of that. Which is why you've got to die." Maynard responded as Kenny juiced himself up with Venom growing about a full foot and a half larger than Maynard

"You can try, but you'll die all the same." Kenny replied as he spewed out a stream of highly pressurized acid out at Maynard

With the virally infected super soldier retaliating with a blast of electricity that clashed against the corrosive stream, causing an acrid haze to briefly form before Maynard morphed his left arm to his Nasty Whip and swung it out at Kenny. Yet the acid spewing thug caught it bare-handedly although at the expense of him cutting the flesh on his hands as he reeled in Maynard in order to clock him across the face, yet Maynard used his gravitational power to repel him away and into a wall hard enough to crack it.

Maynard retracted his Nasty Whip and conjured forth a beach ball sized fireball before launching it out Kenny who countered with a jet of acid that exploded against the fireball, making a caustic steam cloud appear that the acid spewing thug charged right through to tackle Maynard. With Kenny's charge being stopped when Maynard used a pulse of gravity to make the room itself go into zero gravity, causing them to float up into the air where Kenny found himself headbutted away from Maynard with a partially smashed in nose.

"Get. the hell...off of..me!" Kenny exclaimed as he let loose with a short series of punches to get Maynard off him

"I think I'll stay awhile." Maynard responded as he continued to hold onto Kenny via his claws

"I said get the fuck off of me!" Kenny exclaimed once more as he took a deep inhale

That in mind Maynard was subject to getting a face full of acid that forced him to let go as biomass rushed towards his skull and mouth, in order to heal the corrosive wounds dealt to him as Kenny used this as a chance to sucker punch him in his wounded throat knocking him back through the air. With Maynard deciding that enough time was spent in zero gravity that he used his gravitational powers to slam Kenny back into the concrete floors so hard he wound up embedded 2 inches into it, which left him susceptible to Maynard proceeding to electrocute him with potent burst of electricity.

Before he shifted his both arms into their Roid Rage form and proceeded to dive down and start wailing on Kenny with so much force the concrete began to crack apart, as not even the Venom augmented durability was enough to stop the pain Kenny felt himself in. With each strike being with enough force that it was precious short moments before his organs began to rupture, Kenny tried to once again spew acid out at Maynard yet the virally infected super soldier would have none of that.

With him stopping Kenny from doing so by launching a punch to his face that broke his jaw like glass, and proceeded to rain down a few more punches to his skull that snapped his jaw like brittle clay before ripping off said mandible like it was wet tissue paper, meaning that he could no longer spew acid at Maynard. For the acid spewing thug was made further defenseless when Maynard impaled him through the dead center of his chest with his left arm now shifted into its blade form, as he proceeded to rip the Venom apparatus off of his body and then absorb Kenny's remains into himself.

"Hey Hood how ya holding up?" Maynard asked over the comlink as his body shuddered a bit from absorbing Kenny

"I'm doing alright, as thanks to those improved tear-gas grenades we made. It helped out surprisingly well, I've just taken a few hits here and there but nothing too bad." Red Hood answered back over the com link as he fired off more gunshots killing off more of the goons and thugs in the base

"Alright well, I'll be over to help you clean up shop." Maynard replied as he promptly used his new acid breath to melt through a wall and promptly go and assist Red Hood

That in mind the Maynard using his newfound acid breath quickly made short work of anyone that got in his way seeing as how anyone caught in the now ruby and onyx colored stream of acid, that thanks to the virus made it much more potent evident by the quickened rate at which it melted their flesh. With Maynard having rejoined with Red Hood who looked slightly worse for wear, evident by the bullet holes and barts of his attire having small dents from getting hit by the Venomized thugs but otherwise was holding up just fine.

With mere minutes passing before the place like the other bases before them were cleared out with a brutal level of efficiency, as Maynard proceeded to once more level the area via the whole place being incinerated until there was nothing but smoke. Seeing as how Maynard made sure to burn the place down until there was not even ashes left, since he knew full well that the less evidence left of what they did the better of them continuing forwards.

"Well we can mark this off as another success." Red Hood noted at the fact that they were on fire so far

"You got that right. Especially since I got acid breath now, since that is gonna make getting things out of my way so much easier." Maynard spoke as he knew full well that his recently gained acid breath would make things a lot easier

"I wonder if I can mix it with my fire powers and make napalm with it. Oh that's gonna be super fun to try out later." Maynard said more to himself as the thought of being able to make napalm within himself was too much of a good idea to pass up

"Well if your going to try and do that, then please do it somewhere far away. Because I'd rather not have all of my equipment melted or up in flames, all because you want to try and get fancy with your powers." Red Hood told him since his equipment and armaments were hard to replace and make, which was why he wanted Maynard far away from them when he tested out or experimented with his powers

"Don't worry I'll have it all handled. Besides, I have more than enough self-control than to test out my powers, near your stuff. Especially when I help improve it." Maynard responded as he had more self-control than to do that

"Fair enough, just be careful when you do it is all I ask. Because I'd rather you not fry some schmuck that got caught in the crossfire of you doing so...even if you can make them disappear." Red Hood spoke as he knew that Maynard could make anyone who caught him practicing disappear via his absorption, but he'd still rather not chance it

"Don't worry I have it all under control, I just hope you're ready for what's to come next week. Because by then I'm taking a little shopping trip to Waynetech." Maynard told him seeing as how next week Maynard was gonna go 'shopping' at Waynetech

"I have you covered, as remember to get what you need and get out." Red Hood responded as Maynard had a smug grin on his face

"Relax I've got it all covered." Maynard said in full confidence of his ever expanding arsenal of abilities

* * *

**(1 week later, Waynetech, April 7th 2010, 9:45 Pm)**

It was now the start of April as Maynard had just finished taking all of the equipment and such he'd need to help make Red Hood a super soldier, as he was thankful for the fact that his body acted like a storage unit which made all of the large objects he fit inside of himself feel...surreal at best.

"Well that went surprisingly well." Red Hood said to Maynard over the comlink

"Yeah as it still feels freakin' weird that I can make my biomass act as a literal storage unit. But I won't argue with the results, since it got us practically all of what we needed." Maynard replied still having felt weird over having been able to store all of the equipment and items needed into his body

"Regardless get back to the base, as soon as you can so we can start putting things together." Red Hood told him as Maynard stopped in place

"Alright sure. Anyways I'll be back a bit later as I'm gonna go swing by a Wendy's soon and just stay out for a bit longer." Maynard replied before shutting his comlink off as his Predator sense went off as he felt himself being followed by a distinct presence

That in mind he quickly dashed to the nearest Wendy's and got himself a Baconator meal before soon taking flight for about 300 yards, before settling at a rooftop and began eating as he waited for the presence following him to catch up to him. With it being by the time that he finished eating, that it was too his surprise that the presence following him was none other than the Dark Knight himself who leveled a gaze at the virally infected super soldier.

"Of all the people to have been following me its was you. Then again I am in your home, so sorry if I never properly introduced myself earlier." Maynard spoke as he crumpled up his Wendy's back and incinerated it into ashes

"So then Mr. Caped Crusader. Would you mind telling me what the reason was for you having followed me? Because if you wanted to talk to me, then you could've literally just asked." Maynard added since it Batman wanted to talk to him then all he had to do was set it up and he would've stopped over

"I want to know why you were at Waynetech?" Batman questioned in wanting to know why it was that Maynard stole from Waynetech

"Oh that's simple there was some stuff there that I needed for a project I'm working on, so I went over to get what I needed and that's that. Besides you're not using it, so I figured I could put it to good use." Maynard answered back as he had no reason to lie to Batman on what he was doing with the stuff he stole

"Because if you plan on trying to make me return it, then I'd wish you good luck. Since I can literally kill you in 100 different ways, not that I'd want to because your a pretty awesome guy and all. I mean you are my favorite Justice League member." Maynard added as he'd rather not have to fight against Batman, seeing as how out of all of the Justice League members he liked him the most

"No. I know full well about you and your abilities. Engaging you would be a mistake on my part due to the unusual nature of your powers." Batman replied in knowing full well that to engage Maynard right now would be a great folly on his part

With the Dark Knight having kept up to date with Maynard's cross country travels and knew of his adaptive capabilities, which was why he knew full well that to engage him at the moment was something he couldn't afford due to the unpredictable nature of the virally infected super soldiers' powers.

"Well if your not here to force me to return what I took, and not here to fight. Then what are you here to do?" Maynard asked wondering what the Caped Crusader's intentions were

"I want to know why you've stopped here in Gotham of all places? Because I've kept track of your movements, and never have you been one to stay in a single place for this long of time." Batman answered back in wanting to know why Maynard was here in Gotham

"That's also relatively easy to answer. The reason I'm staying in Gotham for as long as I have been, is to do so as a favor to a friend of mine. Because that Bane guy you fight on occasions, has had his Venom crap getting out and into my friend's town. Luckily I stamped it out before it could get too serious. But the fact that it even escaped from Gotham and started going out to other places, places where people I happen to like are at has made it my problem. So I've come here in order to snuff out the problem, and make sure that he can't ever get the stuff out to anywhere for a long time, so as to effective gut his operations." Maynard explained seeing as how the minute that Venom started spreading like a virus and into places where the people he'd made allies/friends with were at then it became his problem

"And that is all the reason as to why you are here?" Batman questioned

"Yes, and look I know about your whole no killing rule and all. But understand that this has become my problem, and as such I intend to handle it my way. So understand that what I'm doing isn'5 for some sadistic thrill or anything like that, but merely just my handling a problem and nothing more." Maynard told Batman since he was here to handle a problem and nothing more

"As long as that is all there is to the matter, then I have no qualms with you, because I had to know why you were here doing what you've done. Because I still defend Gotham despite my time with the League, and as such I make it my prerogative to know what goes on." Batman replied as he may not be able to protect Gotham as often due to his duties with the League, but he made damned sure to keep full notice on what went on in it

"Huh. I thought you'd be a bit more angry at the fact that I'm killing schmucks here with your whole no killing rule." Maynard said in having expected a much more angrier Dark Knight

"While I do not kill or endorse murder whatsoever...I understand that somethings can't be avoided, and that more aggressive matters have to be taken." Batman responded since he didn't partake in murder whatsoever he understood that it was a neccessary evil

"Well I don't mean to step on any toes or what not. But if you understand why measures like that need to be taken, then why don't you go for them yourself? Since you are far more than capable." Maynard wondered as to why Batman didn't just go the extra step and do what had to be done

"That...that is because if I cross the line, then I don't know if I could stop myself. Because there's an honest to God reason why I have my code." Batman told him with a weary tone of voice

"With the reason I have it is because without that code to keep me on the straight and narrow, then if I crossed the line and killed. Then I honestly wouldn't know where to stop or draw the line, because if I break my code then I know I won't be able to stop myself from going further and further down the rabbit hole. Because if I make just one exception, then I know that I'll lose myself and never come back from it." Batman added as to the reason why he would never cross the line that everyday he remained the Dark Knight he could feel himself inching closer towards

Since it was more than the fact that killing would make him just like the people he faced, but it was also the fact that without his code or if he broke it one time just to kill one of the many in his rogues gallery that constantly opposed him. Then he knew he wouldn't stop and wouldn't be able to keep himself from crossing more and more lines until Batman no longer existed, and that all there was in his place was a nihilistic killing machine that was more of a hollowed shell hellbent on enforcing dogmatic order than an actual hero.

"Well when you put it like that, then I fully understand the reason why you don't kill now. If anything I have a good deal more respect for you in your decisions." Maynard replied in having felt his respect for Batman's adhering to his code and the strict self-control he kept to not become a twisted perversion of himself admirable

"Good to see that you do, since not many others no the constant and continuous struggle of having to always walk the thin red line of wanting to break their necks like cheap pottery just to put and end to all of it." Batman said in appreciation

"So I guess this means that we're kosher then?" Maynard questioned

"Yes we are good. Yet the moment that any of this endangers civilians, then you will have to answer to me." Batman warned him, because the moment any of what he did endangered innocents then he'd hound Maynard for the rest of his days

"Don't worry nothing like that will happen. Now if you don't mind I've things to take care of." Maynard told him as with that he jumped off the roof and took flight

_'Who would've thought that my meeting Batman would go so nice.'_ Maynard thought to himself at how well the meeting went with Batman

* * *

**(3 days later, Gotham City, 8:52 Pm, April 10th, 2010)**

It was a few days later as Maynard and Red Hood were at one of the shipyards in Gotham, as Bane's goons were trying to do a shipment to some weird snake cult and the thought of any Venom getting out of Gotham didn't sit well to the two. So they decided to prevent it the best way they knew how.

"So you ready for this Hood?" Maynard questioned the helmed vigilante

"I wouldn't be ready for this if I didn't come packing as much heat as I have now." Red Hood answered in having come with a good deal of firearms

"Good to know. Now let's get to work." Maynard spoke grinning at the fact that eh could further put these assholes out of commission

That in mind Red Hood got into position and quickly assembled his sniper rifle and loaded in an extended clip, before he soon took fire as a bullet quickly pierced it's way through a Kobra cultist's throat causing him to choke on his own blood in seconds. With the 1st death being the signal that Maynard needed as he sent out a high intensity bolt of white hot flames out at one of the containers of Venom, causing a small explosion to erupt and throwing everyone into high alert as Red Hood continued with sniper fire.

With the Kobra cultists whipping out guns and the goons and thugs there juicing themselves up on Venom as they tried to take cover and serve for the one who was firing at them from afar, but were unprepared for Maynard shifting one of his arms into its Nasty Whip form and slicing through a small number of them like a white hot knife through butter. For Maynard wasted no time in slicing through the opposition as limbs and heads were sent flying all over the place, as well as bodies being sliced in two and sometimes absorbed in the carnage of it all while Red Hood continued his sniper fire in taking out those who were running like chickens with their heads cut off.

After the 4th clip that Red Hood used on his sniper rifle he decided to swap it out and took out a grenade launcher and started loading it before taking aim and firing, as explosions rocked the night as the helmed vigilante fired into the crowds of cultists and Venomized thugs. With Maynard using the chaos caused by Red Hood firing the explosives to amp up his acid breath and fire it out as 60 foot cones of corrosive destruction, with bodies being melted by the ruby and onyx streams of caustic liquid.

"I wonder what would happen if I did this." Maynard thought to himself as he spewed another stream of acid but this time mixed it with some of the Blacklight virus

"Quick get the rest of the shipment onto the ship…" One of the Kobra cultists tried to say before they were hit by the stream

"What the fuck is happening to them?" A Venomized thug questioned as they saw them begin to rapidly convulse as their flesh began to violently bulge and warp

"I don't know, but whatever the fuck it is I don't want to find out. Because whatever's happening is some horror movie bullshit." A 2nd Venomized thug answered as he punched out one cultist but watched in horror as the others began rapidly mutating due to the heavy exposure to the Blacklight virus

Soon enough the remaining 9 who were infected by the stream of acid mixed with Blacklight soon stood up as their caustically melted flesh having become an ugly reddish orange with growths on their neck, chest and shoulders that warped and ripped through their clothing. With their eyes having become black and red as they had blackish foam coming out of their deformed mouths, while their arms became bone like blades a foot and a half long as they soon lunged at all those who were in their line of sight.

With Maynard watching with morbid fascination as his infected began to tear into whoever was in their line of sight with them killing one to two a piece before being taken out, with Maynard making a mental note of this for later. Meanwhile Red Hood had briefly stopped in seeing Maynard using his acid breath on a handful of people that instead of normally killing them had turned them into abhorrent mutations that would be nightmare fuel for the next few weeks.

Despite that he continued to fire off explosives from his grenade launcher to destroy the containers of Venom that exploded in clouds of green smoke and flame, causing gunfire to be focused onto him and having him to take cover. With Maynard seeing this used his electrical powers to electrocute them as forks of lightning webbed themselves together to shock them by the dozens, with the voltage being so intense that all that were left were blackened corpses that crumpled to the ground.

"Maynard that ship's loaded up and about to take off!" Red Hood told him as he was quickly beginning to get pinned under the gunfire

"I'll take care of that later. Right now I gotta get you out of trouble, and I've got just the thing to do it. Just get out of the way when I do it." Maynard told him over the comlink as he spun like a top and his Nasty Whip sliced through any opposition in a 30 foot radius, reducing them to bloody chunks

"Copy that." Red Hood replied as he shot the last grenade that was full of modified tear gas

That in mind once Maynard cleared himself a path he flew up to where Red Hood was under fire and concentrated as he summoned forth a fireball in his hands that grew larger and larger, until it was nearly the size of a house before lobbed it like a football. Luckily his modified tear gas had paralyzed and stunned enough of the cultists and Venomized goons that once he saw the large fireball headed his way, he had enough leeway to not be caught in the radius as it hurtled towards his location.

With the fireball crashing and with a very much notable explosion that despite Red Hood having dashed out of dodge was still caught by the shockwave and sent flying, as everyone who was unable to get out of the way were turned into charred and smoking corpses. Luckily enough Maynard saw his companion flying through the air and used his gravitational powers to slow his descent to a light free-fall, while he used his acid breath to corrosively destroy another large handful of the opposition as Red Hood landed safely on the ground.

"So do you got anything that can take the rest of these guys out?" Red Hood questioned as he had already begun firing with one of his collapsible assault rifles

"Yeah it's something that I came up with about a month and a half ago. Just that when I tell you to hit the deck, do so because its gonna hit like a fucking truck." Maynard answered back as he set up a barrier of electrical energy to protect them while he began to charge up his attack

"Alright, well whatever you're gonna do I hope its big enough." Red Hood spoke as he opened fire on those that came his way

With Maynard's electrical barrier supercharging the bullets fired by covering them in electricity and dealing the much needed additional damage as they pierced their way through their targets, while also having defended them from harm by violently shocking anyone who got in a 15 foot radius. Meanwhile inside of the barrier Maynard began to pulse with crimson and onyx biomass, with his body pulsing and warbling as the biomass that comprised his body thumped and pulsated like a heartbeat as an undeniable pressure began to build.

For those that remained eventually stopped attacking as they saw Maynard continuing to pulse and start vibrating to the point of which they began backing away, yet by the time they decided to turn away from the virally infected super soldier it was too late as Maynard gave Red Hood the signal to hit the deck. That in mind Maynard's eyes turned pure crimson as a legion of tendrils of ruby and jet black biomass that were slightly thicker around as a grown man's forearm, erupted from his shoulders, arms, chest, stomach and back and waist burst into existence.

With each of them spearing and shredding anyone within a 740 foot radius as no one was spared as the tendrils expelled from Maynard barreled through the air and searched for their prey like homing missiles, that annihilated all who were in their way. This continued on for nearly a minute before they dissipated out of Maynard's body leaving thick pillars of biomass and dismembered corpses in their wake, while Maynard collapsed to his knees in exhaustion from the attack that caused his nose to bleed as well as his eyes and mouth to trickle out blood.

"What in the actual fuck was that?" Red Hood questioned as Maynard was on the ground in a cold sweat

"That...Mr. Hood was what I've been working on….I...call it…a..a Devastator." Maynard answered back in having been exhausted from having to expend so much biomass in one sitting

"I can tell that the name is very fitting." Red Hood spoke as he crawled from out of one of the pillars of biomass that was above him

"Anyways you don't look too hot, as you should sit this one out." Red Hood added in seeing the condition Maynard was in

"No I've got enough in me to take out that ship. Since that can not be allowed to leave if I have anything to say about it." Maynard spoke as his body protested from having expended so much biomass to use his Devastator

That in mind he used a very large portion of his available strength and focused it into his gravitational powers in order to lift the ship that was attempting to leave, and created a singularity the size of a small house above it. With the gravitational force of said singularity causing it to be sucked in and start to cave in as the ship and all those on it were soon crushed by the vast amount of gravitational pressure, as it was labor intensive moments before it was crushed into scrap metal that soon sank into the depths below.

"And now...its over." Maynard said as he nearly fell over, but not before Red Hood caught him

"You've done more than enough Maynard. As we're going back to the base and you're going to do nothing but rest, since that Devastator thing is way out of your league to use right now." Red Hood responded as he knew that Maynard needed only 2 things and that were rest and to use that Devastator thing as only a last resort

"Understood. But…after I rest up...we're gonna..get to work on that machine." Maynard spoke since the moment he made a recovery he'd get started immediately on making the machine that would turn Red Hood into a super soldier

"Understood but for now rest easy, since tonight was a job well done Maynard." Red Hood told him as the virally infected super soldier for the first time in a long time let exhaustion take hold of him as he passed out into unconsciousness

* * *

**(April 15th, 2010, Red Hood's Hideout, 6:30 Pm, 5 days later)**

It was nearly a week later as Maynard had recovered from the toll his first ever use of the Devastator took on his body, with him making a very important mental note that he would need to increase not only his body's biomass but also the resilience of his body so that it could better endure another use of the Devastator ability.

"It's great to see that your doing well again." Red Hood spoke as he was glad that Maynard had recovered back to full strength

"Yep. As it had felt almost wrong to be out of commission for nearly a week, but rest assured that yours truly is finally back in action and ready to go again." Maynard replied in having regained his strength after some much needed rest and recovery

"Which I'm very glad to here as some of the assaults were actually challenging without you, not that I'm complaining since it was nice to have an actual challenge this time around. But I digress since I want to ask you what the hell was that Devastator thing you came up with?" Red Hood questioned as while he had felt that the challenge of doing assaults solo was quite invigorating he more importantly wondered what the hell was that Devastator

"The Devastator was something I've been wanting to cook up for a long time, as an all out attack that could kill any rotten bastard in my sight. Which is why I've been stockpiling biomass from every person I absorb in order for it to work. Since the Devastator is basically a mass expending of my biomass that I've obtained since all this time I've been hitting and reaching the critical mass of what my body can handle in terms of biomass. Which is why when I used the Devastator for the first time I expelled so much of my biomass that it weakened me far more severely than what I had anticipated." Maynard explained as to the basis of what the Devastator was

Since the idea of the Devastator was to take one's excess biomass that one had stored up overtime and upon having reached their desired critical mass would expel it in an all consuming attack that would outright annihilate any opposition. Yet Maynard in having created this new ability had failed to account for the level of biomass he would intentionally meant to expend, with him having expelled nearly 3 times what he meant to which left him so weakened.

"So basically you invented your own kamikaze attack from what it sounds like?" Red Hood questioned as it felt like a last resort/kamikaze attack

"Not so much. More of like a last something you use when you just want something to die and permanently stay dead to where there will not be so much as a singular percent of a chance of getting back up again. All the while you have just enough strength to cover your ass." Maynard answered back as the Devastator was an almost pseudo last resort attack that while it would drain him of his strength would still leave him capable in combat albeit slightly diminished

"Still while it's powerful as all get out seeing as how it's enough to wipe out more than a battalion's worth of gunmen in one go, I hope you have more than enough sense not to use it like its going out of style. Because I'd rather not lose someone like you because you got careless." Red Hood said as he'd actually gotten quite attached to Maynard in the month they've worked alongside each other and would rather not lose him to recklessness

"You don't need to worry about me going anywhere Mr. Hood. Because my initial use of the Devastator and it having diminished me to what it had done was a one and only mistake due to the fact that I had wanted to field test it. Now that I have and have seen the capabilities of it; there will not be another time where it'll be a repeat." Maynard swore to the vigilante, because now that he'd field tested his new ability he would make sure that all future uses of the ability were made with tactical precision in mind

"Good to know Maynard." Red Hood spoke as he saw Maynard continuing to work on the machine that would make him a super soldier

"So...I can guess that this is what's gonna turn me into a roided out version of myself?" Red Hood guessed as Maynard had continued to build the machine

"Yes it is as its still a work in progress, but its should be coming along nicely at the rate I'm going." Maynard answered back in knowing full well that the machine itself would be able to get completed in no time at all

"Now that you've got everything mainly needed, there's still the fact that you need that stabilizing agent you talked about for it to work." Red Hood told him as he knew that there was a stabilizing agent that Maynard needed for it all to work

"Yes that. Well as it turns out that the agent needed is the liquid from the Lazarus Pits. Since without that this whole thing falls apart." Maynard told him considering that the liquid from it was what would bring it all together

"...Well luckily..I know where to get my hands on some of it." Red Hood spoke as his mind briefly flashed to memories of his resurrection from Ra's al Ghul's Lazarus Pit years ago

"Really? Because I thought that Ra's al Ghul guy was the only one who had access to it." Maynard replied in having thought that the leader of the League of Shadows was the sole owner of the Lazarus Pit

"That's what people think, but actually there are a handful of Lazarus Pits around the world. It's just that people haven't discovered them yet, since Ra's has them fooled into thinking that he possesses the only one. As I've taken a sort of...interest in making known to myself the locations of these additional pits, after an..incident with one of them I'd rather not talk about." Red Hood answered back in having found that their were more Lazarus Pits than what Ra's al Ghul led people to believe

"Excellent to hear. So do you know the location of the closest one?" Maynard asked happy to know that the stabilizing agent needed wasn't as super rare as he once thought

"It is a few miles away from Gotham. As all we'd have to do is head there whenever your up to the task, and we could acquire it without much of an issue." Red Hood answered as to where they could go in order to acquire it

"Let's settle for tomorrow night to go get it, so that way we can be one step closer to getting this underway." Maynard responded since he was fine for going for it

"Sounds good to me. Because the faster I can get upgraded to crush these vermin, the better." Red Hood said as he was more than happy to get his becoming a veritable super soldier underway

"Well it looks like with how fast we work together that within a week and a half or two weeks, it'll be all ready to go." Maynard responded as to the timetable of which it would be completed

"I guess the only thing that's really left to be said is that things are looking up for the both of us." Red Hood spoke as Maynard could only smile in agreement

**So then with Maynard and Red Hood having continued to cut a bloody swath through Bane's forces in Gotham, as well as having not only continued to destroy his Venom supply but also gain new abilities as well. It seems as though things are continuing to go the way of our duo, so find out how things will continue to unfold for them in the new chapters of Follow the Blacklight.**

* * *

_**Now then onto some of the reviews from the last chapter.**_

_**UnsanMusho: Glad you liked the action scences so far, as I've got a good deal more stuff to implement into them with Maynard's ever-growing skillset.**_

_**Merendinoemilliano: Yeah, not many people realize just how devastating and versatile Gravity Manipulation can be. Especially since not a lot of people who possess the power realize the sheer scope and scale of things you can do with it.**_

_**Ascandas: That's the thing about Batman concerning Maynard is that when you think about it. Maynard can quite literally evolve and change his skillset up faster than Batman can make up a strong enough contingency to stop and or counter him.**_

_**Stratos263: At the rate they're going, I'd say they've had a pretty good stretch of good luck thus far.**_

* * *

**_And cut as I hoped you guys liked this chapter seeing as how a good deal of stuff has happened in it, but as always let's get down to what happened now shall we._**

**_First up we've got Maynard and Red Hood continuing to do assaults on Bane's hideouts/bases which I hoped you guys liked since it gave me the chance to both add a mini-boss to it and display Maynard's new Tendril power._**

**_Coming up after that we've got Maynard having an encounter with Batman which I hoped you guys like, since I wanted to do this to further expand upon Batman and show a more different Batman who despite the gadgets and cowl is still quite an unhinged man that's stretched to thin on the inside._**

**_Following that up we've got Maynard and Red Hood taking on Kobra Cultists and Bane's goons and thugs which I thought would be cool to do in showing them further take the fight to them, as well as displaying more of what Maynard's capable of via a new use of his acid breath and the Devastator ability._**

**_Lastly we've got the bit between our duo about Maynard's use of his Devastator ability and what the stabilizing agent to the super soldier formula for Red Hood is, which I thought would be neat to do._**

**_That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible since I know this story can be something really cool; because every little bit you guys do helps the story out. Also, remember that flames will be ignored, yet constructive criticism so long as its well thought out and not an excuse to be a dick is welcomed._**

**_That being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said Chaos to give you guys good content to read, as the next chapter will be Part 3 to the mini arc and Red Hood gaining his upgrade so stay tuned._**

**_Prelude Theme Song: Rusty Cage by Soundgarden_**

**_Random End Song: The Mirror and the Ripper by Volbeat_**


End file.
